RWBY: DK 64
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When RWBY and friends go to DK Isles to hang out with Donkey Kong and his pals, King K. Rool is planning his revenge on Yang for humiliating him when they first met, while also wanting to destroy the Kongs for good. Apparently, he got some help! Will they succeed or will the Croc reign supreme?
1. DK Isles

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

All was normal around the Smash Mansion… birds flying by, people obliterating each other…

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Nora yelled.

And one Valkyrie who decided to yell in the lounging area.

"What do you mean you went to a different universe without us!" Nora exclaimed in a huff.

"Nora, calm down, I'm sure there's a good explanation for it… right?" Ren asked.

"It's not _our _fault!" Ruby defended. "We were sucked up into a portal along with some other guys and we fought this crystal thing together."

"Pretty much… though we did fight each other in a series of fights though." Weiss said. "Called it the… oh, what was it again, the Blazblue Cross Tag Battle tournament?"

"But hey, some of them were pretty cool." Yang chuckled. "Like those guys with those Persona things! We even went to their universe once it was all said and done, and now I have Chie, Yukiko and Rise's phone number!" She grinned. "I do have Chie on speed dial though."

"What's so special about this Chie girl?" Jaune asked.

"She specializes in MMA." Yang grinned.

Jaune sweatdropped. "I _had _to ask…"

Pyrrha laughed. "She's definitely attracted to those who specialize in that kind of thing, like Tifa for example."

"Dang straight!" Yang grinned. "Speaking of which… I'll be right back." She said and walked off. "Hey Tifa! You want to go a few rounds!"

"So, did Ruby make any friends over there?" Ren asked.

"Well, she _was _interested in Ragna's sword." Blake mused.

* * *

_Earlier__…_

"Oh my goodness, that is so cool! I wanna touch it! Can I touch it? I promise I'll be gentle with it!" Ruby exclaimed, desperately wanting to check out Ragna's sword blade, but then he pushed her away.

"Back off!"

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

"What? It was cool looking!"

"So, what happened when we were gone?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, a variety of things." Nora said. "What would you like to hear first?"

Weiss sweatdropped. "Uh… the first one…?"

"Well, Kamui went to her home world to check on her siblings and noticed something called the Outrealms was amiss… so she called up her other friends to help her look and discovered a new area called Fodlan. Lucina and Chrom decided it was a good idea to bring them here so now we have the Black Eagles, Blue Lions and the Golden Deer among us, along with some people living in Garreg Mach, whatever that's called." Nora replied. "Oh, and if you see a lady with light green hair walking around here, her name is Byleth… and if you see her male counterpart walking around, his name's Bereto."

"So a lot more people from Fire Emblem are around?" Blake asked. "Neat."

"I, for one, think there are too many people from the Fire Emblem world, but that's just me." Weiss said.

"Oh great, she's one of _those _people…" Jaune sighed. "You and Grif have something in common."

"Unlike him, I'd still welcome them with open arms. He'd probably just complain."

"Now for the next order of business, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf have changed. Due to this Ultimate tournament going on and Master Hand is still waiting for this Rosalina character to show up, he took some liberties. Link is now Breath of the Wild, Zelda is Link Between Worlds, and Ganondorf is from Ocarina of Time." Nora informed.

"Eh?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently, there's this completely convoluted timeline that no one likes talking about."

"It's not that convoluted." Ren said. "The three of us got it, Nora got a headache."

"Ugh! Remind me to show you the blasted thing! Oh yeah, and we have three Links. One is from Wind Waker and the other is from Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask… no one really knows." Nora shrugged. "But sadly, we lost the Twilight Princess gang so now we don't have Sheik because THIS Zelda can't turn into Sheik!"

"That is not entirely true." A voice said as they saw Sheik approaching them before suddenly transforming into Twilight Princess Zelda. "I am still here, though I'm only allowed to be Sheik when I am called up to fight. However, I can replace the other Zelda should she be unavailable." She explained.

"Well, that's good to know! So now we have two Zeldas!" Ruby grinned.

"Mhm… and now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the training room." She said and transformed back into Sheik and then walked off.

"Anything else?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, when you guys up and disappeared, more Newcomers showed up. Who was the last Newcomer you saw before you disappeared?" Jaune asked.

"Isabelle." Ruby said.

"Well, the final two are Ken Masters, who happens to be a friend of Ryu, and Incineroar." Ren explained. "Master Hand _did _say while those two were the last newcomers, he mentioned the doors are always open, so anyone could come and be a Smasher. He was inspired when we, CFVY and JINX were added to the roster, same with Shovel Knight and the B Roster." Ren explained.

"As for anything else, well, Red brought his friend, Leaf, to the fight, but he's on a Pokemon Journey right now… mostly because Master Hand asked him to bring back some new Pokemon that haven't been in Smash before, though Scizor being the exception. Last we heard from him, he said he was going to try to see if he could bring some over from this new region called the Galar Region." Pyrrha said. "Oh, and Master Hand assigned the four of us to locate new additions to the Assist Trophy roster. He even gave us a checklist because he already wrote down the people he had chosen."

"Here's the list." Ren gave them the list as they looked over.

"Okay, so Shovel Knight is crossed out…" Blake mused. "Who's Yuri Kozukata?"

"Some girl who snaps photos of ghosts. I don't get it either." Nora said. "We found her in some graveyard and we asked her to join Smash and she happily agreed, saying that it's a nice change of pace." She explained. "We don't need to worry about the Squid Sisters since the Inklings invited them over, and then the Klaptraps were brought over by K. Rool."

"…Who's Sukapon?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea, but we're looking for him… or… her… I don't know its gender." Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "We have a heck of a list."

"Well, that's fun." Ruby smiled. "Good luck with that!" She waved and then walked off with Blake and Weiss to do their own thing.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Brother. No." Master Hand grumbled. "We are _not _doing that."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure!"

"I don't think adding in a common enemy in the roster is a good idea!" Master Hand said. "No one would like it!"

"Oh, that's what _you _think!" Crazy Hand chuckled. "Why, we could add in a Goomba or a Shy Guy!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Okay so… a Koopa Troopa?"

"No!"

"Aha! I got it… a Piranha Plant!"

"_Piranha Plant? _Now I've heard everything!" Master Hand floated away in annoyance.

"Oh, just you wait! A Piranha Plant will be an excellent fighter here! …Now how do I get one without accidentally taking off its head…?"

* * *

_With Yang and Tifa__…_

"Hah… hah…" Yang panted, her fists still squared up.

"Hah… you've definitely improved the last time we sparred." Tifa said.

"Yeah… you learn a few things when you're in a different universe…" Yang chuckled and then put her hands together. "HADOKEN!" She yelled… but nothing came out. "Ugh… come on! Just once I want it to work!" She complained, and then looked up to see Tifa already doing a flip kick to knock her up in the air and then she jumped in the air and axe kicked her down to defeat her.

"Heh… you'll get it." Tifa said, picking her up.

"Ugh… I guess." Yang said. "I got the Shoryuken down and that Tatsumaki thing that Ryu taught me… if I can just get the hang of the Hadoken down…"

Tifa patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get it, you probably just need to concentrate a little more."

"Maybe…" Yang nodded.

**End BGM**

Unaware of the duo, K. Rool was glaring at them from afar, specifically Yang. "Grrr… that bimbo…" He snarled, remembering how Yang humiliated him during their first meeting. Seeing her here as a part of the Smash family burned him up. Sure, he didn't like RWB for beating up his Kremlings with the Kongs, but Yang especially made him _fume. _He still remembered their reunion when they returned from Isle Delfino.

* * *

"Hey! Blondie! Remember me!" K. Rool yelled when they got back to the mansion.

"Oh… you got into Smash too, eh?" Yang asked.

"Yes! And I want a rematch! I _refuse _to let you win that match!"

"Well, alright… let's do this!" She smirked cockily.

* * *

_One predictable outcome later__…_

"GAME! Yang… WINS!"

"Ha! In your face!" Yang laughed before walking off.

"Urgh…"

* * *

K. Rool clenched his fists. He _refused _to lose to her any longer… but he wondered how to do it. He folded his arms grumbling to himself, and started pacing around back and forth… to the point where it annoyed Ganondorf who was reading a book and walked off somewhere else. An idea suddenly struck him… yes… it was perfect! But first… he had to go visit an old acquaintance.

* * *

_A little bit later__…_

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"K. Rool… to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" The voice sounded… disgusting.

"I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

"I helped you take care of that _problem _long ago, didn't I?"

"Yes, but those flea-ridden apes teamed up with _them _and knocked us both silly. Hmph!"

"What if I told you we could lock them up when they least expect it?"

"…I'm listening."

K. Rool smirked. "Glad I have your attention. I need you to help me get rid of some teenagers too."

"Teenagers!" The voice sounded amused. "Why K. Rool… you're slipping! First you lose to some flea ridden apes and now you lose to some teenagers!"

K. Rool growled. "It's complicated, you hag!"

"Aww, flattery will get you nowhere, my red eyed reptilian friend." The hag chuckled. "So… where do you propose we do this?"

"Oh, I know exactly where to do it." K. Rool smirked. "I've been meaning to test out my new weapon against the Kongs… heh, and I know just where to test it at. As a matter of fact, Donkey Kong and Diddy are visiting their friends as we speak. We lure the teenagers in there… and BOOM! Problem solved. It can also get rid of your… _bear _problem."

The hag cackled. "I like the sound of that! You have yourself a deal, my large rotund reptilian fiend!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at the Smash Mansion__…_

"So, have you ever decided to join Smash, Shantae?" Ruby asked.

"Eh… I'm still thinking about it." Shantae said. "Sure, it sounds fun but I don't know if it strikes my fancy."

"Shovel Knight told me that you're in the B Roster filling in for him." Ruby reminded.

"True, but joining the A team? I don't know if a Half-Genie Hero is qualified…"

Dark Pit walked by. "Give me a break, if a few teenagers can join the Smash Team, I don't see why you can't. Besides, Pit's an idiot and _he's _in the roster."

"Pit is not an idiot, Pittoo!" Ruby defended. "He never is!"

"Okay, first of all, don't call me that. Second: He literally eats ice cream off the ground."

"It's part of his charm!"

"Ugh... both of you are hopeless." Dark Pit grumbled and walked away.

Shantae chuckled. "He's definitely right though. Me being in the roster, that is. I don't really see Pit as an idiot."

"THANK YOU!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey Rubes!" Yang caught her attention as she ran up to her. "You're not going to believe this!"

"What, that Wario admitted that he made that rumor up that you and Blake are dating?"

"He's still not fessing up… but that's not the point! Donkey Kong invited us over to hang out with them at DK Isles for a while!"

"You speak ape?" Shantae asked.

"Well, Funky Kong was with him… so he translated for us." Yang said. "He said we could bring as many friends as we want. Tifa's already on board so come on!"

"What about JNPR?"

"Already looking for Assist Trophies."

"CFVY?"

"Coco's giving Lucina a crash course on fashion. Yatsuhashi and Fox are deep in training, and Velvet is hitting it off with Yuri."

"JINX?"

"They're keeping an eye on Xena… something's going on with her and Mewtwo."

"What about those guys we met at Delfino? MAJC, was it?"

"Last I heard, they're still in Vacuo…" Yang shrugged. "And before you ask about Umber, Lillie and Guzma… Umber is unavailable for some reason, Lillie is building a shop in Toad Town after getting enough money over… something about selling candy in a fighting theater or something…? And Guzma… I think is training some Toads on how to be punks or something, I'm not sure what he's doing. Also, Penny is helping Marth fight Roy right now."

"Dang it, you got everyone." Ruby muttered. "Oh! You forgot-"

"Sun's trying to teach Neptune how to swim."

* * *

"Look, it's not that hard!"

"I'm gonna drown! I'm gonna drown!" Neptune panicked.

"You're in a foot of water! You're not going to drown!"

"If Inklings can drown in a foot of water, then so can I! HOW DO SQUIDS DROWN?!"

"Zelda fixed that up! You'll be fine!"

"No way! I'm going to drown!"

* * *

"Well, that covers about everyone… but hoooold on a-"

"The Reds and Blues are in a war right now."

* * *

**BGM: Splattack! (Splatoon)**

"AAAAH! WHY DOES INK HURT SO MUCH?!" Grif cried, completely covered in ink. "This is NOTHING like paintball!"

"Dag blasted Inklings! Take this, you miserable dirtbags!" Sarge yelled, throwing an Ink Bomb at the Inklings, but they dove into the ink to avoid it. "Blasted cheaters!"

"Easy… easy… HA!" Church fired with E-Liter to hit an Inkling… but missed. "Oh come on! You were standing still!"

"Look at me! I'm so pretty!" Caboose exclaimed happily, covered in pink ink but he didn't care.

"Yeah! Yeah! Give it to me! Oh, I'm really feeling it!" Sister yelled as an Octoling just stared at her in disbelief. "What? I didn't tell you to stop! Hitting me with ink is hot!"

"…Awkward…" The Octoling sweatdropped and he dove into the ink.

"Hey, come back here! I just want to make love with you! COME BACK!"

"I'm going to avoid her at all costs." An Octoling Girl said, back to back with an Inkling Girl.

"Trust me, it's for your own good." She said and then pulled out an Inkstrike. "STAY FRESH!" She yelled, firing an Inkstrike in the air.

"We got an airstrike, sir!" Simmons yelled.

"Ah crud… scatter!" Sarge yelled. "Leave Grif to be the target!"

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!" Grif yelled, but Sarge tripped him up and then dove out of the way… then saw the Inkstrike coming down. "OH, SON OF A-"

**BOOM!**

"Hooray! Grif is dead!" Sarge exclaimed happily after the Inkstrike dissipated.

"I'm okay…! Just extremely colorful… ow…"

"Drat!"

"Nothing's broken, thankfully… just my pride!"

"Double drat!"

* * *

**End BGM**

"Well, that covers everyone." Ruby nodded and thought of something. "What about-"

"Mario has an intense rivalry with Donkey Kong. He doesn't want any part of it."

"Ouch… okay, I guess that covers everyone!" Ruby said and looked at Shantae. "Do you want to come with?"

"Sure! I'll bring my friends along!" Shantae grinned. "We'll meet ya at the portal!" She said and disappeared.

* * *

_Later, in the Portal Room__…_

"Wow, so these take you to the various universes?" Weiss asked.

"Interesting… so we can fully explore Hyrule…" Blake mused.

"Perfect!" Yang grinned and then they heard footsteps as Shantae, Sky, Bolo and Rottytops approached them.

"Hello~!" Rotty gave a friendly wave.

"I suppose this is everyone?" Sky asked.

"Pretty much." Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, alright Funky, we're ready!" Yang said.

"Alriiiiight! Let's roll, my dudes!" He exclaimed and then walked into the portal with everyone in tow.

**BGM: DK Isle (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Wow… that's pretty!" Ruby grinned.

"DK Island is literally a head…" Weiss sweatdropped. "Just when I thought I saw it all in the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"Looks cool… wonder where they sleep?" Bolo wondered.

"One way to find out." Sky chuckled.

Donkey Kong let out a chuckle and lead them all inside the head to Jungle Japes to introduce him to his friends, completely unaware of a crocodile-shaped ship heading straight for the island… and then crashing onto the beach.

**End BGM**

"OOOOF!" K. Rool yelled, nearly falling off of his throne. "Who taught you how to drive!"

"I told him to brake! But he didn't listen!" A Kritter defended.

"Oh, so it's _MY _fault?!" Another Kritter yelled. "You weren't watching where you were going!"

"At least I don't have a lead foot!"

"Why you!"

"Enough!" K. Rool yelled. "We have them all within the island! Oi, hag! You put your problems in that island now, didn't you?"

"I have a name you know! But yes, I have. They are deep in the island and they _will _fall victim to your Blast-o-Matic!"

"Excellent!" K. Rool smirked. "I have the Kongs within my grasp… along with those blasted teenagers! Fire the Blast-o-Matic!" K. Rool yelled as the Kremlings went right to work as the laser started charging up, aiming at DK Isle with a devilish smirk… and then it suddenly shut off. "…What." K. Rool could only say in disbelief. "What happened?!"

"Your excellency! The power is completely wiped out!"

"WHAT! How can you IDIOTS ruin a perfectly good plan?!"

"Well, sire, we did use a lot of power to get here…"

"I have used this Blast-o-Matic _repeatedly _on exact replicas of DK Isle! It's in my Final Smash for Kremling's sake! I've been practicing time and time again to perfect it… and you idiots FAILED on my big moment?!"

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Go get a Smash Ball to charge it up?"

"YES! One of you nimrods go and get me a Smash Ball so I can bring this to full power! I don't care how long it takes!"

"He's not serious, is he?"

"Have you _SEEN _that look in his eye? Go get it!"

"R-right!" The Kritter saluted, getting himself into a rowboat and rowing away.

"In the meantime, we can use the backup generator to charge it up while we wait…" K. Rool growled. "You! Hag! You think you can lock them up while we wait?"

"How do you want me to do it? Put them together in one cage?"

"No! Put them in separate cages throughout the island! That way, they won't team up in one cell and break out all at once. If you separate them, they can't break out! Simple as that!"

"Fine by me!" The hag laughed, summoning her broom and flying off. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled.

"The time is at hand… revenge will be mine! I will _not _be humiliated by the Kongs _nor _that blonde teenager anymore!" K. Rool declared, then started laughing evilly.

* * *

**When K. Rool was revealed in that Smash Direct, one of my friends approached me and asked me if we could do a story celebrating the return of K. Rool and I was like "Okay... so Donkey Kong Country then?" and then he said "How about Donkey Kong 64?" and lo and behold, here it is! **

**In case if it wasn't obvious, yes, that hag is Gruntilda. Since Banjo showed up at E3, why not throw in Banjo and Kazooie into this story as well? It works!**

**I also debated whether to throw this into the RWBY/Mario category, but since it's all about DK, I thought "Why not make it RWBY/Donkey Kong instead?" I mean hey, if RWBY/Kid Icarus can work and tie into RWBY/Mario then so can this!**

**Anyway, take care! **

**EDIT: Ahaha... thanks to that Guest Review, I fixed up the dialogue where Ruby called her own boyfriend an idiot. Eheheh... don't know why I had her call him that. Wonder if it's because I had unintentionally inserted myself into Ruby and called Pit an idiot? Eh... no... that wouldn't make sense. Oh well. **


	2. Ruby Meets Cranky!

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: DK Isle (Donkey Kong 64)**

Ruby sat in a cold cell, sighing to herself. One minute, they were enjoying seeing Donkey Kong's home… and the next minute, they were locked up in these cells from some crazy witch! To make matters worse, she took all of their weapons so she couldn't bust out with her trusty scythe. All she had was her Rose Palm. She _did _have her Chibi Robo pal that Pit gave her back at Delfino, but he was charging up back at her dorm. She still remembered what it was like when the robot suddenly came to life.

* * *

_"Ack! What is moving in my pocket?!" Ruby yelped and pulled out Chibi Robo who was stretching and then did a cute little wave. "Oh my goodness, it's alive!"_

_"It is?!" Pit exclaimed. "Oh wow! I thought it was just a collectible figurine!"_

_"Oh please… why would anyone want to collect something childish like that?" Weiss asked as Chibi Robo turned toward Weiss. "As a matter of fact, this thing is really childish that-…" She stared at his face. "That… that it is SO CUTE!" She yelled and then took it from Ruby. "Aww, who's a cute wittle robot! You are! You are! Yes you are!"_

_Chibi Robo put his hands behind its back and bashfully kicked its foot as if it was embarrassed._

_"Wow, first Zwei and now that. That's amazing!" Yang grinned._

_"I'll take that over Zwei…" Blake whispered._

_"What in sam hill is going on here?" Sarge approached them. "That little thing doesn't look so tough. It doesn't even have a weapon!" He said and then Chibi Robo's arm turned into a mini blaster. "…If you'll excuse me, I'll be buying several thousands of these from stores to make an army!"_

_"Sorry, Sarge. That was the only one they had." Pit said._

_"Drat!"_

_"And come to think of it, I don't think this "army" of yours will be enough to bully Grif." Pit added._

_"Not with that attitude!" Sarge declared. "I wonder if I could tinker with Lopez to turn him into a Chibi Robo…"_

_"¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!"(No! Absolutely not!)_

_"He's giving me the go ahead! Yahoo!" Sarge cheered._

* * *

Ruby chuckled before sighing. "Well… how are we gonna get out of this one?" She wondered, searching for a way to get out.

"Squack! Squack! I found someone!"

"Huh?"Ruby looked up to see a green parrot.

"Over here, Donkey Kong!" The parrot called out as the large ape came over and saw Ruby. In his own ape language, he asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'll be alright… get me out of here!" Ruby requested as Donkey Kong cracked his knuckles and then grabbed the bars. He let out a mighty grunt and pulled the bars off of the cell, freeing the teenager. "Whoa! They don't call you a heavy hitter for nothing!" Ruby exclaimed, walking out of the cell and hugging the gorilla who hugged her back. "So, who's your friend?"

"Squack! I'm Squawks the Parrot, nice to meet ya! I'm a good friend of Donkey Kong and his pals."

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Ruby Rose!" She smiled. "Soooo… how did you escape?"

"Squack! I busted Donkey Kong out. It was rather easy!"

* * *

_Earlier__…_

"Hiyah!" Squawks threw a coconut at the cell door, but it bounced off. "…Okay, this time, for real! I can feel it in my wings!"

Donkey Kong tapped his foot impatiently and then noticed a button on a wall, as he pushed it and the cell opened up instantly right as Squawks threw another coconut.

"Squak! Oh, I… uh… I weakened it for you! Yeah!"

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

Donkey Kong rolled his eyes and let out a few grunts. "Right! We just need to locate the others… wherever they may be!" Squawks nodded.

"We just need to look." Ruby suggested as they wandered around the jungle and then looked up, seeing DK's house. "Oh, did you move?"

"What makes you think he moved?" Squawks wondered.

"Oh, we ran into DK while we were saving the Mario Bros and Peach from Bowser for the first time and we got side tracked… mainly because General Guy blew us up with a Banzai Bill and… well, the rest is history."

"Ah! You must've been in DK's second home! He and Diddy visit there often… along with the Kremlings weirdly enough."

"Does K. Rool frequent there too?" Ruby wondered.

"Not all the time, thankfully!"

"That's good." Ruby nodded and then noticed a hut up ahead. "Hey, who lives there?"

"Squawk! That's Cranky Kong's lab. Perhaps he knows where everyone might be at!"

"Oh, good idea!" Ruby grinned and then they headed off to Cranky's lab.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Hmm? What brings your ugly mug to my lab? Don't ya gotta save the day again or something!" Cranky yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Cranky." Squawks sweatdropped.

"Can it, bird brain! …Who's the damsel?"

"My name's Ruby Rose and I-"

"_Ruby Rose?! _Now we're naming kids after jewelry and flowers?! Back in my day, we put some thought into our child's names and not the first blasted thing we see in front of our eyes!"

Ruby folded her arms in annoyance. "Oh, so like when your parents named you after a literal mood? Real imaginative there!"

"Hey! Respect your elders, missy!" He yelled, smacking her upside the head with his cane.

"OW!"

"Hmph! Kids these days… so what can I do for ya?" Cranky asked as DK explained what was going on. "I see! K. Rool is back at it again… and brought that Gruntilda along, huh? Bah, I'd say Gruntilda needs to check into a beauty salon, but she'd be a beauty salon reject in an instant! No one would want to take in that wart faced blabbermouth!"

"Who is this… Gruntilda anyway? Was she that ugly witch flying around?" Ruby asked.

"You don't know Gruntilda? Something tells me you need to play some Banjo-Kazooie! I don't recommend Nuts and Bolts, that's where the whole series fell apart! Dag blasted Microsoft… they ruined everything! I swear, if they suddenly team up with Nintendo, I'm gonna blow a gasket!"

"Eh?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Oh, I'll tell you when you're older!" Cranky yelled. "So, you look like you have some fight in you! Tell me, what weapon do you have?"

"Well, I _had _Cresent Rose on me."

"Oh joy, you had a rose for a weapon… how's that going to work?"

"It's not a rose! It's a scythe that I built myself… that also turns into a gun!"

"A scythe _gun? _Now I've heard everything! Back in _MY _day, scythes were simple gardening tools… now people are attaching guns to them?! Glory be, it truly is the end times…" Cranky grumbled. "What else do you got?"

"Well, I have the Rose Palm!" Ruby activated it and showed it to Cranky. "See?"

"…You can't be serious. What, are you gonna high five your enemies? Ah yes, I'll just high five my enemies to death, that'll show 'em!" Cranky mocked.

"No, see… I can fire blasts of wind with these rose petals. The rose petals actually hit the target."

"Rose petals! Truly, I have heard everything! Killing my enemies with flowers? Good grief… no one's really trying anymore!"

Ruby was really annoyed by this point. "Are you _always _this crabby?"

"Hmph! I don't remember the last time I ever smiled, does that answer your question?" Cranky grumbled. "Grrr… do you have anything else on you?"

"No, that's about it. Although, I _did _have a Boomerang Flower on me that would have me throw my scythe… but I don't have it _on _me either."

"Urgh! All I hear is nothing but disappointment from you! Do you know hand to hand combat?"

"Well… I… uh… I know a little…" Ruby rubbed her cheek. "I'm just not that good at it."

"Hmph! You will not last two seconds in this place! Dreadful… simply dreadful!"

"Well, what do you think I should do then!" Ruby snapped. "In case if you hadn't noticed, all of my friends have been captured and I lost my freakin' scythe! So you tell me what I should do because apparently, my Rose Palm isn't good enough for you!"

"Hmm! I see a fiery spirit inside of you! Never fear, Ruby Rose… I'm sure I can cook something up for you!" He said and pushed a button. "Just outside are four training barrels for you to complete. I will have something for you after you completed these."

"And so will I!" A voice said as they turned over to see Funky Kong walking in.

"Squawk! Funky, you got out!" Squawks exclaimed.

"Pah! As if some measly bars will hold me down! Besides, I know how to tinker with stuff, so breaking out was easy." He chuckled. "So, you need a weapon?"

"Yeah! Give me something good!" Ruby pleaded.

"Ohohoho, I'm sure I can cook something up for ya, little lady! Just leave it to me! And don't worry, Donkey! I'll whip something up for you too."

Donkey Kong nodded and gave his trademark grin and gave him a thumbs up. "Alright, that's good enough for me!" Funky grinned.

**End BGM**

"Alright, how bad can these training barrels be? This should be easy!" Ruby grinned as she walked outside and spotted four barrels nearby. "Oh, is this what he meant? So what, do I just go in one?" She wondered and curiously touched it, and then was warped into it. "WAAAAH!"

The first barrel that she went into was a simple swimming test… all she had to do was grab the DK coin that was on the bottom of the barrel which she easily got. As for the second barrel, she saw a few oranges surrounding a palm tree with a few targets on the walls.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Ruby wondered and then picked up an orange. "What, do I just throw this at a target? …Okay… sounds boring, but whatever Cranky wants me to do." She said and then threw the orange at the target, and said orange exploded on contact, destroying the target instantly. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise as a result. "They're… they're exploding oranges?! Oh baby!" She eyes sparkled and quickly threw the orange grenades at the targets, destroying them on contact. "Wahoo! Give me more! I can't wait to destroy Grimm with these bad boys!" She grinned and then the barrel spat her out once she was done. "Aww, come on!" She complained, before going into the next barrel which had her throw barrels at a wall… which was easier said than done.

"Hrrgh! Mmph! Nnngh!" Ruby tried to pick it up but couldn't. "Uuurgh… where's… Yang or Tifa when you need them?!" Ruby complained and then sighed, before a lightbulb appeared above her head. "Aha!" She grinned, aiming her palm at the barrels and then used her Rose Palm to send them flying toward the walls. "Ha! Take that!"

"Squawk! That's one way to do it, I suppose…" Squawks mused as he was watching the whole thing as Ruby went into the last barrel, which was swinging from vines to grab the DK coin, which she climbed up the palm tree and grabbed onto a vine.

"Alright… easy does it… YAH!" Ruby jumped toward the next vine… but fell short and fell to the ground. "Ow…" She groaned but got back up and tried again, only to fall in the same spot as before… and a few failed attempts later, she finally figured out the pattern and then grabbed the DK coin. "Phew! Finally!" She grinned and then busted out. "So, how'd I do?"

"I think you need to save the vine swinging to the professionals…" Squawks responded.

Ruby sighed. "I knew it… I stunk." She said and then walked off back to Cranky's lab. "Well, I did it!"

"I saw the whole thing." Cranky said. "You're really clumsy on those vines. I say leave them to the professionals because you're just only gonna get hurt from that."

"Gee… thanks…"

"Which is why this lovely potion will fix that!" Cranky handed her a potion. "Go on, try it!"

"…This isn't going to turn me into a Ukiki, right?"

"Good heavens, child! You won't turn into _that! _Just humor me!"

"Oh, alright." Ruby nodded and started drinking the potion, downing it in a few seconds and giving it back. "I… don't feel any different."

"Ah, but what you just drank will give you a firmer grip on those vines so you don't slip like some maniac!" Cranky chuckled. "Now, don't expect another potion from me any time soon! Oh, and by the way, Funky Kong is ready with your weapons."

"Yup! Introducing… the Crescent Boomerang!" Funky pulled out a metal boomerang filled with rose petals. "You press this button underneath and a blade comes out like your very own Crescent Rose!"

"Oooh! Is it also a gun?" Ruby grinned.

"Ahahaha… no… I couldn't seem to figure that part out. Couldn't find any of that dust you keep hogging around."

"I'm sorry, _DUST?! _You need _DUST _in order to shoot your weapons?!" Cranky yelled. "Clearly, I need to have a word with your home town because shooting dust in your eyes is foul play! Foul play, I say!" Cranky Kong yelled, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Aaaanyway, here's your weapon, Donkey dude!" Funky Kong gave Donkey Kong a gun made entirely out of a tree trunk. "This right here, is the Coconut Gun! It can fire in spurts and well, if you shoot someone with it, it's gonna hurt. Obviously."

"Oh my goodness, that is so cool!" Ruby fangirled as Donkey Kong took the Coconut Gun with a grin.

"Well, I say we should head out!" Squawks informed as DK and Ruby nodded.

"Funky, do you want to come with?"

"Oh goodness no! Fighting isn't my style… but I have workshops all over the place in DK Isle. If you see one of 'em, give me a holler!"

"Will do!" Ruby nodded as the trio walked (Or flew, in Squawks' case) out. "Alright, let's go kick K. Rool and Gruntilda's butt and rescue our friends!" Ruby exclaimed.

Donkey Kong gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah!" He grunted as they took off, soon finding themselves out on the beach.

"Oh wow… K Rool is already there! We can knock him out right now!" Ruby said.

"Squawk! Not in this condition!" Squawks protested. "You'd be mince meat within five seconds!"

"Oh, alright… can't help a girl from trying." Ruby shrugged and then noticed a dome near the Blast-o-Matic. "Hey, what's that over there?"

"Hmm, wonder what that's all about?" Squawks wondered as they wandered over to the dome and headed inside, where they saw a huge cage holding a gigantic Kremling in it.

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Whoa! That's a big fella…" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hmm? Who's there?" The big Kremling asked. "Oh! Some cute friends!"

"Who are you?" Squawks asked.

"I am K. Lumsy. I was thrown into this cell because K. Rool wanted me to trash this place after his Blast-O-Matic failed… but I couldn't! Everyone in here is so cute, I couldn't bring myself to kill anyone… so he threw me in here instead!"

"Oh my goodness… that's awful." Ruby frowned and looked around the cage. "Eight locks? That's a bit overkill!"

"In that case, there are eight keys to find in this island. I'm sure we can find them." Squawks mused.

"Well, we'll help you out!" Ruby smiled. "We'll help you get out of here!"

"You will! Oh thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" K. Lumsy cheered, jumping up and down in excitement, unaware that he was shaking the place as Ruby and DK were knocked on their butts while outside, a boulder that sealed up Jungle Japes rolled into the ocean.

"Eheheh… you might want to control your excitement…" Ruby sweatdropped and then got back up with DK.

"Glad I was flying, squawk!" Squawks grinned.

"Lucky…" Ruby grumbled as they walked outside. "So, where should we go first?"

"I suggest we look into Jungle Japes first. Perhaps we'll find an answer on how to beat K. Rool and Gruntilda!"

"Good idea!" Ruby nodded. "Let's go!" She exclaimed and took off, following Donkey Kong and Squawks to Jungle Japes.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Sire! Sire!" A Kritter came running up to K. Rool. "Donkey Kong has broken out of his cell along with that Ruby Rose gal!"

"HA! I knew Donkey Kong would've busted out. I shouldn't be surprised." K. Rool chuckled and turned to Gruntilda. "I have to hand it to you… you were wise to steal their weapons."

"Hehehehahahaha! I am the brains of this operation, am I not?"

"…Brains?! Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Your words, not mine, you reptilian dinglebrain!"

"Hmph! Well, I have a question for you. Why are you back to your green complexion? You looked better as a skeleton!"

"Nothing like a little magic would fix me up! You can thank Mumbo Jumbo for involuntarily fixing me up!"

"I heard rumors that you were in a mech. Is that true?"

"Hush now! We do not speak of that horrid event! I forced that freaky Mumbo Jumbo to turn me back to normal… and here I am!"

"I see…" K. Rool mused. "Well, we can relax. It's not like they'll rescue their friends so easily! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_With JNPR__…_

"Hmm…" Knuckles folded his arms. "So, Master Hand wants me to be an Assist Trophy?"

"That's correct." Pyrrha nodded.

"Hmm, I dunno… someone's gonna have to watch the Master Emerald. I don't want a repeat like last time."

"What happened last time?" Jaune asked.

"Sonic and his friends stole it right under my nose just so we could fight the Metarex… and before that, Chaos happened!"

"The Metawhonow?" Nora asked.

"Long story." Knuckles chuckled. "I dunno… can't you find someone like Tails? I think he'll do a better job as an Assist Trophy."

"He specifically chose you." Ren reminded. "I don't see why you don't want to be an Assist Trophy."

"As much as I want to help fight, I don't want to leave the Master Emerald out of my sights." He said. "It is my duty to watch it no matter what."

Pyrrha noticed something. "Um… Knuckles?"

"I shouldn't leave the Master Emerald out of my sights-"

Ren and Jaune noticed too. "Knuckles…"

"-So therefore, I'm sorry… but I will not be joining the Assist Trophy line up."

Finally, Nora saw this. "Hey Knucklehead!"

"What! What is it?!"

"You might want to look behind you…" Pyrrha pointed behind him as Knuckles turned around to see the Master Emerald gone.

"WHAT THE?!" Knuckles yelled. "Who stole the Master Emerald behind my back?!" He exclaimed and then the ground underneath them started to shake. "Oh no!"

"What's gonna happen?" Nora asked… aaaand then Angel Island started falling. "AAAAAAH!" They all screamed… unaware that just above a cliff that oversaw Angel Island, stood Nabbit and Sableye who had quietly stolen the Master Emerald without no one noticing.

"Sable! Sable!" Sableye cried, watching Angel Island slam into the ocean and causing a massive tidal wave.

Nabbit giggled, high fiving his partner in crime and then sealed up his bag, then they took off.

Down below, the five of them were groaning as Knuckles got up. "Grrr… fine… you want me to join the Assist Trophies?! I'll join the Assist Trophies… and I'll find the thief who's responsible for it!"

"Great…" Jaune groaned while having swirly eyes. "That was easy…"

"One down… a lot more to go…" Nora groaned.

* * *

**I despise Eagle Tower with a passion... Yes, I got Link's Awakening for my birthday.**

**Also this: **

**RWBY Chibi - Nabbit and Sableye have trouble stealing the Master Emerald**

**RWBY: DK 64 - Nabbit and Sableye have no trouble at all!**

***chuckles* Funny how it works.**

**Also, RWBY will be getting new weapons in this story! Kinda came up with the idea on the fly while writing this chapter, so WBY might be getting weapons too! ...Just need to figure out what'll work for them. I'll think of something! **


	3. Snide

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

Pit walked around the Smash Mansion, humming to himself before he came across two huge doors. He pulled out a piece of paper which was a drawn out map of where he was, which was Dark Pit's room, and towards the library. "This should be it." He said and walked inside the large library.

"Let's see, Pittoo mentioned Sonic being in here…" He mused, walking around the library as he turned his head down an aisle to see Reflet reading a tome by herself. He waved to her but she didn't seem to notice him as he shrugged and kept walking. He spotted Tharja leaning on a desk as he paled and walked around her.

"Honey, do you have to grade homework here instead of at home? You know how chaotic it gets here." Tharja said.

Robin chuckled. "Oh, I know. I kinda prefer the chaos over the quietness. Helps me concentrate more!"

Tharja chuckled. "Oh, I love it when you talk like that."

Pit shuddered at Tharja's flirting. "Ugh… what does Robin see in her?" He groaned and kept walking, before he came across Sonic sitting in a chair with a group of friends. Well, if you can call M. Bison a _friend, _that is.

"I don't know about you, but the way the author wrote this book was purely… garbage." Sonic said.

"I agree. It was written terribly and the main character never made sense." M. Bison agreed.

"Okay, I'll admit. The book I chose this week was a little… weak." Zangief admitted.

"_A little?!__" _Sonic scoffed. "Dawn of the Yoshis was more than a little weak!"

"It's strange… I've heard great reviews on this book and I thought it would be perfect for us to read!"

"I never trust reviews." M. Bison grumbled.

"Hmm… I wonder how our friends at the arcade think of that book…" Zangief mused. "Shame they couldn't make it."

"Ahem!"

The three of them turned to Pit. "Ah! Little angel friend! What can we do for ya?" Zangief asked.

"Sonic, I need a favor."

"What, do you want me to get you some floor ice cream?" He teased.

"No, I need you to…" He gulped. "Teach me how to read."

M. Bison let out an amused smirk. "Oh? Palutena's great commander doesn't know how to read?"

"I thought you knew how to read." Sonic said. "Whatever brought this up? You want to impress Ruby with some impressive words or something?"

"Well…"

* * *

_"__MAYDAY! MAYDAY! This looks like the end! I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO READ!"_

* * *

"I just want to impress her, that's all."

"Don't worry! We can help you with whatever help you require!" Zangief grinned, taking Pit's arm. "Come now, the three of us will help you!" He exclaimed and took off running with Sonic.

"WHOA!"

M. Bison chuckled. "This should be mildly amusing." He said and walked off.

_Don__'__t worry, Ruby… I'll impress you a lot! Speaking of which, where is she?_

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Ruby__…_

**BGM: Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed.

"Bless you!" Squawks said.

"Thanks… must be the ocean air or something." She said and looked up to see Donkey Kong swinging on vines. "Or maybe it's just his fur."

Donkey Kong landed on a platform and spotted a switch that had his face on it. He curiously tilted his head and slammed his fist into it to break it, and then the gate in front of them opened up. "Squawk! What'd you find up there, DK?" Squawks asked as Donkey Kong hopped off and explained what happened via his own language. Ruby just stared with a tilted head. "I see!" Squawks turned over to Ruby. "It turns out that during Gruntilda's reign of terror here, she put switches all over the place in resemblance of the Kongs!"

"What? Who would do something like that? That doesn't make sense! Why would anyone want to put in a switch that has one person's face on it? That makes a puzzle completely easier and has no satisfaction when you figure it out through trial and err-Oh my goodness, I'm turning into Weiss… or maybe Pittoo rubbed off on me? Ugh, I hope it's the former."

"Yes, but look on the bright side! At least we won't have to scratch our heads and wonder what the heck we're supposed to do!" Squawks pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby nodded as they walked through a cave and saw some blue beavers walking around, with the huntress noticing Donkey Kong charging up his DK punch. "What's with him?"

"Those are Gnawties. They're quite nasty beavers… although DK can take care of them easily."

"_Gnawties? _Oh good heavens, don't let Yang find out about the name…" Ruby groaned as one Gnawty ran around Donkey Kong and charged straight at Ruby. "Ack!" Ruby yelped as she brought out her Crescent Boomerang, pressing the button to bring out the blade and threw it, cutting through the Gnawty to immediately kill it and then the boomerang returned. "Phew, close one!"

"Whoa! You threw that like a natural! Do you have a boomerang at home?"

"I have a Boomerang Flower. I practiced with my scythe!"

Squawks sweatdropped. "Your scythe? That's… not terrifying at all."

"Eh, you get used to the idea." Ruby shrugged as they walked into an open area where the path splits up, but to Ruby's dismay, the other path was blocked off. "Aww… so much for splitting up." She sighed.

"I'll take a look around, you guys try to find some Golden Bananas for the banana horde!" Squawks turned to Ruby. "Could you believe it, they stole DK's Banana horde again!"

Ruby sweatdropped. "Oh joy…" She groaned as Donkey Kong didn't look completely amused by this. "Don't worry, DK! We'll get your bananas back! We just need to figure out where they are though." She said as Donkey Kong nodded in agreement. The two of them started climbing a tree, DK climbing up normally while Ruby had some difficulty, but she got to the top anyway and DK helped her up. The two of them swung on the vines and climbed another tree, where they noticed a hut up ahead. The two of them walked over to it curiously.

**Pause BGM**

"Snide's HQ?" Ruby tilted her head. "Who's Snide?" She asked as DK shrugged at this, then they walked in. As they walked in, they saw a weasel looking through a box of some kind.

"Dag blasted sniffled fringle…"

"Uh, hello?"

"Huh?" The weasel turned around. "Well! I wasn't expecting company here. The name's Snide, revenge is my game!"

**BGM: Snide****'****s HQ (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Revenge? Why do you want revenge?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, my red friend! You see, I'm the chief technician of K. Rool's Blast-o-Matic… or at least, I _was. _After I completed the first prototype and watching it obliterate an exact model of DK Island. I decided to tweak it a bit until it was perfection! Next thing I know, he kept using it on replicas for his Final Smash! The more he used it, the more happy he was… and the more paranoid he got, so he got rid of me and now I've been chilling here on DK Island ever since!"

"Why did he get rid of you?" Ruby asked.

"He was paranoid that I would betray him."

"Oh, that's rough…"

"Tell me about it! However, he made a big mistake… because now I want to sabotage him!" He smirked. "You see, I had the blueprints for the Blast-O-Matic, so if I used the blueprints, I can stall for time. I stop them from blasting this island to smithereens, you guys go in and kick his butt, the Blast-O-Matic will be defunct and the only thing he'll be blastin' are those replicas! Mwahahaha!"

"That sounds fun! So do you have them?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, you misheard me. I _had _the blueprints. Those blasted numbskulls stole 'em from me!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and I have no idea where they are. Last I heard, a Kasplat probably had them but he probably gave them to someone else, so who knows where they are!"

"We'll find it for ya! I'll just have to relay it to everyone else when we save them." Ruby said.

"Well, I heard a cry of a chimpanzee nearby. As for your friends, I think I heard a heard a kitty purring or something… purring something about "smut" or something… Also I think I heard a bird and a bear walking around… I'd be careful if I were you. Bears are bad news! I recommend bear spray. In fact, I've got bear spray right here!" Snide pulled it out and gave it to Ruby.

"Aheheh, I think I'll pass. I have a boomerang… I can probably knock it out with this." She said, handing Snide back the bear spray.

"Alright, but if you change your mind… it's here if you need it!" He said.

Ruby nodded. "Well, DK… we should be heading ou-… where'd DK go?"

"Oh, he left as soon as I said 'chimpanzee'."

**End BGM**

**Resume Jungle Japes BGM**

"Oh, okay. See ya!" Ruby ran out. "Kitty purring… that's Blake! Where could she be?" She wondered. "But wait, where's DK?" She asked and then climbed up the nearest tree and hopped off.

"Hnngh! Hrrrgh!"

Ruby followed the source of the grunting and saw Donkey Kong pulling out the cage containing Diddy and then once he fully pulled it out, he held it high into the air and threw it across the jungle into the air. Donkey Kong then beat his chest a few times. "Oohoo hoo!" He exclaimed and then turned around, as Diddy ran out and tackled his best friend into a hug. DK gave his best friend a noogie while returning the hug.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Ruby giggled. "Come on, let's go find the others!" She said as the two Kongs nodded in agreement, but then Diddy looked up at the mountain in front of them. He rubbed his chin before quickly running up the mountain. DK and Ruby looked at each other in confusion and then they ran after Diddy, going up the hill and going inside to find a mine inside the mountain.

Donkey Kong caught up to Diddy and asked him what was wrong. Diddy responded with some monkey noises in return as DK's eyes widened and turned to Ruby, motioning her to come with them and they ran off. "Hey, wait up!" Ruby yelled and chased after them. Diddy spotted some Zingers up ahead with some Kritters, so Diddy pulled out his Peanut Popguns and shot the Zingers down while Donkey Kong punched the Kritter's daylights out. Ruby caught up to them and threw her boomerang at a Kritter to knock him out, then ran off to catch up to the Kongs.

Diddy screeched to a halt and jumped up and down, excited to know that he was right about something and turned to Donkey Kong, which he nodded in response and turned to Ruby. "What? What are you going on about?" Ruby asked and then saw what they were looking at. She let out a gasp. "Blake!"

Blake was sitting against a wall, reading Ninjas of Love to occupy the time. She looked up from her book and her eyes widened. "Ruby!" She smiled and got up. "Oh thank goodness you came! Let me guess, you got captured too?"

"Yeah, but DK saved the day. Let me guess, your weapon was taken too?"

"How'd you know?"

Ruby pulled out her Crescent Boomerang. "Take a wild guess."

"Oh, great…" Blake sighed. "At least they didn't take away my book so I wouldn't be completely bored in here."

Ruby saw the book that she was reading. "…Blake… you're reading that filth again?"

"It's my guilty pleasure…" Blake blushed a little bit. "Wait, how do you know it's filth?"

Ruby paled a bit. "Uh… well…"

* * *

_Some time ago__…_

_Ruby walked around the Smash Mansion and spotted Blake's book that she left on the couch, since she was busy with a Smash match. "Oh, this is Blake's book! …Wouldn't hurt to see what she's reading, right?" She looked at the cover. "Ninjas of Love, huh?" She wondered and then opened the book to where it was bookmarked. "Oh… oh my!" She gasped, continuing reading with a giggle and then a picture rolled out and she looked at it fully. "Ooooh my goodness, now that's a katana all right!"_

_"GAME! Blake… wins!"_

_"Oh crud!" Ruby exclaimed, putting the book down and used her semblance to run away._

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

"…Uh… internet?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh… okay, I believe you." She sarcastically said while rolling her eyes. _That would explain the rose petals on that one page. _"So, care to get me out of here?"

"Sure!" Ruby nodded and tried to pull open the gates. "Hrrrgh! Mmmph! Aaargh!" She grunted, but to no avail. Donkey Kong gently pushed Ruby out of the way and pried open the gates with ease. Ruby blushed in embarrassment a bit and looked away, folding her arms. "I weakened it for you…" She grumbled as Blake casually walked out.

"Great. Now, let's go find the others." Blake said, unaware that Diddy took her book away from her hands and curiously opened it up. DK joined his little buddy to see what he was reading as the two of them tilted their heads, wondering what this text meant or what these ninjas were doing to each other. "Hey, do you hear buzzing, by any chance?" Blake asked, then noticed her hand was free of any book as she had a mini panic attack and saw Diddy and DK reading the book. "H-hey! Give me that!"

"Come to think of it, I do… did we get rid of all the… crud, what are these called again? Hey Squawks, what are the-… oh right, he flew off somewhere."

"Who's Squawks?"

"A parrot."

"Huh, okay then." Blake saw a massive Zinger approaching them. The Zinger in question was red compared to the other Zingers. This was none other than Queen B.

Donkey Kong and Diddy looked at her in surprise and looked to the girls, attempting to explain who this Zinger was. "…Can you understand them?" Blake asked.

"No, I'm not like Mario who can understand Yoshi pretty well." Ruby sighed. "I'm guessing you met this thing before?" She asked as the two of them nodded. "Aaaaand it's dangerous?" They nodded again. "We need to take it out?" They nodded a third time. "Alright, let's go!" Ruby pulled out her Crescent Boomerang while Blake attempted to bring out Gambol Shroud, but remembered she didn't have it on her.

**End BGM**

"Oh… right…"

**BGM: Snakey Chantey (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Queen B dive bombed them, attempting to attack them with her stinger but they rolled out of the way as Donkey Kong jumped up and punched her in the face, knocking her back as she glared at him angrily and flew up, shooting out Orange Grenades at him. Donkey Kong quickly avoided the attacks before getting tackled by the queen. He held her off with his hands as it tried to sting her but Diddy Kong quickly activated his jetpack and fired at her with his peanut popguns to distract her.

The Zinger looked up and flew over to Diddy, attempting to sting him but he flew out of the way and shot more peanuts at her, then she got cut up by a boomerang and glared at Ruby. "Blake, use this!" She handed Blake an Orange Grenade to her.

"What do you want me to do with it, eat it? That's kinda not a good idea right now!"

"No! Pull the pin and throw it!"

"What good will that do?!"

"Trust me!"

"Okay, if you say so!" Blake exclaimed and then threw it at Queen B right as she dive bombed at them, where it exploded in her face and knocking her unconscious. "It explodes?!"

"Yup!"

"Well, I guess exploding oranges have to do! Give me a couple more!" Blake requested as Ruby tossed her a few. "Thank you." She said and then smirked at Queen B who was getting shot at by Donkey Kong's Coconut Gun. She recovered and headbutted Donkey Kong, then flew up and shot grenades from her stingers, forcing them to dodge while Diddy Kong flew up in the air and shot at Queen B, dodging her headbutts and stinger. Ruby threw her boomerang to catch Queen B's attention, then she dive bombed at the two teenagers, giving Blake the opportunity to throw another exploding orange at her, knocking her down.

"Nice throw!" Ruby exclaimed, then noticing Donkey Kong rolling his shoulders and had a nasty scowl on his face. "Uh oh! Stand back!" She exclaiemd as Donkey Kong jumped through the air and landed in front of the girls before turning around to the dazed Queen B and pulled back his fist, then unleashed Jungle Rush on him, beating her to death with his punches and unleashed an uppercut that knocked her straight to the ceiling and then she fell to the ground, exploding in sparkles in defeat… and out came five blueprints as a result.

**End BGM**

"Well that was… something." Blake said, putting the oranges in her pockets. "What are those things that that… thing dropped?"

"I dunno, but it looks like blueprints!" Ruby said, picking one up. "Yeah! These are blueprints!" She exclaimed as Donkey Kong grinned at this. "Come on, DK! Let's take these back to Snide!"

"Who's Snide?" Blake asked.

"A weasel! He used to work for K. Rool!" Ruby responded as she and DK took off, with Diddy behind them.

"A weasel… used to work for K. Rool? Why do I have a bad feeling about this…" Blake sweatdropped before walking after them.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with JNPR__…_

"You want me to join the Assist Trophies?" Vince asked, busy working on a painting.

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded.

"I don't know. What good will I bring to the table?"

"Well… you can bring your art creations to life." Jaune said. "I mean, if Junior can do it at Delfino…"

"Hmm… use my art creations to bring them to life in the battlefield…" Vince stroked his beard in thought. "Actually, I have a better idea. I turn the Smashers into my art creations for a few seconds and they take damage!"

"…No offense, but that sounds stupid." Nora said.

"It made more sense in my head. I'll use my art creations to attack the Smashers! But… on one condition!"

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"I open up my own art studio in the Smash Mansion where the Smashers can freely paint whatever they desire."

Jaune pulled up the piece of paper that held the Assist Trophies and read the small print on the bottom of a page.

_"__I am open to any conditions they bring up!" _

"You got yourself a deal!"

"Excellent!" Vince chuckled. "This art studio hasn't been doing well recently anyway. Time for a fresh coat of paint!" He said, picking up his easel. "Let us go to the Smash Mansion!"

"Wahoo! That was easy!" Nora grinned.

"Here's hoping the next one will be easy." Ren chuckled with the rest of them nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else__…_

**BGM: Lon Lon Ranch (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

A lone man was alone in a bar, drinking a shot. The man in question was blonde and had a long ponytail. He wore a white undershirt with a red jacket over it. He also wore blue jeans and red sneakers. He heard the door open behind him and he turned around to see Ken. "Heh, fancy meeting you here."

"I could say the same thing." Ken chuckled, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was sparring with Ryu and Chun-Li when I took a look at the Smash Mansion and thought to myself "Man, I think he'd have a great time in a place like this."

"So you thought of me?" The man chuckled. "Ken, I'm flattered."

"So I talked with Master Hand and he was on board with the idea." He said and handed the man a letter.

The man took the Smash Invitation and opened it up. "_Dear Terry Bogard, you are hereby invited to come Smash with us in the Ultimate tournament. Hope we see you there!__" _

"Well, do you accept?" Ken asked.

The man, Tery, let out a chuckle, pulling out his cap that had "Fatal Fury" on it and he put it on. "Okay!" He exclaimed.

"I knew you'd accept!" Ken smirked, the two of them fist bumping.

"Let's get to Smashing!" Terry exclaimed, then he pulled out his phone. "Hey. I'm joining Smash Bros. Do you want to come? Okay! Bring everyone along as you could. Including _her._ I bet she'll have a great time." He said and hung up.

"Who was that?"

"A few friends. I bet they want to see me fight in the Smash tournament."

"Well, I imagine a few friends wouldn't hurt." Ken chuckled as the two of them walked toward the door.

"Ready to get beaten again? The score is still 30-70!"

"No, last I checked, it's tied up." Ken argued with a smirk. "With me having a two point lead."

"Keep telling yourself that." Terry said as the two of them laughed while they walked out of the bar together.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with a game that's a Collect-a-Thon. After discussing it with my friends, I finally figured out what to do with the collectibles! I'll show that off once we get to the main boss of Jungle Japes. You just got a taste of it with the Mini Boss of World 1. Just what am I up to? ;)**

**Now... before I talk about Terry, I need to explain my thoughts of Luigi's Mansion 3 since i've completed it a few days ago.**

**Luigi's Mansion 3 is freakin' AWESOME! King Boo was on top of his A game in this and he was actually terrifying when he wasn't sporting his iconic grin. I do question Hellen's sanity... I mean, really... what's with this one-sided obsession with King Boo? Good heavens, lady! **

**I think this was also the first time we've ever seen Mario despairing. He was all "Bro! Bro! You gotta help me! Please!" Nearly made me tear up seeing my favorite plumber (...Well, second favorite. Luigi's number one, after all!) despairing over Peach.**

**I do have one complaint... aside from E. Gadd being an asshat in this game. Aiming feels a bit... off. Was it just me? The aiming just didn't feel... there. You aim the plunger, Dark Light, flashlight and even the Poltergust and sometimes it doesn't really connect. It was perfect in the original, Dark Moon and the remake, so i'm not sure what happened here...**

**Now, onto Terry!**

**...Fifty. FIFTY. _FIFTY SONGS?! YOU GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME! _That's... that's a crap ton of songs! Not just from King of Fighters and Fatal Fury either!**

**As for Terry... HOO BOY, this man is fun to use! After trying him out, he instantly became my main. (Man, I have a lot of mains in this game...) I love this man! He's amazing and completely insane. The amount of shenanigans i've seen people do with this man online is insane...**

**Because of this, I _miiiight _have gotten too excited and brought Terry into this series first instead of Joker. Ah well, what can you do! *laughs* Care to take a guess when Terry said "Bring _her _too"? ;) **

**Anyway, take care!**


	4. Angry Rhino

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"I never knew you guys used to be carpenters!" Lillie exclaimed, putting things up in her store while Mario and Luigi were helping building the shop.

"We used to be back in the day, but now we're just regular plumbers!" Mario chuckled.

"What made you stop doing it, anyway?" Lillie wondered.

"Eh, got too tedious for us." Luigi said. "Not to mention Foreman Spike wouldn't stop giving me the evil eye…" He sweatdropped.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Mario sighed. "Let's just say I had… _issues _back at New Donk City that I don't like to bring up…"

"Let's just say it didn't paint a pretty picture after DK kidnapped Pauline." Luigi whispered.

"Anger management issues?" Lillie whispered back.

"No, carpenting was stressing the heck out of him and that little incident made him snap. Trust me, you don't want to _know _what he did with him after rescuing Pauline. Let's just say I'm glad we went to plumbing after we got some sense knocked into him."

"Oooof, I'm not even going to pry."

"Good idea."

Mario shook it out of his head, going back to his usual smile. "But hey, let's not worry about that. We're almost done!"

"Yay!" Lillie smiled, then they heard footsteps approaching. "Sorry, my shop is almost ready, so please be-" Lillie turned around. "Oh, hi Sun."

"Have you seen RWBY around anywhere?" Sun asked.

"I think they went on a trip with DK…" Luigi said.

"Agh, typical! First they go to that Blazblue whatever the heck it's called and now they're hanging out with DK. Ugh… I was wanting to introduce them to someone."

"Who is it?" Lillie asked.

"They're from my neck of the woods, Vacuo. I invited them over here to check the place out and wanted to introduce them to RWBY, but apparently, that'll have to wait."

"Them?" Mario asked, and then hammered in the last nail. "It's done!"

"Woohoo! Thanks guys!" Lillie beamed. "Oh, Luigi, this was shipped over here and I thought you might use it." She said, tossing it to Luigi. "It's a special kind of nectar for Kagura. One little sip and she'll change styles!"

"Hmm, interesting." Luigi mused.

"If you ever need a form change, I'll have 'em ready for you once my store opens." Lillie smiled.

"Ahem!" Sun cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry Sun. Who are these guys?"

"Well, one of them is a team like RWBY, but there's a few more of them that like to hang out together." Sun turned his head and whistled. "Hey guys, over here!" He waved as a group of nine approached them. "May I introduce to you, Teeeeam ATMC and friends!"

"Oooooh!" All three of them exclaimed in awe.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at DK Isle__…_

**BGM: Snide****'****s HQ (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Snide exclaimed, taking the blueprints. "These are the exact blueprints I need to stall the Blast-O-Matic!" He said. "Good on ya."

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled.

"Soooo, you're actually a weasel?" Blake asked. "How exactly should we trust you?"

"Ah, you're a smart one!" Snide mused. "But don't fret, I'm not the kind of weasel to turn my back on you at the last second. Besides, if it'd be anyone, it'd be that two-timin' crocodile with that ugly witch!"

"Hmm… if you say so…" Blake folded her arms, still not trusting him.

"I still need a lot more blueprints, but this is a start!" Snide said.

"We'll keep an eye out for them." Ruby nodded as the four of them walked out, while Blake had her arms folded. "What's wrong, Blake?"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Mmm… I don't trust him. Something doesn't feel right."

"Is it because of him working with K. Rool before?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Blake nodded. "I'm sure he means well, but… eh… I'm not sure what to think."

"You'll probably come around." Ruby said and then remembered something. "Oh! We need to get you a new weapon! I'm sure Funky will give you something!"

"Hmm, you think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, he did make me this boomerang after all!" Ruby brought it out with a grin.

"True. I'm curious to see what he has for me." Blake mused.

Donkey Kong made a few grunts to get their attention as they turned to see the two hopping in the water and swimming to get to a cave entrance, where the girls did the same and reunited with the Kongs, then they walked through the cave, knocking out a few Gnawties in the way and they walked into a new area, where it was suddenly raining. "What the… it was clear just a minute ago!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you're in a rain forest." Blake said as they walked through the rain and saw a hut up ahead. They quickly ran over to the hut and dried off. "That rain's coming down hard!"

"Aw, what's the matter, afraid of a little rain!" A voice exclaimed as they turned over to see Cranky Kong mixing some potions.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"You're not gonna melt, it's not that bad out there!" Cranky exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should walk out there for five seconds, then we'll see who's complaining." Ruby said, and then a loud thunderclap roared through the area.

"Bah! That's nothing!" Cranky folded his arms. "So! Who's the girl?"

"Her name's Blake Belladonna." Ruby said.

"Sounds a lot better than Ruby Rose." Cranky muttered a bit. "Though she looks cat-like… must be my imagination. Though, you need a haircut. No one has long hair like that! Take it off the top or something, it's unnatural!"

"It's fine just the way it is." Blake said. _…Although, I could… nah, I'm fine. Maybe just a little bit though? _

"Anyway, you look like you need a potion!" Cranky said and handed Blake the potion. "Drink up, it has a five second time limit before it expires."

"What?!"

"I was joking! You kids today don't know how to take a joke! Ugh, my jokes are _wasted _on the youth!" He complained as Blake downed it.

"So, what kind of special ability does she have?" Ruby asked.

"Boy repellent. Crazy boy repellent, that is. By crazy, I mean boys who are completely obsessed with you to the point where it's considered suicidal! This will knock them out of their senses in an instant to the point where they'll forget about the obsession and go back to what they were originally before!"

Blake sweatdropped. "I… don't have boy trouble." _Adam__'__s not THAT bad… right? _She thought to herself.

"Better safe than sorry!" Cranky said. "Ahem, as for you, Diddy. Your Final Smash stinks! I think it's time for you to get a new Final Smash."

The hut's door opened up. "Woo! It's raining like crazy out there." Funky said. "Instead of giving him a new Final Smash, I have a better idea!" He grinned. "Yo, Diddy, mind if you gave me your jetpack a bit?" He asked as Diddy pulled it out and gave him it. "Thank you!" He said, proceeding to tinker with it. "Oh, by the way, kitty cat! Here's a brand new weapon for ya." He said, handing Blake a whip.

"A whip?" Blake wondered, seeing that the hilt was white and the whip itself was black with white trim.

"Ooooh!" Ruby looked at it with sparkling eyes. "That is so cool! Now you'll be just like the Belmonts!"

"I guess." Blake shrugged. "So, anything special about this?"

"I've added a feature to it that will extend its range with how hard you flick your wrist. For example…" Funky took the whip outside and with a flick of his wrist, the whip went so far, it knocked a Gnawty senseless thirty feet away. "Like that!"

"I don't think Blake can do it that hard… considering you Kongs are really strong." Ruby sweatdropped.

Funky laughed. "Fair enough!" He chuckled and handed it to Blake. "Here ya go." He grinned as Blake threw it as hard as she could, which was about twelve feet. "Oooh, twelve feet. Not bad!"

"Good enough." Blake nodded and hooked it to her hip.

"What are you gonna name it?" Funky asked.

"Oh! I got it! Gambol Whip! No no no wait! Shroud Whip! No… Whip Shroud! …That's even worse."

"Hmm, I think I'll go with… Shadow Whip." Blake smiled.

"Shadow Whip it is!" Funky exclaimed.

"Sounds like the first part belongs from a theme song! Lousy kids being unoriginal…" Cranky grumbled while they walked back inside.

"Oh, by the way, Diddy. Here's your new jetpack. It now homes in on your enemies, also lets you go hog wild with it by blasting away all over the place, then it'll home in on your opponents and it's curtains for them in a spectacular explosion!"

"Hoo hoo!" Diddy cheered, sounding mighty intrigued.

"Alright, now that you got your upgrades, y'all go get the banana horde!" Cranky said. "Oh, you might want to stop that racket nearby. It sounds like two Kritters are taunting someone nearby."

**End BGM**

The four of them walked out of the hut to see what the commotion was all about, then saw two Critters locking something up.

**BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That should hold 'im!" A Kritter said.

"I didn't think that'd work."

"It did! Thank the crocodiles that it did."

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, letting out a small sneeze from the rain storm.

"Ah, we got this bad boy all locked up in a box. We won't be Kritter-kebobs anymore, no sir!" A Kritter smirked.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we locked up that stupid rhino!"

Donkey Kong's eyes widened and then quickly backhanded the two away, then he pulled the bars away and then punched the box to free Rambi.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Battle For Storm Hill (Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat)**

Rambi let out a loud roar as the Kritters got up and saw what happened. "OH CRUD!" Both of them yelled as Rambi charged them, stampeding over them and quickly charged at everything within the vicinity, taking out any Gnawty or Kritter in the way, smashing through rocks.

"What in sam hill is going on out here!" Cranky yelled and saw what was going on. "Dag nabbit, it's that dimwit!"

"Heeeey Rambi! Good to see you!" Funky waved.

"What is it with this buffoon always getting the spotlight first! Pah! I'll have some words for him when he's done with his rampage!"

"His name's Rambi?" Blake asked as the two Kongs nodded. "Okay then."

"Someone get Army Dillo in here, STAT!" A Kritter yelled into an intercom. "We're gonna need the big gu- WAIT WAIT WAIT, DON'T COME THIS WAY! NOOOOO!"

**End BGM**

"Ooooh! That'll hurt!" Ruby winced while the Kongs cheered Rambi on until the rhino finished his rampage and walked back toward the four. He spotted Ruby and Blake, walking to the duo and nuzzled against the two. "Hahaha! You're a cutie, aren't you?" She giggled.

Suddenly, they heard explosions as they turned around to see a huge armadillo rolling in until it came to a complete stop. It was none other than Army Dillo. "Nyahahaha! Good to meet you suckers!"

"Oh, it's a big ol' armadillo." Ruby said nonchalantly, and then Army Dillo summoned his cannons. "…That has cannons. Oh dear."

**BGM: Jungle Joust (Mario and Rabbids Kingdom Battle: Donkey Kong Adventure)**

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong growled while Rambi kicked his left foot as if he's ready to charge, then Ruby and Blake took out their weapons. Army Dillo quickly launched fireballs at them, which forced them to dodge as Rambi charged right at Army Dillo and smacked him in the head to knock him back. "Argh!" Army Dillo growled and rolled into the rhino to knock the heavy creature back. Rambi shook it off while Diddy took out his jetpack and fired his peanut popguns at him, but the large shell made them bounce off. Not even Ruby's Boomerang or Blake's Whip could do damage. Blake threw an orange grenade at him, but he hid in his shell for protection. However, Donkey Kong jumped over and punched him square in the shell to knock him back.

"Rrrgh! You can't even touch me!" Army Dillo laughed as Ruby noticed a TNT Barrel nearby as she ran over and summoned her Rose Palm and blasted it over to him, where it rolled away and slammed into Army Dillo who was busy firing at Blake and Diddy. The TNT Barrel exploded and knocked Army Dillo silly, where he suddenly got electrocuted from his own weapons. "Yooowch!" He yelled, falling unconscious, giving Rambi enough time to charge and slammed into Army Dillo's head for extra damage, thrusting his horn up to make him roll on his back, which Donkey Kong jumped up and punched Army Dillo's soft underbelly, then Ruby launched Blake over with her Palm that Blake summoned her Belladonna Claws and slashed him, then jumped back once Army Dillo was got back up.

Army Dillo jumped into the air and slammed into the ground, making a huge shockwave that knocked Rambi over while the others jumped over. Rambi got back up and let out a loud roar, steam coming out of his nostrils and charged at him, slamming his horn into him that knocked him sideways before he could fire another fireball. Diddy Kong would fire his Peanut Popguns at him while Ruby threw her boomerang with its blade out to deal extra damage, and then Rambi slammed into him again while Donkey Kong charged up his DK Punch and jumped up, punching his shell to fully electrocute him again and the force was enough to shatter his entire shell.

"Ack!" Army Dillo tried to run off, but Donkey Kong grabbed him by the tail and threw him to the ground, whistling toward Rambi who quickly charged at Army Dillo and with a mighty thrust from his horn, he was launched high into the air, where he exploded into stars right after.

**End BGM**

"Take that!" Ruby yelled, where it had stopped raining right after… and it started raining 25 Golden Bananas after Army Dillo had exploded. DK and Diddy went wild and quickly beat their chests in celebration. "Sooooo uh… should we do that too?" Ruby asked.

"Let's not, it'd be weird." Blake responded.

"Aww…" Ruby pouted before shrugging it off. Funky Kong came by and handed the two a whistle.

"It's a Rambi Whistle. Blow on it and Rambi will come to your aid, no matter where you are!"

"What if we're across the ocean?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, he'll come!" Funky chuckled, watching Rambi walk off and started grazing.

Blake walked over to the banana horde and picked something up. "What's with this key?" She wondered.

"Oh! That's probably for a keyhole to unlock for K. Lumsy!" Ruby said.

"K who now?"

"I'll show you. Come on guys! We have friends to find!" She said as the two Kongs nodded and took off with Blake following them back on the beach.

**BGM: DK Isle (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Alright, now let's head over to-… do you guys hear something?" Ruby asked as Donkey Kong and Diddy turned their heads to find the source of the noise. "Oh good, you hear it too."

"Where's that coming from?" Blake wondered as the two Kongs ran off to the source of the noise, the girls following the two as they all came across a bear strumming his banjo while looking out toward the ocean. Donkey Kong and Diddy gasped and let out happy monkey noises. "Is that a bear playing a banjo?"

"Huh, just when I thought I've seen it all…" Ruby said, and then the bear turned his head to the four. "Oh crap, he spotted us! Uh… play dead! That usually works, right?"

"That doesn't work!" Blake exclaimed.

"Well, it works on TV!" Ruby exclaimed as the bear got close to the two before letting out a smile.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Spiral Mountain (Banjo Kazooie)**

"Guh-huh! Donkey Kong! Diddy! Good to see you two again!" He exclaimed, hugging the two apes. "Who are your friends?" He asked as the two explained who they were. "Ah, I see!" He walked over to the two with a happy grin. "Nice to meet you, Ruby and Blake!"

"You understood that? …Oh who am I kidding, of course you'd understand that." Ruby chuckled.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"The name's Banjo! I'm good friends with these two right here. Hey Kazooie, come on out! We have new friends!" He grinned as Kazooie popped out of his backpack.

"Whoa! Who's the red head and the other girl?"

"Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna. Those two introduced us to them."

"Those fleabags? Huh… I didn't think they had human friends! Hello, I'm Kazooie!"

"Nice to meet ya!" Ruby grinned.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Blake asked.

"We got captured by that ugly hag, but we managed to escape." Kazooie said.

"Ooooh! Was it really epic?" Ruby asked.

* * *

_Earlier__…_

"You ready?" Banjo asked, holding Kazooie horizontally

"Ready!"

"Alright, let 'er rip!" Banjo exclaimed, pulling Kazooie's legs back like a motor, then he put on a welding mask and then started drilling through the dirt wall, casually whistling while doing so.

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

"Heheh, something like that." Banjo chuckled. "So, y'all got captured too?"

"Yeah, all our friends are missing." Blake said.

"Well now, let's go find them!" Banjo exclaimed. "K. Rool and Gruntilda won't get away with this!"

"Right! But first, we need to do something first." Ruby said, holding out a key as they headed over to K. Lumsy's prison.

**End BGM**

"_That__'__s _K. Lumsy?!" Blake asked, surprised to see how big he is.

"Yup!" Ruby nodded, unlocking the first lock which made K. Lumsy thrilled and jumped up and down in celebration, knocking everyone over while disintegrating a rock that blocked off Angry Aztec.

"Did something explode?" Banjo wondered.

"I was wondering the same thing." Blake agreed.

"Come on, let's go check it out!" Ruby grinned as the five of them took off to go see what had opened up on the isle.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Red__…_

Red picked up a Pokeball. "Alright, that's one Vulpix down. Now need to find the Alolan variant." He said and then saw a girl walking around. He walked over to her. "Hey, miss!"

The girl turned around to him. "Hmm?"

"Have you seen an Alolan Vulpix around here? I'm trying to find one."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Alolan Vulpix? What in the bloomin' hell do you want with that?"

"You know, a Vulpix that's an Ice type?"

"Nope! No such thing 'ere! We have Galarian variants, not Alolan!"

"Oh! Sorry, my mistake… I thought there were Alolan variants here." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry to bother you."

"Ah, don't worry about it, mate! It's all good." She smiled.

Red turned around. "See ya!" He waved and walked away.

"By the way! What region are you from?"

"Kanto!"

"Kanto? Haven't really been there…"

"I also hang out at the Smash Mansion."

"Smash Mansion? Sounds interesting! Take me there, I want to see it for meself."

"What? I don't think that's-"

"Nope! No buts about it, I'm going with you!"

Red sweatdropped. "Oh, alright… just don't get in my way."

"Ha! That won't be a problem." She chuckled.

"Oi! You!" A voice exclaimed as the two of them turned to see another trainer approach them. "I don't know who you are, but you do not belong here in Galar. You reek of another region. Only the top dogs live here in Galar and you are messing up my groove. Now go bugger off."

"Hey Bede, there's no need for that!" The girl exclaimed.

"You can't tell me what to do, Gloria!" He exclaimed, pushing her down.

"Hey! That was uncalled for." Red growled, pulling out a Pokeball, but then Gloria got back up. "You okay?"

"Let me handle this." Gloria glared at Bede. "Bede, I have one thing to say to you."

Bede smirked. "Oh really? Let's hear it."

* * *

_Nearby__…_

"Oooh, you're a cool looking Zigzagoon!" Umber exclaimed.

**BGM: Random Bagpipes**

"YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHITE, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Huh?" Umber turned around to see the three, then turned his head somewhere else. "Why do I hear bagpipes?"

"I HAVE BEEN PUTTING UP WITH YOUR SHITE FOR A LONG TIME, BUT NOW YOU FOKIN' DONE IT! I AM GOING TO FOKIN' MESS YOU UP, LAD! I AM GOING TO MESS YOU UP WORSE THAN WHAT MY POKEMON HAVE DONE TO YOURS! NOW COME HERE SO I CAN SHOVE MY BOOT RIGHT UP YOUR ARSE!"

Red paled a bit, backing up a bit while sweatdropping. "Oh no… she's Scottish…"

"Wait, Gloria! I was just messing around! Take it eas- WHERE'D YOU GET THAT LEAD PIPE?!" He screamed as Gloria tackled Bede to the ground, all the while Umber saw this with a jawdrop.

"…Nothing to see here, just moving along…" Umber said and then took off running.

Once Gloria was done KO'ing Bede, she turned around back to Red and happily grinned. "So! Let's go!" She said and took off with a skip while a few stars circled around Bede.

"Oooogh..."

"…Dear Arceus, what did I get myself into?" Red let out a whimper, and then Gloria grabbed his hand.

"I said "come on!'" She exclaimed and yanked him away.

"WHOA!"

* * *

**I straight up hate Bede with a passion. I only have two gym badges, I just beat him up in Galar Mines 2 and I'm wishing for him to jump off a bridge with no water at the bottom. Yeah. Marnie is slowly turning into best Poke girl while Hop is a total bro. **

**Team Scorbunny, where you at, y'all!**

**Anyway, Banjo is officially here! Now is this mysterious Team ATMC? We'll just have to find out!**


	5. New Instruments

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

"Nnngh…" Xena fell on one knee, wincing.

"Is that all you can do?" Mewtwo had his arms folded.

"N-no… I can do this…" Xena got back up, panting.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lucario said with concern.

"She has to be one with her dark side. If she doesn't, then there will come a day where she will fully lose herself and it will be next to impossible to get her back." Mewtwo said and looked to Lucario. "Isn't that what you told me from what Ozpin relayed to you and Robin?"

"Yes, but are you absolutely _sure _this is a good idea?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then this is the only way." Mewtwo said and aimed his hand at Xena. "Now… _again!__" _He closed his hands, using Psyshock on her

"Nnngh… AAAAAAAAAGH!" Xena screamed, holding on to her head while nearby, her teammates were watching.

"This is just hard to watch…" Nyx sighed.

"I feel like there's a better way to treat this, but no, Mewtwo had to step in to try and get her to become one with herself." Jade muttered a bit.

"Well, if it's the only way… though I have a feeling this might have a negative effect on her." Iris mused. "…Nah, probably not, but why attack her mind?"

"Maybe Mewtwo sees something that we don't?" Jade wondered.

Mewtwo lowered his arm as Xena fell on both knees, tears coming out of her eyes. "I, too, know what it's like to fully lose yourself in rage. I know what it is like to become a monster. Seeing you lose control of yourself over explosions made me realize that you are running out of time before there is no going back. You are a ticking time bomb, and I personally believe it is time for someone to step up and make you become one with your dark self. You agreed to this."

"Nnngh… y-yeah… but I had no… no idea this… this would be painful…" Xena groaned, panting.

"There is no other way." Mewtwo said. "It is time for you and your dark side to become one. Be one with yourself. Use your weapon to your full potential!" He declared, aiming his arm at Xena again. "Again." He unleashed Psyshock on her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Nyx yelled, getting in front of Mewtwo and spreading her arms out, forcing Mewtwo to lower his arm. "Can't you see she's suffered _ENOUGH _mental trauma?! It's bad enough that she had lost everything in that war and had become a different person, but do you honestly think using Psyshock on her would make things better?!"

"Hmph. If you have another suggestion, I'm open to it." Mewtwo folded his arms.

"I…"

"You do not have anything."

"Well, if you would just let me think, I'd come up with something!"

"N-Nyx… it's… it's fine…" Xena whispered, struggling to get up but her strength was failing. Jade, Iris and Pikaboo quickly came to her side.

"Easy now…" Jade said.

"Xena, you're not fine. This is taking a toll on your mental health!" Iris exclaimed. "You can't keep going like this!"

"Kyu! Kyu!" The Mimikyu agreed.

"I… I'm fine…"

However, Xena collapsed from exhaustion. "Xena!" Jade yelled.

"She's weak." Mewtwo grumbled. "I am only trying to make her stronger."

"By attacking her mind?!" Nyx yelled.

"It is the only way. As far as I'm concerned, she is at constant war with herself and as I see it, her dark side is winning. What would you do if she kept losing control of herself? Would you let it happen or would you do something about it?"

"We'll do anything to keep her calm." Nyx told him. "She's our friend… our teammate! We'd-"

"If you're her teammate, you would immediately seek assistance and put her into therapy or send her to someone who can teach her to be at one with herself. The way I see it, you three just let it happen and you don't do a thing when she loses control. She is weak, she needs to be stronger. All of you go about your day as if nothing is wrong while Xena is suffering from her mental condition. In my eyes, none of you are good friends to her."

"That is not true!" Jade yelled.

"You may be defending her, but this is how I see it." Mewtwo turned around, his back facing all of them. "There will be a time where she will lose full control of herself and nothing you will do will bring her back. If that happens… the only choice will be to put her down."

Iris's eyes widened. "What?! No! We won't do that to her!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jade yelled.

"That's enough out of you!" Lucario yelled, glaring at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo… what if you're wrong?" Nyx glared at him, forming a small scowl.

"Hmph, I welcome you to try to prove me wrong should the time comes. We resume her mental training as soon as she wakes up." He said and then floated away.

"Asshat." Iris spat.

"Come on, we need to get her to bed." Jade suggested.

"You guys do that, I need to go do something." Nyx said and then walked off.

"And where the hell are you going?" Iris asked.

"On an errand. I'll be back."

Jade sighed. "Why did he have to say all those things."

"You have to forgive Mewtwo… he's not exactly the most easy to talk to." Lucario said and then turned his head toward Mewtwo's direction. _But why do I have this feeling that he might be on to something?_

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Angry Aztec (Donkey Kong 64)**

The gang walked out of a cave to see that they were now in a desert. "Oh… a desert." Ruby said.

"Oh great." Blake groaned.

"Something the matter?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah, we always run into someplace hot every so often in another of our crazy adventures." Ruby explained. "Not to mention she's wearing dark clothing."

"It's just my luck!" Blake sighed. "We either go into a desert or a volcano… and I had this dream where we were searching for these Star Spirit things in a desert _and _a volcano! The crazy thing was that we were made out of paper!"

Ruby looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of fish have you been eating before bed?"

"I don't know! It was the weirdest dream…" Blake rubbed her head. "Well, at least I don't have it as bad as you and the Kongs. You must be roasting with that fur."

"Naw! I'm fine." Banjo said with Donkey Kong and Diddy also giving them a thumbs up.

"Okay, what about Kazooie? She's probably roasting in that backpack!"

Kazooie popped out of the backpack and pulled out an air conditioner. "This makes the backpack at a comfortable temperature!" She said and then went back in.

Blake sweatdropped. "That makes… as much sense as what Link keeps in his pockets."

"How deep _are _his pockets anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Deep as Kirby's stomach, probably." Blake shrugged as they walked through the desert. "Hmm, come to think of it, the desert isn't so bad as the ones in the Mushroom Kingdom." She mused.

"Plus, this one doesn't have an Angry Sun trying to kill us!" Ruby pointed out.

"True." Blake nodded. "I wonder if we'll find any of our friends here?"

"I'm sure we will!" Ruby smiled, and then noticed a hut nearby. "Hmm? What's that over there?"

Blake took a closer look. "Candy's Music Shop?"

Donkey Kong immediately snapped to attention as soon as he heard "Candy" and then he ran over to the shop, with Diddy right behind him. "Huh, guess he likes candy? Wonder if they make candy bananas?" Ruby wondered.

"I don't think it's that type of candy."

Banjo chuckled. "Oh, it's something else entirely." He said as they walked to the music shop.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Candy****'****s Music Story (Donkey Kong 64)**

Donkey Kong ran in and saw a tall, slender, blonde Kong walking into the room, doing a few poses and showing off her… ahem… _assets__… _and gave Donkey Kong a flirty wink as Donkey Kong let out some gorilla noises with hears replacing his eyes and pounded his chest while Diddy did a 'sup' nod at the female Kong… and then Ruby, Blake and Banjo walked in.

"…Sweet mother of Oum!" Ruby jawdropped.

"Whoa… I… wasn't expecting that."

"Oh… Banjo, is that you?" The Kong spoke. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Heheh, been a while, Candy!"

"_That__'__s Candy?!" _Ruby quietly mouthed, watching the two hug.

"Where have you been? I've heard rumors that you were into kart building these days."

Kazooie popped out of the backpack. "We're trying NOT to remember those days, thank you very much!"

"Oh, hello Kazooie." Candy giggled and then looked at Ruby and Blake. "Oh! Who are these lovely girls?"

"Uh… I'm Ruby Rose and this is Blake Belladonna!"

"H-hello!"

Candy smiled. "So, you're the famous Team RWBY that Donkey has told me so much about. Now that I know what you look like, I guess I don't have competition."

"Competit… wha?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Don't worry about it, honey!" Candy giggled again, then turned back to Donkey Kong. "So, what can I do for you? Do you mind if I… tune your instrument up?"

Blake's eyes widened and quickly covered Ruby's ears. "You don't need to hear this!"

"Ack! Hey!"

Donkey Kong pulled his bongos out. "Oh me oh my… these things are worn out! I should definitely repair these."

Kazooie turned to Blake. "Uh… what were you thinking of when she said instrument?"

"I… uh…"

"Dear Rareware, get your mind out of the gutter!"

_Not my fault I like reading erotica! _Blake thought.

"Oh, Diddy, I made this just for you. I meant to give this to you earlier but I was… distracted." She giggled and handed Diddy an electric guitar.

"Hoo hoo!" Diddy cheered and started jamming out.

"Banjo, do you want me to tune up your banjo?" Candy asked.

_Sweet Oum, stop with the innuendos! _Blake thought, blushing like crazy.

"Nah, I'm good. I just tuned it up a few hours ago."

"Blake, are you okay? You're burning up!" Ruby exclaimed.

"O-Oh, am I?"

"Okay. Kazooie, how's your kazoo? I could upgrade it for you if you want."

"I'm good!"

"Alright then." Candy turned to look at Ruby and Blake. "Hmm… would you like some instruments of your own?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ruby smiled.

"Uh… yeah, sure."

Candy giggled. "I know just the thing for you two." She said and went toward the back, coming back out with two instruments. "Here's a lovely Electric Keyboard for Ruby, and a harmonica for Blake."

"Oooooh, coooooool!" Ruby gushed.

"Thank you."

"Now, these two have a special effect to them when you play these. Just think of it as a… bonus." She giggled.

Blake blushed like crazy. "Wh-what kind of bonus?"

"Hmmhmmhmm, you'll see~!"

"I… uh… it's been nice talking to you!" Blake said and ran off.

"Huh? What's her problem?" Kazooie asked.

"Goodness gracious, was it something I said?" Candy wondered before shrugging it off. "Oh well, take care everyone… oh, and see you around, honeybunches." She said to DK and blew him a kiss, making Donkey Kong's heart go aflutter.

"Alright, come on, lover boy." Banjo said, dragging the gorilla out while Ruby waved goodbye to her and then walked out.

**End BGM**

**Resume Angry Aztec BGM**

Blake was hiding underneath a palm tree. "I have _GOT _to stop reading erotica." Blake shuddered.

"You okay, Blake?" Ruby asked after they got out.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Probably just the desert heat." Blake lied.

"Again? You gotta wear lighter clothes!"

"I know!" Blake sighed. "Alright, let's just find our friends, get those blueprints and get those Golden Bananas."

"Right!" Ruby nodded as they walked off together.

"HEEEEEY!" A voice caught their attention as they turned their heads to see a cage with a trapped llama, but that wasn't the only thing they saw in the cage. They quickly ran toward the cage.

"Hey Sky! Didn't think you'd be trapped in here… with a llama." Ruby said.

"Ugh, tell me about it!" Sky sighed. "Do you think you can us out of here?"

"We can try!" Ruby nodded.

"Bolt cutters." Banjo requested where Kazooie pulled out some bolt cutters from the backpack.

"Bolt cutters!" Kazooie said as Banjo quickly cut the bars and then Donkey Kong pried them off, freeing them as the llama quickly ran off to a temple while Sky walked out.

"Freedom!" Sky exclaimed. "Soooo, who's the bear and bird?"

"Banjo and Kazooie." Ruby replied.

"I see. The name's Sky!"

"Nice to meet ya!" Banjo said, both shaking hands, and then Wrench, Sky's pet falcon popped out of Sky's pocket. "Oh! You have a bird too?"

"Yup! His name's Wrench!" Sky smiled as Wrench hopped up on Sky's shoulder and nodded at the duo.

"Well, howdy there!" Banjo waved at Wrench.

"Alright, I think we should follow that llama." Blake suggested. "I have a feeling we'll find more of our friends in there."

"Good idea!" Ruby nodded and then they ran off together until they reached the Llama's Temple, walking inside where they saw the same llama resting above a pool of lava while some Kritters were going about their day.

"That seems like an odd placement for lava." Blake mused.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Ruby grinned and pulled out her electrical keyboard.

"What will that do?"

"Oh, I'm thinking that this will be enough to wake this llama up and have him run over the Kritters. It'll be funny!"

"I second that!" Kazooie exclaimed.

"This should be good." Sky chuckled.

"Alright, give it a whirl." Blake said. "…You do know how to play the piano, right?"

"Shouldn't be too difficult!" Ruby said and then put her fingers on the keyboard. "Let's see… what do I want to play…" She wondered to herself, closing her eyes. "Aha! I got it!" She slammed her fingers on the keyboard, playing an electrical version of Red Like Roses Part II.

"A-ack! Wh-why can't I move?!" A Kritter exclaimed.

"I'm… I'm paralyzed! Why am I paralyzed?!"

Meanwhile, the llama stood up, awakened by the song, looked around and despite what Ruby had thought it'd do, it spat in the pool of lava which somehow cooled it off to where it was now water before lying back down for a nap.

"What?!" Ruby yelled.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sky said.

"Well, the good news is that the lava is gone and the Kritters are paralyzed." Blake pointed out. "The bad news? The pool is now covered in saliva. Ew."

"I'm not going in there!" Sky said.

"Well, there's no chance I'm going in that disgusting pool!" Ruby said. "I'd rather fight these Kritters instead of swimming in there! Banjo, how about you?"

"Um, I'd rather _not _swim in saliva." Banjo shook his head.

"Blegh! No thank you!" Kazooie protested.

"Ugh, great…" Ruby sighed. "Well, I don't know what's underneath that pool, but I'm not-"

**SPLASH!**

They immediately saw Donkey Kong and Diddy swimming through the water. "They're brave…" Sky mused.

"I'm sure they don't care." Ruby shrugged and then saw the still-paralyzed Kritters. "I'll be right back!" She said and quickly zipped off, quickly taking out the Kritters and Klaptraps with all of them screaming.

"Huh, does she seem a little faster to you?" Blake wondered, watching Ruby zip through the room while not even using her semblance.

"I dunno." Sky shrugged. "She still looks the same as ever."

Ruby returned to them. "Phew! That was a rush!"

"Ruby, were you… faster than usual?" Blake asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind." Blake sighed and then they heard a splash as they turned to see the Kongs returning, with a third Kong in tow.

"Hey there, funny face! How are ya!" Kazooie greeted.

"Banjo? Kazooie? Oh, it's been a while!" He suddenly stretched his arms, wrapping them around Banjo and pulled him toward him, hugging him tightly.

"Well, he's got a funny face." Ruby whispered.

"He doesn't look graceful." Blake said.

"Doesn't look like he has style, either." Sky muttered a bit.

The Kong in question saw the girls and happily waved. "Hello! The name's Lanky!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Ruby smiled. "I'm Ruby, this is Blake and Sky!"

"Hello."

"Sup?"

"Nice to meet ya!" Lanky grinned. "…Oh! That reminds me! Before I was locked up in this temple, I saw Tiny get sent to another temple!"

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! I'll show ya!" He said and took off, the others following him as they raced across the desert to the other temple and then they ran in, where they noticed a large chunk of ice in the room. "Hmm, I don't know where she is."

"I have a feeling she's underneath the ice." Sky said.

"Well, how are we gonna get her out? We don't have a Fire Flower on us!" Ruby pointed out.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Banjo pulled a Shock Spring out of his backpack and then threw it next to the pool. "Let's go, Kazooie!"

"Right!" Kazooie nodded as Banjo stood on it and then sprung up in the air as Kazooie flapped her wings to fly around the room, before positioning herself. "Here we go!" She yelled and then unleashed Beak Buster, slamming into the ice and shattering the ice on impact.

"Ooooh! That looked like it hurt!" Blake winced.

"Nice going, bird brain!" A Kritter taunted. "Hope you like the afterlife!"

Banjo got out of the pool and then Kazooie shook it off. "You were saying?" Kazooie grinned.

"Uh… WHAT." The Kritter jawdropped before getting pelted by eggs. "Ack!"

"Are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally fine!" Kazooie grinned.

"Guh-huh! Let's go!" Banjo said and hopped into the pool, where the others did the same and came into a large room, which held Tiny Kong.

**End BGM**

"Oh thank goodness!" Tiny smiled. "I can't believe they got me too…"

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!" Ruby exclaimed.

Sky noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Guys! Above us!" She yelled, catching their attention to see a large Necky coming in with a pirate hat on top of it. Diddy immediately recognized this and let out some angry chimpanzee noises.

"Krow?" Lanky translated.

"Doesn't look like a crow." Ruby said.

"I think that's his name." Blake sweatdropped.

**BGM: Snakey Chantey (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

"Go Wrench!" Sky yelled as Wrench flew over to Krow and tackled Krow, then dodged his swipes and then clawed him in the chest before flying back to avoid getting countered by the talons. Ruby quickly used her Boomerang to smack Krow in the face, catching his attention and flew over toward her. Diddy quickly brought out his Peanut Popguns and quickly fired at Krow, which he swiftly avoided and had his sights set on Ruby.

Blake brought out her Shadow Whip and flicked her wrist, the whip grabbing a hold of Krow and then she turned around and slammed him into the ground behind her. "Okay, I can get used to this." Blake smirked before summoning the Belladonna Claws and ran toward the downed Necky while Lanky slapped his silly with his arms and Donkey Kong punching him in the chest and Blake slashed through him.

Krow got back up and flew up to his nest, then he threw some large eggs at them, having them bounce around once they landed on the ground. Banjo picked one up and threw it back at Krow while he dove for Sky, the egg hitting him and having him fall to the ground, then Sky ran over to him and brought out a scimitar and then slashed Krow a few times before having Wrench dive bomb Krow and clawed him with his talons before flying off as Krow got back up and glared at the War Bird Trainer and attempted to claw her, but Diddy Kong flew in with his jet pack and kicked him right in the beak. Krow glared at Diddy and chased him, but then Diddy flew up in the air where Ruby threw her Crescent Boomerang at the Necky to strike him down.

Diddy let out some angry grunts and aimed his jetpack at him, then launched himself toward him and then slammed into him, the jetpack exploding and Diddy jumped out of the explosion while Krow slammed into a wall and fell to the ground, struggling to get up but fell limp after a few seconds. He then disappeared and left behind five blueprints.

**End BGM**

"Alright! Way to go, Diddy!" Ruby praised as Diddy Kong blushed a bit and scratched his cheek while Donkey Kong gave him a friendly noogie. They then lifted up the cage that held Tiny, where she walked out.

"Woohoo! That's what I'm talking about!" Tiny cheered.

"Come on, let's take these over to Snide." Ruby said after picking up the blueprints.

"Do we _have _to go all the way back to Jungle Japes, though?" Blake asked.

"Actually, I think I saw Snide's HQ here somewhere." Ruby told her.

"How did-… you know what, I'm not even gonna question it." Blake shook her head, where they all walked off back to Snide's HQ.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Goodness gracious! You're asking me to join the Assist Trophies?" Chef Kawasaki asked, happily pouring some soup in his pot.

"Yeah!" Nora grinned.

"You can also help in the kitchen, I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Ren said.

"It's a deal!" Kawasaki grinned. "Do you have any other chefs in the kitchen?"

"We have a few, but they're kinda creepy." Jaune said.

"Aww, they can't be that bad."

* * *

_A few minutes later, in the Smash Mansion kitchen__…_

"They're wire frames?!" Kawasaki exclaimed.

"Yup, when we're not training against them and getting our butts handed to them, the Fighting Wire Frames usually hang out in the kitchen and prepare meals." Jaune said.

"Nah, we usually kick their butts. Jaune's the one who's unlucky." Nora said.

"Hey!"

"It's usually different who cooks the meals." Pyrrha explained. "One day it's the Wire Frames, the next day, we may have either the Polygon team or the Alloy team." She said.

"Don't forget the Miis! They help out too!" Nora pointed out.

"I just can't help but think some of them look indentical to some of the Smashers…" Ren muttered a bit.

"Oh good, you see it too!" Jaune sighed in relief.

Kawasaki grinned. "I wouldn't mind some helpers! I'm in!"

"Excellent!" Nora grinned.

"Alright, Wire Frames! Allow me to show you what I can do!"

"Come on, let's go find another Assist Trophy." Jaune said and they took off.

* * *

_Somewhere else__…_

**BGM: Dr. Toadley (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Do I hear someone approaching me? I most certainly do." Dr. Toadley turned around and saw Nyx approaching him. "Hello there, Nyx. Is there something I can help you with? I most certainly can!"

Nyx chuckled. "Hey, doc… there's something I need to ask you. It involves my teammate."

"Which teammate is it?"

"Xena."

"Ah, the little ticking time bomb. Yes… I remember her well… she troubling you?"

"Well, no… it's just, well…"

"Spit it out!"

"Oh, alright, it's what Mewtwo said to her!"

"Mewtwo is always blunt, but he does have a good, well-meaning heart. I'm sure he had good intentions. What did the creature say to her?" Toadley asked as Nyx explained the situation to him, as his expression suddenly turned dark. "…I see…"

**End BGM**

"Stare into my crystal ball." He requested as Nyx nodded and stared at it while Toadley began doing his magic. "What Mewtwo said, though extreme as he may be at times, is correct. Time is running out for the girl."

"What?!" Nyx whispered in horror.

**BGM: Where is the Hope (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age Definitive Edition)**

"Yes… indeed. Mewtwo is doing everything he can to save her, before she gets swallowed by her mental instability. She may have had an episode when Bowser took over the castle and another when she fought Mega Man in her test. These episodes are getting more and more frequent. The last one had caught Mewtwo's attention during this last one and I believe she had an episode just the other day when Bowser and Torchwick attacked Toad Town. You barely got her to snap out of it when she heard those explosions caused by Bullet Bills. Mewtwo is stalling for time until he gets her to be one with her dark side. It is only a matter of time before she gets triggered again… and not just from an explosion."

"What do you mean?"

The crystal ball showed Mewtwo using Psyshock on Xena. "While extreme as it may be, he is attempting to save her life. For you see-" The crystal ball showed a different kind of Xena, one where she is standing up to Mewtwo's torment. "-Her dark side is slowly resisting the treatment. Xena is at a constant war with herself, desperate to become one with herself, but her dark side is fighting it. Mewtwo is a major threat to the dark side and he is doing everything he can to prevent it from escaping. The problem with this-" The crystal ball showed Dark Xena pushing Xena down. "-Is that the dark side doesn't _want _to be one with her. It is like it has a mind of its own." The crystal ball then showed her running toward Mewtwo with her sword out.

"No way…" Nyx whispered and quickly turned her head before she could see what she did with Mewtwo.

"Indeed. These episodes have been making her stronger. What may have started as PTSD and split personality issues has turned into something dangerous, and Mewtwo is trying everything he can to stop this from happening. Her dark side is desperately trying to block her out and have free reign on her body. If that happens, the worst case scenario will be what as Mewtwo had told you. I do not foresee any best case scenarios."

"No… there has to be a way to stop this!" Nyx said.

"If you find a way to stop your teammate from going off the deep end permanently, then find it now. Time is running out. The only logical way is for Mewtwo to do what he is doing right now."

"No… we'll find a way." Nyx told him. "Xena is our teammate, and I'll be damned if we have to resort to killing her." She said and then walked out.

**End BGM**

"Good luck, you are going to need it." Toadley gravely said and then his crystal ball showed him an image. "Oh? …Ooooh… what kind of scenario is _this?__"_

* * *

**Ya know, personally, I would've saved that Mario Maker 2 update for a Direct, but hey, you do you Nintendo. **


	6. Battle in a Pyramid

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

****To those who are requesting CFVY's Bad Fur Day... while it does seem like an interesting idea, i'm going to have to axe the idea. From what i've seen, it just will not work. An opera singing Great Mighty Poo, all the adult, raunchy humor the game has, all of the movie references and parodies and the final boss is a _Xenomorph. _Yeah, no. I'm not going through with the idea. Sorry.****

* * *

**BGM: Dr. Light****'****s Theme (Mega Man X)**

"I've heard a great deal about you, Penny." Dr. Light said, as they were in his lab. "Mega Man told me everything about you."

Penny smiled. "Mega Man is a good friend."

"Indeed. Do you mind if I tweak you up a bit?"

"Um, I'm not sure if that's a good-"

"Don't worry, I'm actually good friends with your father in Atlas. I actually asked him if I could upgrade you a bit and he gave me the green light."

"Oh! Well, in that case, work away!"

"I'm going to put you to sleep. Just a precaution in case if I accidentally screw something up while you are online."

"Understood!" Penny nodded as Light turned her off and laid her on the table.

"Okay, let's see now…" Dr. Light stroked his beard as he looked into her, pulling up some holographic screens out of thin air. "Let's see, ah… not exactly waterproof. Looking in these memory banks, she went to Delfino… that will not do." He said and then went right to work.

"Hey Dr. Light, what do we do with her weapons?" Roll asked, pointing to her blades.

"Hmm…" Dr. Light rolled Penny to the side and opened up her back to reveal her blades attached to strings. "Oh, this is a major hazard." He said grimly. "One false move and she'll cut herself in half with these. Might even severely damage her arm…" He mused. "Not to mention she might be in a battle where her opponent will use her blades against her. This will not do at all. Auto, get me the scissors, I have an idea!"

"Right!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at Angry Aztec__…_

**BGM: Snide****'****s HQ (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Alright, perfect!" Snide chuckled. "I need more blueprints before I can begin my preparations."

_This dude is actually a weasel. You gotta be kidding me. _Sky thought to herself.

"Just several more blueprints and we'll be good to go."

"So, quick question. How do you have a second base in DK Isle?" Blake asked.

"Ha! I get around, but I'm not revealing my secrets."

"Do you have a teleporter?" Ruby asked.

"What! Of course not. Teleporters don't exist!"

"Then, what's that over there?" Ruby pointed toward a wall with several machines embedded in walls with signs above them that said "Teleporter to Jungle Japes", "Teleporter to Frantic Factory", and so on.

"Bah! That's for decoration!"

Kazooie rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiight…"

"So, do you happen to know if any of our friends are located in this desert?" Blake asked.

"Come to think of it… I'm not sure." Snide mused. "You could always try the pyramid. Maybe you'll find one of your friends in there."

"Excellent! Then that's where we'll go!" Ruby grinned. "See ya, Snide!"

"See ya!" Snide waved as they walked out the doors, then he turned to his teleporters and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Angry Aztec (Donkey Kong 64)**

"We should stop by Cranky's place." Tiny suggested. "And possibly stop by Funky's too."

"Oh! And stop by Candy's place too!" Lanky added, with Donkey Kong nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think Cranky and Funky Kong are here. I think we need to go to Jungle Japes." Blake pointed out.

"Nonsense, Blake! I think I saw the lab nearby." Ruby said, as Diddy and Donkey Kong "ooked" in agreement and then they headed on over to Cranky Kong's location in the area and found it, causing Blake to sweatdrop.

"You gotta be kidding me." Blake muttered as they walked inside the lab.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Well well well, if it isn't Tiny and Lanky! I got just the potions for ya." Cranky said and giving them the potions, where the two drank it up. To everyone's surprise, Tiny shrunk down to the size of an ant, and Lanky suddenly inflated like a balloon.

"What the heck?!" Ruby and Blake yelled.

"So he has no style and no grace, yet he inflates himself just like a balloon?" Kazooie asked. "Good heavens, how is that supposed to make sense?"

"I don't think anything is supposed to make sense." Sky sweatdropped.

"Tell me about it! We spent ten years doin' nothing and the first thing we do is go-kart racing which turned out to be a disaster!" Kazooie exclaimed.

"This is why Microsoft should be better off workin' on computers and not on gaming consoles! They ruin everything they touch!" Cranky complained. "They worked on the Kinect and looked at how well THAT did them! Now they're being lazy and they decided to put an X in front of Xbox One! Lousy lazy developers! They should call the next console the Xbox One F since we have an S and an X, then they should call the next one the Xbox One SFX where they only care about sound effects and nothin' else!"

"What's he ranting about?" Ruby whispered to Blake while Donkey Kong and Diddy were attempting to pull Lanky down from the ceiling.

"Something about a box…" Blake shrugged. "Not sure what this "Connect" thing would do…"

"Should we tell them?" Kazooie asked.

"Best if we let it be for now." Banjo advised.

"Don't get me started on this Red Ring of Death!"

Tiny Kong emerged back to normal size. "Wahoo! I feel great!" She said as Lanky deflated himself and landed on top of DK and Diddy.

"I feel great as well!" Lanky grinned and then they all walked out while Cranky was busy ranting about Microsoft, then they headed on over to Funky's Armory.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Funky****'****s Armory (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Lanky dude! Tiny! I have just the thing for you!" Funky exclaimed and pulled out two weapons. "Ta-dah!" He handed them their weapons and ammo. Lanky's weapon was a bamboo shoot and Tiny's weapon was a crossbow. "These right here are called the Grape Shooter and the Feather Shooter!"

"Wait wait wait… grapes and feathers? _WHAT?!__" _Blake yelled in surprise. "How does that work?!"

"Blake, Diddy fires peanuts out of his popguns. I'm sure these will work fine." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, and I can have Kazooie fire eggs from her mouth!" Banjo said.

"…And she's okay with that?"

"Woman, I'm okay with a lot of things." Kazooie told her.

"If you say so…" Blake shrugged it off. "Alright, so I guess we have feathers and grapes as ammo, not to mention coconuts and peanuts. I suppose it can't get too crazy after this."

"Alright, to Candy's!" Tiny exclaimed.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Candy****'****s Music Store (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Oh, hello! Back for more?" Candy asked and then looked at Tiny. "I know just the thing for you." She said and then handed Tiny a saxophone.

"Oh, cool!" Tiny grinned and happily played it while Candy walked in the back and handed Lanky a trombone.

"Here you are, big boy!" Candy winked at Lanky who took it and happily played a tune.

"Thanks, Candy!" Lanky smiled.

"Anytime." She let out a giggle as they all walked out.

**End BGM**

**Resume Angry Aztec BGM**

"That honestly wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be the second time." Blake said once they were out.

"What was bad the second time?" Ruby asked.

"Did you not hear the innuendos the first time we met her?"

"Uh… no?" Ruby tilted her head.

"I didn't hear it either." Banjo said.

"Nope! Not a peep." Kazooie chimed in.

Blake turned to Donkey Kong and Diddy. "You two probably heard it, right?" She asked, but the Kongs shook their head. "Oh come on!"

"I think someone's obsessed with innuendos." Sky whispered to Ruby.

"I believe you're right."

"Gah! Let's just go…" Blake grumbled as they walked off toward the pyramid, where Donkey Kong opened up the door by forcefully opening it.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Angry Aztec - Temple (Donkey Kong 64)**

"I've got a bad feeling about this place." Sky said.

"Yeah, we best be on our guard." Banjo nodded as they walked around where Ruby stepped on a floor tile that sunk into the floor and then arrows shot out in front of them.

"Ack!" Ruby yelped.

"I see a switch over on the other side!" Tiny exclaimed.

"We'll handle this!" Banjo grinned. "Kazooie! Let's roll!"

"Right!" Kazooie exclaimed, as she covered Banjo's face with her wings and used Wonder Wing to get across the trap, then they made it to the other side unharmed and hit the switch to deactivate the arrow trap.

"How are you both not dead?" Blake asked.

"Honestly? We're not sure how we don't get hurt when we use that move." Banjo shrugged.

"We're just lucky!"

"I'm not sure that'd be considered luck." Sky said as they crossed the trap while Blake elbowed Ruby.

"Next time, be more careful." Blake lightly scolded.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Remember when we had that discussion with Sun and Neptune asking who would most likely be the first one to spring a trap? Everyone said it was you."

"I thought we all said it was Jaune…"

"Well, technically, it was a tie between you and Jaune."

"Strange, I thought it was unanimously Jaune…"

Blake rubbed her chin in thought. "Or, maybe it _was_ Jaune and we said your name for something else? I will admit, it's been a while."

"I think It was "Who could eat a hundred cookies in a minute."

"Yeah, that was probably it." Blake chuckled. "Sorry."

"Ah, don't sweat it!" Ruby giggled, giving Blake a side hug as they kept walking. They noticed the path split up on two sides as they went to the left, and then Blake accidentally stepped on a switch that caused axes to swing from side to side in front of them.

"Whoops…" Blake sweatdropped.

"What was that about being more careful?" Ruby teased.

"Me and my big mouth." Blake chuckled a bit as Tiny made herself get smaller and ran across the trap unscathed and then hit a button to deactivate the trap. They then walked into a room and saw that it was empty.

"Well, this is a dud." Kazooie said.

"Wait, I see something on the other side of this room!" Ruby said and ran over to it while the others walked behind her, but Blake turned her head to notice a colorful yellow and blue coffin indented in a wall, not to mention there was a snake-like rune next to it.

"Hmm…" Blake eyed the two suspiciously.

"Oh wow! Look at this! A button that opens up the door on the right side!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, it's a good thing we came here!" Sky grinned as Ruby pressed the button, as they heard a slam nearby.

"Let's go!"

"…Is It me or these two suspicious looking?" Blake asked.

"Eh, I think you're over-thinking it." Ruby told her.

"You sure? I haven't seen these two in the pyramid before."

"Maybe this is where they keep all the coffins?"

"I doubt it."

"Eh, let's not worry about it." Ruby said as they walked off with Blake following them, taking one last look at the objects before closing the door. They walked to the other side and noticed that the trap in front of them was a small pathway with both sides filled with water and crocodiles were swimming. "You gotta be kidding me." Ruby sweatdropped.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be careful." Sky said, but Donkey Kong had other ideas as he jumped in and beat the crap out of the crocodile as it tried to snap its jaws on his arm, but he snapped it shut and threw it toward the other side and beat the crap out of both of them before hopping out and pounded his chest while stars circled around the KO'd crocodiles. "…Or let him beat the snot out of the crocodiles, that works too." She said as they all sweatdropped.

**End BGM**

When they got into the other room, they saw a massive dragon snoozing away. "What the heck is that thing?" Sky asked.

"Oh, it's Dogadon." Lanky said.

Tiny sweatdropped. "Dogadon… he doesn't like it when intruders are in his home." She said and then Donkey Kong let out a few grunts in confusion. "Hey, so did I!"

"What'd he say?" Ruby asked.

"He thought Dogadon lived in a cave. I guess he decided to live here instead." Tiny shrugged and then Dogadon woke up, yawning. "Uh oh."

Dogadon got up and saw the gang in front of him. He then let out a roar and launched fire at the gang.

**BGM: Jungle Joust (Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle - Donkey Kong Adventure)**

They quickly avoided the massive fireball. "Alright, I guess we're doing this!" Ruby said, pulling out her boomerang and throwing it at Dogadon, but he flew back to avoid it and then dove at Blake, who activated her semblance as soon as he touched her, and then she was near Sky, where Dogadon slammed into a wall and fell over where she used her Shadow Whip to smack int in the back and then Sky had Wrench tackle it and claw it, then Tiny and Lanky fired their weapons. Dogadon recovered at the right time to get some grapes splattered on his face as he wiped it off with a scowl.

"Seriously, how would grapes even _work?!__" _Blake wondered while Dogadon flew up as Diddy brought out his Jetpack and aimed his Popguns at him as Dogadon breathed fire at him, but he flew out of the way and fired peanuts at him. Dogadon retaliated by flying over and swiping Diddy, but he maneuvered out of the way as Dogadon turned around and roared… when suddenly, a dark ball of energy slammed into Dogadon, making him yelp and turn around as did the others, where they saw the same coffin and snake-like rune from before.

**End BGM**

"Cofa!"

"Rune!"

"It's a Cofagrigus!" Ruby exclaimed. "…But what's that other thing?"

"I… think it's a haunted slab of rock that so happens to be a Pokemon." Blake said. "…At least, I think it's a Pokemon."

Ruby brought out her scroll and took a picture of it. "I'll just take a photo of it juuuust in case." She said.

"Now's not the time for photography!" Sky yelled as Dogadon glared at the two Pokemon and charged at them, grabbing a hold of Runerigus's shadowy arms… which was a terrible mistake to do. Dogadon's eyes widened in terror and let out a scream before flying away in terror, making a Dogadon-sized shape hole in the wall.

"Uh… what just happened?" Tiny asked.

"Big baby!" Kazooie taunted.

The two Pokemon then looked at the gang, sporting nasty grins at them. "I think we'll have to fight them!" Banjo said.

"Bring it on!" Ruby smirked.

**BGM: Battle! Trainer - Sun and Moon (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Cofagrigus jumped in the air and unleashed Dark Pulse on Blake, where she made a clone of herself at the last second and then ran over to Cofagrigus with summoning her Belladonna Claws and slashed at Cofagrigus a few times, where it retaliated by delivering an uppercut to knock Blake in the air and then Cofagrigus unleashed a Shadow Ball that hit Blake in the back. "Argh!" Blake retaliated by firing a Charged Shot at Cofagrigus, but it jumped back.

"Grig Grig Grig!" Cofagrigus taunted.

Runerigus quickly fired a few Shadow Balls at Sky and Ruby, but they quickly dodged them while Donkey Kong delivered a hearty DK Punch to Runerigus' body, but it did nothing as it laughed and slapped DK with its slab-like hands with a Brutal Swing. Runerigus proceeded to fire Shadow Balls at Banjo but he jumped in the air and then landed in front of it, where Banjo grabbed Kazooie and slammed her into it to knock it back.

"Kazooie! Are you okay?!" Ruby yelled in horror.

"You kiddin'? That doesn't even faze me!" Kazooie laughed and then they used Wonderwing to slam into Runerigus, knocking it further. Runerigus jumped in the air and slammed into the ground, using Earthquake to knock them all to the ground, though Cofagrigus jumped in the air in time.

"Rig Rig Rig!" Runerigus cackled and then aimed directly at Ruby. "Ruuuuune…RIGUS!" it yelled, launching Curse directly at Ruby. Ruby gasped and dodged the incoming skull-like fireball and quickly threw her boomerang at it, hitting Runerigus and knocked it back a foot. It retaliated by throwing a Shadow Ball at her, but she jumped out of the way while Tiny aimed her crossbow at it and fired a few feathers, which Runerigus backhanded them to send the feathers to the ground.

Sky brought out her scimitar and ran toward Cofagrigus while it was clashing with Blake using Shadow Claw. She quickly slashed Cofagrigus to knock it back. It responded by using a point-blank Hex on her, making her yell in pain as Wrench came flying over and clawed it with his talons, then flew up to avoid it swiping at him. Blake saw her chance and quickly slashed at Cofagrigus with her Claws, making it yell in pain and then she fired a charged shot that knocked Cofagrigus down, but it got back up and grabbed Blake. With a nasty grin, he turned to Runerigus. "Cofa! Cofa!"

"Rune!" Runerigus smirked and charged up a Curse attack as Blake's eyes widened, then Donkey Kong ran over and headbutted Cofagrigus, burying him in the ground for a while and freed Blake, then the two jumped away from the Curse attack. "Rune?!" Runerigus cried in surprise as Diddy Kong threw his jetpack at the Grudge Pokemon and it exploded, causing Runerigus to slam into Cofagrigus who just got out of its spot and knocked the two down. The two Ghost Types got up and glared at the two, only to get blown away by Ruby's Charged Attack from her Rose Palm, then Blake ran toward the two Ghost Types and slashed through them with her Belladonna Claws.

"C-Cofa…" Cofagrigus groaned, weakly getting up as did Runerigus.

"Does anyone have any Pokeballs?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Blake shook her head while the others shook their heads as well. "Aww…"

"We'll finish this!" Banjo exclaimed and then he and Kazooie both used Wonderwing to slam into the two exhausted Ghost types to finish them off, as they cried out and fell to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"That takes care of them." Ruby said. "Shame that we don't have any Pokeballs. Would've been cool to have them with us."

"Maybe some other time." Blake told her as they walked toward the door that Dogadon was originally guarding and saw the bananas that were in the room, plus a key for K. Lumsy, where the Kongs cheered while Donkey Kong pounded his chest, then they picked up the Golden Bananas and walked off.

* * *

_Sometime later__…_

Squawks flew around the island. "I can't find any bananas around here… where are they?" He wondered. He suddenly heard a yell of gratitude and the whole island shook, though luckily for him, he was in the air. "What in the world is going on down there?" He asked as he noticed something opening up underneath the Blast-O-Matic underwater. "Oh? What's this?" He wondered and then saw the group walk out of K. Lumsy's prison, so he flew over to greet them. "Squawk! I saw something open up underneath the Blast-O-Matic!" He called out.

"Really?" Ruby asked with intrigue.

"Then I guess that's where we're going next!" Sky grinned as Squawks guided them to the spot where they dove underneath the water to see what had opened up.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Rathalos! Rathalooooooos! Where are you?" Jaune asked after they had entered a dark cave.

"You sure Rathalos would be in a place like this?" Ren asked.

"Argh, I thought so! Rathalos hangs out in caves, right?" Jaune asked.

"Hey! I see a light up ahead!" Nora exclaimed. "Maybe we'll find Rathalos in here!"

"Yeah!" Jaune nodded as they ran ahead, only to find out that the lights were coming from a village… and they were now running in snow.

"It's a… town?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Why is there snow on the ground?" Nora wondered.

"I'm sure we'll ask around where Rathalos is at." Ren asked. "Let's try that restaurant over there." He said and then they walked over to the building.

"Grillby's? Interesting name." Nora mused as they walked inside and saw a bunch of monsters inside going about their day. They spotted JNPR but they didn't really seem to mind and shrugged it off.

"Lots of monsters…" Jaune sweatdropped. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Hmm… hey, why don't we ask that Dry Bones over there? He might know something." Pyrrha suggested as they walked over to a table where they saw a skeleton drinking some ketchup from the bottle.

"Hmm? You four look color coded. What's the occasion?" The skeleton asked.

"Hey uh, we're looking for someone named Rathalos. Have you seen him?" Jaune asked.

"Rathalos, huh? Never met the guy." He shrugged and then offered a hand. "Name's Sans. Nice to meet ya."

**BGM: sans. (Undertale)**

"Nice to meet you too." Jaune nodded.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Jaune Arc, and this is Pyrrha, Ren and Nora."

"Hello!"

"Hi there."

"Hiya!"

"Nice to meet ya. So, you're looking for this Rathalos guy, huh? What's the problem… you have a bone to pick with him?"

"Well no, we're looking for him to have him be an Assist Trophy for the Smash Ultimate Tournament." Ren explained.

"Smash Ultimate? Sounds ultimately smashing." Sans chuckled.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Nora grinned and placed her hands on Sans. "Sans, right? How would you like to join Smash Bros? Master Hand said the doors are always open for everyone! You'd fit right in!"

"Me? Fight?" Sans laughed a bit. "Nah, I'm good. I don't feel like smashing anyone."

"Aww, why not?"

"Doesn't sound like my cup of tea." Sans shrugged it off. "I gotta hand it to you though, I appreciate the offer."

"Not your cup of tea?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Translation: He's really lazy!" A monster called out.

"Ooooh."

"Eh, it's all good." Sans shrugged and finished his ketchup bottle. "If you're looking for this Rathalos fella, he's not here. Try somewhere else." He said and got up. "If you're willing to give him a bad time, give him a wallop for me." He said and walked out of Grillby's.

**End BGM**

"Did that Dry Bones seem weird to you?" Ren asked.

"Well, obviously! He was drinking out of a ketchup bottle! Everyone knows the best condiment to drink out of is maple syrup!" Nora declared.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Pyrrha sweatdropped.

"Then what _did _he mean?!"

"Let's go." Jaune said as they walked out. "Shoot, I thought for sure Rathalos would've been here. Where could he be?"

"I'm sure we'll find him." Pyrrha smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile__… __at the Smash Mansion…_

"Why is there a Rathalos terrorizing the grounds of the Smash Mansion?!" Master Hand demanded, watching Rathalos breathe fire everywhere.

"Uh... eheheh... that would've been my fault." Kamek sheepishly said. "I was trying to fire magic at Mario and it opened up this portal and out came... THIS thing! It started terrorizing Toad Town before flying over here! I've been trying to get rid of it, but it won't listen." He said, watching Ken, Ryu, Terry, Red and Gloria fight it, with the Links, Zelda, Sheik, Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin and Kamui on standby.

"Well, get rid of it then!" Master Hand ordered.

"R-right away!" Kamek nodded and launched magic at the Rathalos, where the wyvern saw this and jumped away, nearly landing on Robin but he quickly jumped back in time, as the magic hit the ground as another portal appeared, but suddenly, the portal rose from the ground and was suspended in the air. "Eh? This has NEVER happened before!"

"I'll get rid of this bloody thing!" Gloria yelled. "Cinderace! Kick its arse with Pyro Ball!"

"Cinder… RACE!" Cinderace kicked up a rock and kicked it toward the Wyvern, with it catching ablaze and slammed into the dragon.

"Nice shot!" Ken gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal__…_

A group consisting of 8 people wearing masks. Three of them boys, four of them girls, and one of them looked like a black cat with white accents. They were standing on top of a building, looking at a god in front of them with the sounds of everyone cheering from the streets. These eight, were none other than the Phantom Thieves, with their aliases being Joker, Skull, Panther, Mona, Fox, Queen, Oracle, and Noir. Their real names being Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Morgana, Yusuke Kitigawa, Makoto Nijima, Futaba Sakura and Haru Okumura, if you were curious... although Futaba was above her team, being the support of the group after all.

The god in front of them, Yaldaboath, was standing in front of them while Joker got up and broke the chains of Arsene, to which Arsene glowed and roared loudly before exploding into light, to which some of them looked on in awe, but Yaldaboath didn't even seem to care, to which he lightly chuckled.

"So you have failed to harness the power. Now matter how many prayers of those foolish masses come together..." A loud thunderclap interrupted him. "...Hmm?!"

A large Persona creature descended from the skies above, and landed behind the Phantom Thieves. This... was Sataneal. The crowd below being in awe and screaming with cheers was considered a huge understatement at the moment.

**BGM: Our Beginning (Persona 5)**

"That's..." Fox breathed.

"Man, it's huge!" Skull exclaimed.

"What an immense power...!" Morgana exclaimed. "No way... Is it a Persona...?" He wondered while the crowd below was going crazy while the Phantom Thieves were fully healed from Yaldaboath's wrath.

"Fools..." Yaldaboath said. "This is why man is doomed." He said and unleashed Rays of Control, a powerful explosion attack, but to his surprise... none of them were hurt. "Impossible!" He exclaimed, while the crowd below went ballistic about the Phantom Thieves' amazing power.

Morgana smirked. "I see... if a god plays naughty, then it's a demon lord's duty to punish him! What better way is there for a finale as a trickster! Joker, we're entrusting our strength and the people's hopes to you! Put an end to this!"

"Right." Joker nodded and then raised his fist in the air, clenching it as his hand glowed before he was ready to deal the final blow. "Pillage him, Satanael!" He ordered as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Yaldaboath. "Begone." He said, while Satanael aimed his gun at the massive god as well.

"Preposterous... you dare rob the people's wishes?!" Yaldaboath asked, before Joker pulled the trigger where Satanael did the same, where the bullet went through his head, leaving a gigantic bullet hole in the process, where Yaldaboath nearly fell over while a massive earthquake shook Japan.

**End BGM**

"What power..." Yaldaboath quietly exclaimed. "It surpasses mine own... a god born from the wish of the masses..." He said and looked to Joker. "So this... is the true Trickster... damn that Igor... it seems he wasn't spouting nonsense..." He said before disappearing for good.

As a few seconds went by, Panther noticed something. "Look!" She exclaimed as they saw a golden chalice floating down.

"Ain't that a Treasure?" Skull wondered. "Right, Mona?"

"Thanks for everything, gang." Mona said.

"Mona...?" Noir whispered as Mona skipped over to the chalice.

"Mona?" Oracle wondered, but before Mona could reach the chalice, a portal opened up underneath him and he fell in.

"WAH!" Mona yelled.

"MONA!" Oracle and Noir yelled.

"What the eff just happened?!" Skull wondered as he went over to it and examined it. "What the hell is this?"

"Careful, Skull." Joker warned.

"Hello!" Skull leaned into the portal. "Hello! Mona, can you hear-" He lost his balance. "Whoa! WHOA!"

"Ryuji!" Panther exclaimed as she tried to hold on to him, but the portal was sucking him in. "Gah! It's sucking me in too!"

"Hang on!" Queen yelled as she tried to grab her, which Noir did the same, then Oracle, then Fox, and then finally Joker as they tried to pull Skull up, but the portal was persistent and pulled in Skull, and then everyone else with everyone screaming, and then the portal closed.

* * *

_Back at the Smash Mansion..._

"Nnngh!" Gloria was on her knees, blood coming down her forehead as Rathalos roared while Cinderace was KO'd, Ken and Ryu were on both knees, Red was knocked on the ground with his Pokemon, though Charizard was still kicking, and Terry rolled his shoulders.

"Hey! Come on, come on!" Terry smirked as the Links and Zeldas joined them.

"We'll take it from here." Zelda said.

"Heh…" Gloria got up, wiping blood from her mouth. "I'm just gettin' started." Gloria smirked, pulling out her lead pipe. "This is the power of a wyvern, eh? This excites me to no end… heh… YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG SCOT, LAD! I'M GONNA FOKIN' MESS YOU UP!"

Rathalos roared and they heard screaming as they looked up to see Morgana, in his cat form, landing on Rathalos... followed by Ryuji, then Ann, and last in line was Akari to which they were all on top of the Wyvern, pinning the wyvern down, and then the portal closed.

"What in the…?" Gloria wondered.

"Well, that's new…" Sheik mused.

"Eh?! More?!" Kamek exclaimed.

"Meooow..." Morgana groaned.

"Mmmph! Can someone please get off of me!"

"Where are we?" Makoto asked.

"Well... that's unexpected." Master Hand said.

"Wait... I know these people!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as they all got off of Rathalos, as it got up and roared… and then Crazy Hand punched it into the ground. "Ahhh, shaddup!"

"Ow..." Futaba groaned, rubbing her head and becoming aware of her surroundings, then noticing the others who were staring back at them. "Wait a second... Zelda characters?" She wondered and looked around. "Fire Emblem?! Pokemon?! Monster Hunter! And an old hag!"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HAG?!" Kamek yelled.

Futaba then looked at the hands. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand?! Wait a second... what kind of mansion is this?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot she was a video game addict." Crazy Hand mused.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion... home of the-" Master Hand cleared his non-existent throat. "SUPER! SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! BROOOOOTHERS!"

"Smash Bros...?" Ryuji quietly asked as he rubbed his head before it hit him. "SMASH BROS?! IS THIS FOR REAL?!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ann yelled.

"Brother, what are you babbling about?" Master Hand asked.

"These guys are from Persona 5!"

"Oh... right, you were on a Persona 5 craze when it came out." Master Hand mused. "I wasn't really into it. Tell me what it's about." He said as Crazy Hand whispered it into his non-existent ear of the whole dang story. Luckily, Crazy Hand is a fast talker. "Really... really! Hmmm! Interesting... uh-huh... mhm! I see!" Master Hand mused. "…Still, I dunno about this…"

"Before we begin... I have to ask, what mission were you on?" Crazy Hand asked.

"We were on our final mission and saved the world." Akira replied, having to translate because Morgana was meowing through it all.

"I see! And Morgana was about to leave you all..." He mused. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" He yelled and snapping his fingers, to which they were suddenly in their Persona appearances again.

"What the... why are we back in our Phantom Thieves attire?!" Morgana asked. "And why are our Personas back?!"

"...Did that cat just talk?" Roy asked.

"Really? Fox and Falco don't faze you, but a talking cat does?" Marth asked.

"There we go. Now you are able to go into your persona aliases however you like. This world is different than yours and we, as the Gods of Creation and Destruction, can pull a few strings… or in this case, a lot of them!" He laughed. "Oh, by the way, you're in Remnant."

"Remnant?" Panther asked before they went back to normal. "Huh!"

"Long story." Crazy Hand said. "But… I HAVE AN IDEA!" He exclaimed. "How about you joining the Smash Family!"

"Brother, I'm not sure about this…"

"Hmm... I wanted to go back to where I was because I have my memories back and my mission is complete. On the other hand, I can hang out with you more often." Morgana mused.

"Oh, and now he talks in his cat form." Roy said.

"And Meowth doesn't bother you..." Robin sweatdropped.

"Brother, what'chu talking about?" Crazy Hand asked.

"As tempting as it may be, I dunno if I want to add in the Phantom Thieves to the roster."

"Okay, then how about just Joker?"

"Doubt it."

"Hey, you said anyone could join at this point! You have the doors open for anyone, ya know! Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know! I don't think they sound like good additions!"

"That's what you said about Crash and Spyro!"

Master Hand pulled out an invitation. "I'm aware of that… however, I think I have a better idea. I think it's high time to throw Waluigi a bone. He deserves it." He said and tossed the invitation in the air, sending it to Waluigi's location. "Good day, Phantom Thieves." He said and then flew off.

"Well… there goes that huge opportunity…" Ryuji sighed.

"Throw Waluigi a bone? Make him a fighter?" Crazy Hand shook his body. "Oh brother, brother, brother… you have made a big mistake." He turned to the Phantom Thieves. "I have a test for all of you! You, as a group, steal the invitation away from Waluigi! If you can do this before he walks in these doors, then all of you will be in the roster!"

Akira chuckled. "Alright then."

"What does Waluigi look like?" Ann asked as Crazy Hand gave them a picture of Waluigi.

"This is what he looks like!"

"Gotcha." Akira nodded and turned to his team. "Let's go." He said as they took off running.

"…What the bloody hell just happened?" Gloria asked as everyone else shrugged.

Master Hand returned with an Assist Trophy stand and threw it at Rathalos, getting Rathalos' data before letting it out and then designed an area for Rathalos to be in and sent him there. "There we go, he'll be happier there." He said and then turned to Crazy Hand. "Ah, I see you sent them off. Good job, brother. I knew I made the right choice!" He said and then flew off.

Crazy Hand chuckled sinisterly. "Oh no, brother… this time, _I _made the right choice."

* * *

**That moment when you watch a Pokemon clip of someone playing Sword and Shield and they had Runerigus on their team, so you have the idea "Hey, what if Runerigus was the boss fight of Angry Aztec instead of Dogadon? Oh, and bring in Cofagrigus too for a double battle!" It did NOT help that I decided to put Dogadon in a pyramid, so of course, I was fighting it constantly until I was like "Oh, screw it! Runerigus and Cofagrigus it is!" I think it worked out well.**

**There, I threw y'all a bone by throwing in Sans for those who wanted me to put him in. (Thanks a LOT, Sakurai. I was envisioning a lot of people demanding I put Sans in the story because he's now in Smash.) BUT! This will be Sans' _only _appearance in the series... considering he's a Mii Costume. So soak it all in because this is his only appearance.**

**However! All is not lost. While the RWBY series may have Sans appear only once and nothing more... that doesn't necessarily mean I won't write him anymore. So, from this moment forward, Sans will be a Super RWBY Chibi exclusive character... but why stop there? It'd be a disservice if I didn't bring in the _rest_ of the Undertale cast, wouldn't it? ;)  
**

**So, like I said, Undertale will strictly be Super RWBY Chibi exclusive. They'll stay _only_ in that area. So don't go asking me about bringing those boneheads (*ba dum tshh*) in my Touhou/Mario series. **

**...Now before I leave, how about that KH3 Re:Mind trailer? That was so awesome and they're FINALLY giving Kairi justice! A playable Kairi and she's kicking the old man's butt! Oh, that was awesome! Oh, and they're also bringing the Final Fantasy characters back. They need to bring back Cloud and Tifa... oh, and Sephiroth. But why stop at two super bosses? We have a stupid Heartless, we have Sephiroth... let's make it three? Disney owns Star Wars... so what if we had Vader be a third super boss? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Anyway, take care, y'all! **


	7. The Fight for the Smash Invite

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Beneath the Mask (Persona 5)**

The Phantom Thieves quickly peeked through the corner of a building, watching the Smash Invite go inside a Warp Pipe. "Okay, so the Smash Invite is already heading to Waluigi." Morgana mused. "He must be on the other end of that pipe!"

Ryuji walked over to the Warp Pipe and looked into it. "Man, it's a long way down…" He mused and turned to the others. "Alright, who's going in? Ladies, how about you?"

"Go through _that _thing? You must be out of your mind!" Ann protested. "What if it goes into the sewers?"

"You do know that-"

"Yes, I know!" Ann looked annoyed. "I do know that not all Warp Pipes lead to the sewers, but I'm not taking my chances with it!"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Makoto said.

"True… but we don't know how we're gonna pop out of the Warp Pipe, so… who's going first as a guinea pig?" Futaba asked as all eyes looked to Ryuji.

"Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Because you were the one who offered us ladies to go first. In you go!" Ann said, pushing him.

"Ack! Alright, alright… I'll go." He said and then climbed in, sitting on the edge of the pipe. "Okay… phew… here we go. Heeeeere we goooo…" He took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go. I can do this!"

"Oh, for crying out loud! Just go in!" Futaba impatiently shoved him in.

"Whoa whoa whoa WO-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Thank you… I was about to do that." Morgana said, and then he hopped in. "WAAAAAH!"

Then it was Futaba. "WAHOOOOOO!"

"Aaaaah!" Ann was next.

Yusuke did a backflip into the Warp Pipe and fell in, not even saying a word. Akira jumped in next. "Yaaaah!"

"Wooooo!" Haru exclaimed.

"AAAACK!" Makoto yelled.

Ryuji launched out of the Warp Pipe and faceplanted in front of her. "OOOOF! …Ow…" He groaned, and then Morgana landed on top of him. "Ack!"

"And he sticks the landing! Thanks for breaking my fall!" Morgana grinned and then he heard screaming as his eyes widened and jumped off as everyone shot out and landed on top of Ryuji.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Ryuji yelled. "My back! I think you just murdered my back…!"

"Mmmph! Mmph!" Futaba flailed her arms, buried in the pile.

They all got off of one another as Ryuji got up, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you… so where the hell are we anyway?"

"I think we're in the Mushroom Kingdom." Akira said.

"Woooow!" Futaba's eyes sparkled. "It's so lively in person!"

"I have to say, it looks better than what we've seen in the games." Yusuke mused.

"This is no time to be lollygagging! We got an invitation to snag!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Right!" Akira nodded.

"The question is… where could it be?" Makoto wondered.

"Good question, where in the world would Waluigi be?" Ann wondered.

"We can always ask the locals." Yusuke suggested as they walked over and saw a Toad on top of a bridge, fishing from a pond. "Excuse us, have you seen a person named Waluigi?" He asked.

"Waluigi? Haven't seen him today." He said. "What, you want some beef with him? Get in line, nobody likes him."

"Right, we'll keep looking." Akira nodded as they ran off, right as his line got a bite.

"Oh! Oh! I got one!" He exclaimed and fished up… a Wishiwashi. "Aww, just another Wishiwashi… where's that Arrokuda I was promised?"

"Wishi…"

"In you go, little guy!" He said, dropping him into the stream and then got another bite. "Oh!" He reeled it in… and a Cheep Cheep popped out. "You're not even a Pokemon!"

The group walked into Toad Town, looking for Waluigi as they kept their eyes peeled for him. They suddenly heard a scream from one of the clothing departments and then they turned to see Coco dragging Lucina out of the shop. "What? You told me to wear something fashionable!" Lucina pointed out

"I KNOW, but I didn't think you'd be buying plaid… and be wearing it! We're looking in a different store where Dark Pit won't make fun of you for it, and if not him, then possibly Falco!" She exclaimed and went into another store where she slammed the door behind her. _"Here! Take these fashionable clothing and put these on in the dressing room! AND BURN THAT PLAID WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"_

"Should we…?" Haru asked.

"Nah, let's not ask those two. That lady seems to be on the war path…" Ryuji shuddered a bit.

"I know I like being fashionable, but… I'm not _that _extreme." Ann sweatdropped

"Let's keep looking." Akira said as they walked around and went into the Town Square, where they saw a lot of kids playing, a few Koopas throwing some coins in the fountain, a Shy Guy chilling on a bench, A few Biddybuds were riding on a Wiggler, a few Toads were painting a house, and a lot of other interesting things.

"Woooow! This is so cool!" Futaba gushed.

"Hey, let's try that coffee shop over there." Akira suggested as they walked over to the coffee shop. "Monty Mole Cafe." He read to himself as they walked in. When they walked in, they saw some Toads drinking coffee, a Monty Mole barista serving the coffee and helping him were a few Koopas.

"Hello there, whippersnappers! What can I get for ya?"

"Hi. We're looking for someone named Waluigi. Have you seen him?"

"Waluigi? Yeah, he was here a few minutes ago. I think he went to Coconut Mall right after. Something about meeting someone there."

"Great, thank you… where's Coconut Mall?"

"Down the street and take the first right. It's a few blocks from here."

"Thank you." Makoto nodded as they walked out of the shop.

"Lousy kids… they didn't even order a drink!" The Monty Mole grumbled.

The Phantom Thieves ran off to Coconut Mall, running through the streets and then saw the massive mall in front of them. They quickly walked inside the huge mall and looked around. "Alright, look for a tall, ugly, purple street pole." Akira said as they nodded and split up to find Waluigi. Morgana hopped on Akira's shoulder while they searched for Waluigi.

* * *

_A little while later__…_

Akira pulled out his phone and texted his friends. _"__Any luck?"_

_"__Couldn't find him in the sports area…" - Ryuji_

_"__Wasn't in the clothing department. I did find the cutest clothes though!" - Ann_

_"__Didn't see him in the art store. But I do know where to find extra paint now." - Yusuke_

_"__He wasn't in the hunting department." - Makoto_

_"__He's not in the video game store! Though apparently I discovered all the Nintendo consoles are half off and the Xbox and the Playstation consoles are at full price. That's odd…" - Futaba_

_"__Didn't see him in the gardening aisle!" - Haru_

_"__Keep looking… we have to find him somewhere." - Akira_

"Man… how hard is it to find one tall purple guy?" Morgana wondered and then his ear twitched. "Huh? Oh! Hey! Joker, over there… at the food court!"

"Hmm?" Akira looked down and saw Waluigi sitting at a table with Wario. They also noticed the Smash Invitation underneath Waluigi's seat.

"Good! He doesn't seem to notice the Smash Invitation." Morgana grinned. "We have a chance!"

_"__Found him. He's at the food court." _

_"__HELL YEAH!" - Ryuji_

_"__We'll be right there!" - Makoto _

"Come on, let's go get our prize!" Morgana grinned as they hopped off the second floor and landed near a plant, peeking out from the pot and looking out from the invitation. "Alright, I'll go get it." Morgana quickly went into his cat form and casually trotted over before going underneath the chair and grabbed it in his mouth. "Suctetth!" He grinned and crawled out and turned his head to Joker. "I goth it!" He exclaimed as Akira gave him the thumbs up… and then Waluigi's foot stepped on his tail. "MROOOOOOOOOW!"

"Oooh!" Akira winced.

**End BGM**

"Oh! Sorry kitty, where did you come from?" Waluigi asked and then noticed the letter. "Hmm? What's this?" He yanked it out of Morgana's mouth.

"Is that a Smash invitation?" Wario asked.

"It is!"

"Huh, do you think it could be your chance?"

"It could!" Waluigi grinned, opening up the invitation.

_"__Dear Waluigi - It is time to throw you a bone. You are no longer an Assist Trophy. You are hearby a Smasher. Just go through our doors and you will officially be a Smasher. No, this is not an out of season April Fools Joke. You're in! - Master Hand"_

"I'm in… I'M IIIIIIIN!" Waluigi cheered.

"Aw man, he's in?" A Toad groaned.

"Maaaan, I was thinking a Piranha Plant would get in before him…" A Koopa grumbled.

"I was hoping for a Shy Guy…" Another Koopa sighed.

"Waluigi's number one, baby!" Waluigi cheered as Morgana ran toward Akira.

"Sorry, boss! Ow ow ow… my tail!"

"It's okay." Akira said and then pulled out his phone.

_"__Code Red! He has the invitation! We need to hurry NOW!" - Akira _

_"__What the hell?! How did he get it?!" - Ryuji_

_"__He stepped on Morgana's tail by accident." _

_"__He stepped on Mona?! Oh, that poor dear!" - Ann_

_"__HE STEPPED ON MONA?! I'll avenge your tail! LET ME AT 'EM!" - Futaba_

_"__Oh my goodness!" - Haru_

"Come on, bro! We are going to the Smash Mansion and rub it in everyone's faces!"

"I told you I would follow in Little Mac and Isabelle's footsteps! Wahahahaha!" Waluigi cheered as they started walking out.

**BGM: Life Will Change (Persona 5)**

Makoto would notice a kid playing with an RC. "Hey, can I borrow that for a sec?" She asked.

"Oh, sure!" The kid handed it to her.

"Rocket League?" Makoto mouthed as she saw the name on the controller, flipping on turbo mode and then pressed a button as the car rocketed off of the second floor and then landed on all four wheels, then boosted toward Waluigi, getting in front of Waluigi and came to a complete stop… and then when Waluigi stepped on it, she hit the turbo button again.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Waluigi yelled, as Makoto drove him all over the place in the mall, everyone watching him while a Toad pulled out a phone and recorded this while another munched on some popcorn until Makoto hit the brakes, as Waluigi went flying and slammed into the mall fountain.

"Okay, get it!" Makoto called out, giving the kid the controller back and jumped off of the second floor.

"…How did she _DO _that?!"

Ann came running over to the fountain and then did a triple frontflip, grabbing the invite with her hand in the process and landed gracefully behind Waluigi. "I got it!"

"Sweet, let's go!" Ryuji exclaimed as they started running.

"Bro! Are you okay?" Wario asked.

"Blub…"

"We got trouble! Your Smash Invite was stolen by thieves!"

"BLU-WHAT?!" Waluigi immediately got out of the fountain and ran after the Phantom Thieves. Wario immediately followed his brother and then noticed his Wario Bike in the parking lot.

"Bro!" Wario exclaimed, pointing over to his Wario Bike as the two of them quickly hopped on as Wario floored it and then when they got closer, Waluigi pulled out an Ultra Hand and snagged the invite from Ann's hands.

"Thank you!" Waluigi waved.

"No!" Ann exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Makoto exclaimed, quickly pulling out her mask. "PERSONA!" She yelled, summoning Johanna and then hopped on her, then drove after them.

"Split up!" Akira yelled, as they pulled out their masks to go into their Phantom Thieves attire and then they split up while Makoto, now Queen, drove after the Wario Bros.

Waluigi pulled out a Bob-omb and threw it at Queen, where she quickly weaved to the side and dodged more Bob-ombs that were thrown at her. "Urgh! Someone's desperate!" She growled. "But those bombs aren't going to stop me!" She yelled as Waluigi threw another, but to his surprise, Makoto caught it in her hand and threw it back at him, where it exploded right near Waluigi's back.

"Wah!"

"Hang on, we'll lose her in the alleyway!" Wario drifted into an alleyway and drove into there, but Queen followed him in.

"Wahahaha! You won't be getting this invitation!" Waluigi laughed as Wario picked up the speed, when suddenly Morgana, now having transformed into a bus, stopped right at the end of the alleyway.

"Ack!" Wario pulled the brakes and came to a stop. "What the devil is going on!" He exclaimed as they turned to Queen coming to a stop, then hopped off of Johanna.

"Give. Me. That. Invitation." She said threateningly.

"In your dreams!" Waluigi stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh… buddy…" She equipped her brass knuckles. "You just made a big mistake!"

"It's two of us against you! You don't stand a chance!" Wario smirked, hopping off of his bike while Waluigi brought out his tennis racket, both of them unaware of Joker aiming his grappling hook from a rooftop, then he pulled the trigger as the hook grabbed the invitation and he reeled it in, yanking it out of Waluigi's hand.

"Wah!"

"Got it!" Joker hopped down and got into Morgana. "Alright, drive!"

"Get back here with my invitation!" Waluigi yelled as Morgana drove off, and then was greeted by Noir.

"Hello~!" She waved and then pulled out her grenade launcher and shot him in the stomach, where the explosion launched him back to Wario and knocked them both down, then Oracle came down from Necromonicon and dismantled Wario's bike while they were knocked out, then she went back to Necronomicon.

"Alright, we're good!"

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Queen grinned, hopped on Johanna and drove off with Oracle following right behind them.

"No! My bike!" Wario exclaimed.

"My invitation!"

"Bro!" Wario pulled out a Super Feather. "I stole this from Mario! Go!"

Waluigi nodded, absorbing the Super Feather and donning a purple cape and flew off while Wario went to repair his bike. He flew very quickly to where he caught up to them and he kicked Queen off of Johanna, making her scream and slam into the pavement, making her roll a ways before coming to a stop while Johanna skidded across the ground. Waluigi then landed on top of Morgana and then clapped his hands together, slamming his hands on the roof as dark purple vines popped up in front of Morgana, crashing into the vines.

"OW!" Morgana yelled, suddenly turning back to normal as Waluigi yanked the invite from Panther's hands.

"Shit! He's got the invite!" Skull exclaimed.

"Wahahaha! You can't stop me!" He exclaimed and flew off, but he was suddenly caught by a tractor beam by Necronomicon.

"I'll be taking that!" Oracle exclaimed as a claw hand went to take the Smash Invite.

"No!" Waluigi threw a few Bob-ombs at the hand to make it retreat, then a cannon came out and shot a green bomb at him, but he swung his tennis racket, sending it back and causing a massive explosion that disabled Necromonicon.

"Ack! No no no!"

"Wahahaha!" Waluigi laughed as the vines disappeared and he flew off.

"Shit! He's way ahead of us! What are we going to do?!" Skull asked.

"We have to stop him no matter what!" Fox declared.

"Right! Let's go!" Joker nodded as they attempted to run, but suddenly a blue blur zipped past them. "Huh?"

"There it is! The Smash Mansion!" Waluigi cackled, closing in on the mansion. "Wahahaha! Waluigi's number one!"

Suddenly, the blue blur quickly zipped past him and turned around, aiming to hit him as his eyes widened in horror. The blue blur in question was none other than a Blue Shell. "WAH! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" He yelled.

**BOOM!**

"What was that?!" Panther yelled as they turned back to see Makoto, out of her Phantom Thieves attire, battered, bruised, scraped up and limping. She wiped some blood from her lower lip.

"You're freakin' welcome." Makoto said.

* * *

_Earlier__…_

"Nnngh… ow…" Makoto groaned as she weakly got up and saw an item box near her. She quickly grabbed it and a Blue Shell popped up and landed in her hands. "Nnngh… come on big guy… take out the guy in first!" She said, throwing it as hard as she could.

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

"Come on! We're so close!" Morgana exclaimed, getting back into his bus form. "Makoto! You can't run in that condition. Get in!"

"Right…" Makoto nodded as she climbed in while the rest made a run for it while Noir stayed with Makoto and drove Morgana.

Waluigi groaned, crawling toward the Smash Mansion before he slowly got up. "Almost… there!" He grinned, limping as best he could.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Skull dove after Waluigi and slammed into him, pinning him down.

"Waaaah! Get off of me!"

"Hell no!" Skull exclaimed, desperately trying to get him pinned. "Quick! Someone take the invitation!" He yelled as Joker ran over and yanked the invitation from his hands.

"Got it!" Joker exclaimed and ran toward the front door.

"Go Joker go!" Panther yelled.

"NOOOO!"

Joker ran up the front steps and opened the door. "We did it!" He exclaimed.

**End BGM**

"Yes!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed. "I knew you guys could do it!" He said. "Congratulations, you and your team are officially Smashers!"

"YEAH BABY!" Skull yelled, as they got out of the Phantom Thieves attire as he and Akira high fived, Ann cheered, Yusuke folded his arms in approval, the others caught up and cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I was so close!" Waluigi yelled, punching the ground in sadness… and then Wario walked up to him.

"Want some Moo Moo Milk to cheer you up?"

"Yes…"

"Come on, bro." Wario took his hand and put his arm around him. "We'll get you into Smash Bros someday!"

"What the devil is going on?!" Master Hand floated over.

"Brother, the Phantom Thieves are officially Smashers. I gave them a test and they succeeded on stealing the Smash Invite!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Master Hand yelled. "You can't do that! Only I can do such a thing!"

"Ah ah ah, brother!" Crazy Hand waggled his finger. "You forget that I own the Smash Mansion as well, so I can give newcomers tests as I see fit!" He said proudly. "Not to mention I can approve Smashers as well."

"That is nonsense! Name one Smasher that you invited!"

"Oh, let's see here… I invited Pichu, ROB, I basically gave Sonic a test to see if he can save all of you guys from Tabuu, Wii Fit Trainer, Greninja when you wanted to bring Mewtwo back but I switched it around on you, Duck Hunt, Bayonetta, Ridley, Dark Samus, aaaand Incineroar because you wanted Decidueye, but I thought Incineroar would've been a better pick. I gave the invite to Incineroar while you weren't looking… oh, and the Phantom Thieves. _You__'__re welcome." _

"AAAARGH! Fine! You win this round, brother… but mark my words, you won't get in the way when I send out the next invite!" Master Hand grumbled and floated away.

"So uh, just between you and me, if he ever sends another invite to Waluigi, go ahead and steal them. You don't have to, but hey, I like seeing Waluigi miserable."

Akira chuckled. "It's a deal."

"Excellent! Let me give you guys the grand tour!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as they followed him, but as they walked, Futaba turned her head and noticed Inkling Girl looking at her in curiosity. She went over to the Inkling Girl as they stared at each other.

"HOLY CRAP/SQUID! YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME!"

* * *

_Back at DK Isle__…_

"Hey! Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"…A talking sign? Are you kidding me?" Blake asked.

"The name's B. Locker! And I'm not going to let you past here until you complete the last area!"

"Uh, isn't this the next area we're supposed to go to?" Ruby asked.

"This leads to Gloomy Galleon! The one you're looking for is Frantic Factory, where you should be instead! Go on, scram, beat it! Don't come back until you destroy the guards in that place!"

They all sweatdropped. "Well, that's inconvenient, where's it at?" Sky asked.

"Go up a few floors on the Blast-O-Matic. You'll see a big door that is open. Can't miss it." B. Locker said. "Now beat it, chumps!"

"Thanks, I guess?" Ruby tilted her head before they hopped back into the water to head back to the correct area.

* * *

**Heeeeey, sorry about the filler chapter. I was so into writing the Phantom Thieves scene that I didn't realize I was going overboard! So I thought "Eh, we'll do Frantic Factory next chapter" I thought it'd be a short scene but... ha ha, I guess I had too much fun!**

**Now... about the Game Awards. I decided to skip out on it, but something tells me i'm glad I didn't watch the trainwreck unfold. I did watch some stuff the very next day, which was the trailers Nintendo showed off, the Game Awards orchestra, Reggie's speech, the new Xbox announced (I'll get to _THAT _in a minute.) and Sekiro getting the Game of the Year... and apparently, a stupid Fast and Furious game. While i'm a sucker for Fast and Furious, the whole game trailer was all... meh.**

**You might be thinking that i'm one of those Smash fans that is completely salty that Smash didn't win Game of the Year. Honestly? I'm not. I'm actually content with it. While I haven't really bothered checking out Sekiro on YouTube (Mostly because I forgot its existence), I'm actually happy for them! I mean, yeah, it would've been nice that Smash would've won it, but look on the bright side! Smash won Fighting Game of the Year! We should be GRATEFUL Smash won something in the Game Awards! And to all you salty Smash fans who say "SMASH SHOULD'VE WON! SEKIRO SUCKS! SMASH IS SUPERIOR TO EVERYTHING!" ...Go suck a fat one. You are the sole reason why I steer clear of the Smash fandom. Y'all are so toxic, it's insane.**

**...Now what I _am _salty about is that Astral Chain did not win an award. It got gypped. GYPPED, I TELL YOU! Astral Chain should've won! Don't get me wrong, i'm happy Devil May Cry 5 won it, but... COME ON! Astral Chain got robbed! Astral Chain should've been in a few more categories! It's an awesome game and... AAAARGH! Sorry, sorry... I didn't mean to do that but... the game is so good! If you have a Switch and don't have Astral Chain... I cannot stress this enough, buy it! I highly recommend it, it's REALLY good! **

**But hey, Fire Emblem won two awards, and even Luigi won an award as well! That's awesome!**

**...Now for me ripping Phil Spencer a new one...**

**Xbox Series X. Really... _Really... REALLY?!_ WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! That stupid thing looks like you merged two Amazon Alexa Cubes on it and called it a day, not to mention the name is also stupid! Phil, for the LOVE of _HALO, _fire the designer and fire the guy who named that thing! You can do SO MUCH BETTER than that! Xbox One X was bad enough, but now you go and do THIS?! I hope it's worth it in the end, because that thing is TERRIBLE. Back to the drawing board, _NOW! _Goodness... that's what you guys went with? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves.**

**Now... I, like many others, am surprised that the fifth DLC character wasn't announced at the Awards. I'm not sure why that is, but I do have a theory. What if we get a Direct this month... like a Direct Mini or a Smash Direct where we get character #5? I mean, we could still get the announcement this month. They put in a new private video up, so it's gotta be possible, right?**

**Ooooooor i'm just totally overthinking it and we'll just have to wait like good boys and girls and wait for a January Direct. We'll see.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say! What'd you think of the Game Awards? Take care, y'all! **


	8. Frantically Bananas

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Frantic Factory (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Well, that was embarrassing… we got talked down by a sign." Ruby said.

"A talking sign, no less." Blake added.

"Eh, didn't faze us in the slightest." Banjo shrugged.

"Trust us, you probably wouldn't like hanging around Spiral Mountain." Kazooie said.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, just a hunch. Let's just say you got a taste for it when that sign was talking to us."

"I don't think I want to know…" Sky sweatdropped. "But hey, at least we're here in the right area."

"Yeah. Let's find the bananas and the blueprints in this area." Tiny nodded. "I wonder if we'll find anyone in here?"

Ruby noticed a large glass window, where they spotted two Kremling security guards were looking at several screens. "Oh, that must be where we'll be able to look through the entire facility!"

"Yeah, but how do we get a closer look?" Sky wondered, and then they heard cracking knuckles, and then Donkey Kong punched the glass, shattering it in one punch.

"YIPE!" Both Kremlings yelled.

"I thought you installed Kong Proof windows!"

"I did!" He pulled out a package that was not even opened. "See?"

"…You put in the wrong window, you doofus! That package isn't even open yet!"

"Oooooh… I thought those windows were lighter than usual…"

"That doesn't make sense!"

Donkey Kong grabbed the two Kritters by the throats, banged their heads together and threw them out of the factory, dusting his hands off in the process. "Well, that's one way to get rid of them." Ruby said as they walked up to the computer screens to take a closer look. "Oh! I see Tifa locked up in one of the rooms!" She exclaimed.

"I see Chunky!" Tiny exclaimed.

"Is that it?" Sky took a look around. "Huh, I thought for sure we'd be rescuing more of our friends in this place."

"The cameras are probably not aimed directly at them." Blake mused. "So best case scenario, we get more of our friends out. Worst case scenario, it's just Chunky and Tifa."

"Well, we know where to start!" Ruby grinned. "Come on, let's go!" She said as they nodded and walked out of the security room and ran to one of the rooms, seeing a bunch of Kremlings sitting at a table, playing Poker.

"Ahahaha! I got it!"

"Oh come on! He's cheating, he's obviously cheating!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

"More cash for yours truly!" The Kremling cackled, then he noticed the gang staring at him as the others looked at them. "Do you mind! We're in the middle of a game!"

"Do you know how to find a way around this place? We're lost." Ruby said.

"Why should we tell a small little damsel like you? Get lost! Like we'd ever tell you!"

"Oh yeah? We have something that you don't." Blake smirked.

"Oh really? What do you have that we don't? We have Kremling technology!"

"We have a Donkey Kong."

The four Kremlings paled when they saw Donkey Kong rolling his shoulders with a grin, cracking his knuckles.

"It could be worse." Blake told them. "You could be facing Yang, Tifa _and _Donkey Kong at the same time."

"Oh! Don't forget Captain Falcon!" Ruby chimed in.

"Right, him too. So, what's it gonna be fellas?"

"Ah… eheheh…" One of the Kritters pulled out a map. "Ooooh, look at this, we have a map!" He said and handed it over. "It's a secret to everyone!"

"Don't worry, we won't tell your boss." Blake said as they walked out, but tossed an Orange Grenade behind her, landing on the table and exploding, causing them all to scream.

"What'd you do that for?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, they would've told their boss we were here and they'd give us more hell in this place."

"Fair enough."

"I think we would've done the same too." Banjo chuckled while Blake opened up the map.

"Okay… let's see… ah, okay! Let's go this way!" Blake ran over to a hallway with everyone following her as they looked up to see a pole, then she climbed up.

"We have to climb up to go up a level?" Ruby asked.

"You have any better ideas? Did you see a staircase?"

"No."

"Then we're climbing." Blake kept climbing while the Kongs climbed immediately, Banjo right after them and then the girls climbed after, then they jumped off onto a ledge and started walking along while Blake was looking through the map. She turned to the left and came into a room where they saw a lever and then a glass window where they saw Funky Kong sitting in a cage, sighing to himself while some Kremlings were going around hauling equipment.

"That's Chunky!" Lanky exclaimed. "He's trapped!"

"Not for long." Blake pulled the lever.

"Hey boss! Where do you want these metal tubes?"

"Put 'em over there!"

The cage opened up and Chunky Kong crushed the Kritter underneath him. "OOOOF! …And where do you want me to put this 10 ton gorilla…? Oooogh…"

"Chunky's free! Hoo hoo!" Chunky jumped up and down excitedly, crushing the poor Kremling underneath.

"Ow! OW! OOOOOW! That's my stomach you're jumping on!"

The window near them shattered as the group jumped out and proceeded to beat up the Kremlings that attempted to run away. Once the Kremlings were KO'd, they walked over to Chunky. "You okay, big guy?" Ruby asked.

"Chunky is okay! Was it you who freed Chunky?"

"Nah, it was Blake."

"Aw, thank you!" Chunky gave Blake a big bear hug. "Thank you!"

"Ack! Y-you're welcome!" She exclaimed and then when Chunky released her, Blake took a deep breath. "Phew…"

"Breathtaking?" Ruby asked.

"That's one way to put it." Blake nodded and then pulled out the map again. "Alright, I think we should head over to… this way!" She said and then the others followed her, where they wound up in a room filled with construction equipment, and then they spotted Cranky's Lab nearby. "…Why am I not surprised?" She shook her head and then they headed over to his lab.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Oh good heavens, Chunky, is that you?" Cranky asked.

"Yes!"

"Boy, do I have a potion for you!" He exclaimed and then handed him a potion where he drank it… and grew gigantic to the point where his head burst out of the lab, where a Kremling spotted this and screamed.

"IT'S KONGZILLA! MY NIGHTMARES HAVE BECOME REAL!" He screamed while running off.

"And I thought they said Ridley was huge…" Sky sweatdropped.

"Hey! Did I give you permission to put a hole through my ceiling!" Cranky yelled as Chunky went back to normal size.

"Heeeey, Chunky Dude!" Funky came walking in. "Good to see ya, my good man!"

"Funky!" Chunky exclaimed as the two hugged each other.

"Dude, do I have the weapon for you!" He grinned and handed him a Pineapple Launcher. "Here ya go, a Pineapple Launcher!"

"Chunky don't want to hurt anybody…"

"Oh, don't think of it like that! Think of giving your enemies a healthy dose of food."

"Oh, got it!"

"Does he not like fighting?" Ruby whispered to Funky while Chunky was checking out his weapon.

"He's a bit shy… and a bit of a pacifist. But let me tell ya, when push comes to shove, he's one hell of a guy." Funky whispered back. "Trust me, you'll be glad to have him around."

"Gotcha!" Ruby nodded as they walked out of the lab.

"Lousy kids… now I'm gonna have to repair my ceiling!" He grumbled.

**End BGM**

**Resume Frantic Factory BGM**

"So, where are we headed next?" Banjo asked as Blake took a look at the map.

"Let's go this way." Blake took off as they ran off with her. Blake took a hard right and ran into another room where she saw a room full of dice, dominoes and other toy-like objects. "I don't like this."

"Let's be careful." Banjo suggested as they walked around the room, and then on cue, some of the dominoes and die came to life and charged at them, but Donkey Kong punched the dominoes down and then Lanky picked up one of the die and threw them at the other dice, knocking them over and then Banjo and Kazooie used Wonderwing to knock the dice down to defeat them.

"So much for being careful." Sky sweatdropped. "We got ambushed by dice and dominoes."

"Could be worse." Kazooie said as they walked ahead and found a large room where the toy-like objects were being made by a machine by someone controlling it. The someone in question… was a chicken.

"Colonel Pluck?!" Tiny exclaimed as Donkey Kong let out a sigh and made ape noises with Diddy Kong to try to get his attention.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Snakey Chantey (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Colonel Pluck turned his attention to them and scowled, using his machine, the Stompybot 3000 to fly over and landed. "BGAAAAAAAAAW!"

"Ah great, he's brainwashed again!" Tiny exclaimed.

"Again?" Ruby asked.

"We'll tell you later!"

Colonel Pluck raised the foot up in the air to try and crush Banjo, but he jumped back and then cocked Kazooie, having her spit out eggs and hit the windshield of the machine. Colonel Pluck attempted to kick the two but they jumped back in time while Ruby threw her boomerang, hitting the windshield as it turned around and had it hover above her to try and fry her with its flame jet, but Donkey Kong jumped in the air and punched him to knock him back. Colonel Pluck quickly ran toward Donkey Kong after getting up, but Diddy Kong shot him with his peanut popguns to distract him, then Lankey Kong stretched his arms and grabbed a hold of his legs, tripping him over.

"Alright, Wrench… crush him!" Sky ordered as Wrench flew up in the air, grew gigantic and dive bombed on top of him, crushing him and destroyed the Stompybot, but Colonel Pluck refused to give up and then emerged himself from the falcon's grasp, where the Stompybot 3000 was now hovering like a Koopa Clown Car as he pulled out out some egg bombs from his compartment and threw them, but Blake used her whip to whip him in the head, stunning him and made him slump over on the controls, pressing a button. When he came to, he saw that he pushed the "release" button.

"Bwack oh…" He quietly said as he attempted to throw more eggs, where the others were unaware of a cell door slowly rising. Colonel Pluck attempted to hit the "stop" button, but realized that it popped off when Donkey Kong punched him. He sweatdropped at this and he quickly attempted to fly off, but Blake wrapped her whip around the machine and pulled it back, with some help with Chunky and Banjo. Colonel Pluck struggled to try to get away.

"What's the matter, ya big chicken? Ya don't want to fight anymore?" Kazooie taunted.

Colonel Pluck attempted to throw more eggs at them to try to get them off his back, but Donkey Kong grabbed them and tossed them to the side. A shadow suddenly overlapped them as they looked up in the air to see Tifa above them. Tifa let out a yell and proceeded to axe kick Colonel Pluck.

"BGAAAAAAAW!" He "bgawed" in terror before the axe kick hit him, crushing him _and _his machine. Tifa then picked up the machine and punched him straight to a wall, where it shattered on impact and caused Colonel Pluck to faceplant, and blueprints landed on top of him. "Bgaaaw…" He groaned, stars circling above his head.

**End BGM**

**Resume Frantic Factory BGM**

"Stupid chicken." Tifa grumbled.

"Hey Tifa!" Ruby greeted. "Where'd you come from?"

"I was in that cell door over there." Tifa explained, pointing over to where she was.

"Couldn't you have escaped earlier?" Blake asked.

"Unfortunately, that witch put a spell that sapped my energy in that cell, so I couldn't use my strength to bust my way out. However, the spell is no longer in affect when the cell door opened up. When I felt my strength returning, I made my move." She explained.

"That would explain it." Sky nodded.

Tifa then turned to the Kongs and Banjo. "So, who are your friends?"

"Tiny Kong, nice to meet ya!"

"Lanky Kong! Hello!"

"Chunky! You are a pretty lady!"

Tifa giggled. "Aw, thank you!"

"Hello there, the name's Banjo, and this is my friend Kazooie!"

"Heya!"

Tifa smiled. "Nice to meet all of you. My name's Tifa Lockhart." She turned her head to the blueprints that Blake had picked up. "So what are those?"

"Blueprints. I don't know where Snide is located, but we should get these delivered."

"Who's Snide?"

"A weasel who used to work for K. Rool." Ruby said.

"…A weasel?" Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Um… okay…?"

"Don't worry, he means well! We just need to find him and find those Golden Bananas." Ruby said as they nodded and ran off, with Blake leading the way with the map. They reached another pole that led to the third floor as they climbed up the pole and jumped off to the third floor, then they walked around where they saw the Production Room in front of them.

"Goodness! What is all this?" Tiny asked.

"By the looks of it… it's not good." Blake said. "We need to shut this down."

"But how? This thing looks like it needs a passcode or… something!" Ruby exclaimed.

Diddy Kong looked up top and rubbed his chin in thought, then he brought out his jetpack and flew up to investigate, where he noticed a lever up top and a sign next to it.

_"__Do not touch! That means you, DK Crew! - K. Rool."_

Diddy let out a cheeky monkey giggle and looked at the screen while pulling out a sign. "This won't stop me because I can't read!" The sign read where he tossed the sign away and rubbed his hands together, and then he pulled the lever. The large machine in question shut down and stopped moving while Diddy free fell and used his jetpack to safely land.

"Oooor we can let Diddy do it." Ruby said as Donkey Kong high fived his little buddy.

"Well, that's one way to do it. Let's go!" Tifa said as they turned around… only for bars to slam into the entryway.

**End BGM**

**"****Who dares to end production?" **

A large machine came flying down and scanned the heroes. **"****Humans. Apes. Bear and bird. You stopped production?"**

"That's right, we did!" Ruby nodded.

**"****I cannot allow that to happen. Production of these monster toys must continue if master wants to take over the world. You must be stopped."**

"Oh hah! Like you'll stop us!" Kazooie taunted.

**"****I, KAOS, will stop you from letting production come to a halt."**

"Chaos… as in, one of Sonic's friends?" Ruby asked.

"I think it's a different kind…" Blake responded.

**"****KAOS will crush you!"**

**BGM: Jungle Joust (Mario and Rabbids Kingdom Battle: Donkey Kong Adventure)**

KAOS flew around them and attempted to burn them with its exhaust flames, but they rolled out of the way as Ruby threw her boomerang at KAOS' head, stunning it for a bit where Donkey Kong jumped up and punched it to the wall. Chunky Kong brought out his Pineapple Launcher and fired pineapples at it. KAOS responded by tilting its whole body and blades came out and started spinning as it charged directly at Tifa, who quickly used Dolphin Blow to knock it back, then she delivered a powerful kick to send it flying.

KAOS responded by pulling out two boxing gloves, but instead of normal boxing gloves, these gloves looked reminiscent of Ember Celicia. "Oh my gosh, they turned Yang into a robot!"

**"****Yang? Does not compute."**

KAOS shot off two blasts from the Ember Celicia lookalikes, where they exploded on contact when they hit Tiny and Lanky. It then extended its fists into arms and punched both Ruby and Blake, both of them dodging. "Those arms kinda reminds me of that weird tournament I've seen…" Blake mused.

"Now's not the time for that!" Ruby exclaimed as KAOS attempted to cut them again with the blades, but Banjo and Kazooie both used Wonderwing to slam into him and on his head to stun it, then Chunky Kong pulled back his arm and slapped him across the room, shattering the helmet and revealed the head to be some kind of metallic skull thing. KAOS floated back up and then suddenly fired missiles at them, where Blake whipped some of them to make them fall to the ground and explode, while Tifa grabbed one missile and threw it back at KAOS, making a direct hit.

KAOS attempted to fire a laser at Lanky, but he inflated himself as a balloon to dodge it, and then he stretched his arms to smack its head to stun it where Diddy Kong fired his Peanut Popguns at him and then Wrench clawed its head with his talons and retreated while KAOS snapped out of it. It then attempted to hit them with the boxing gloves, but Tifa grabbed a hold of one of them and swung it over to slam into the ground behind her, and then did the same thing like what Luigi did in Luigi's Mansion 3.

**"****Danger. Danger. Critically low on health. Must escape!"**

"Oh no, you don't!" Tifa yelled as Lanky stretched his arms to grab a hold of KAOS and pulled him down, then Tifa turned to Chunky. "Chunky! I'll give you a boost!"

"But Chunky don't want to!"

"Don't worry, you'll be okay!" Tifa smiled at him.

"O-Okay! Chunky believes pretty lady!" He said as he ran over and stepped on Tifa's hands where she launched him up in the air as he flew up and came crashing down like a massive boulder and slammed into KAOS while it was struggling to get away. The two of them crashed into the ground together… and then Chunky got up relatively unharmed while KAOS got up, short circuiting and then exploded.

**End BGM**

Debris and Golden Bananas flew everywhere and when the smoke disappeared, they saw Yang floating there but she started falling to the ground. Ruby quickly ran over to her sister and used her semblance to grab a hold of her and landed perfectly. "I gotcha, sis!"

"Yang? What were you doing in there?" Blake asked.

"Ooogh…"

"She's unconscious." Tifa said. "Come on, we need to get her out of here to someplace safe."

"Right."

"Nnngh… Ruby…?"

"Shhhh, don't talk, save your energy!"

"I… I don't think I have… any energy… left…"

"Wait, what?"

On cue, Tifa quickly picked up Yang and carried her piggy back style. "Stop talking and save your strength."

"Come on, let's go to Cranky's. He might know something." Blake suggested as they nodded and took off while Donkey Kong went after them while carrying the bananas with the rest of the DK crew.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Oh me oh my, it looks like your metallic friend wasn't up to snuff!" Gruntilda teased.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't bet on that." K. Rool shook his finger. "You see, back in the early days, KAOS was powered up by Donkey and Diddy's cerebral energy while stuffed inside him. Because of that, I recreated him and tweaked him a bit. Since the people of Remnant runs on this energy known as Aura, I decided to make an Aura Sapper inside, where I stuffed Yang in it after you successfully kidnapped her and sucked her aura to power it up. I even used her weapons as a basis for the boxing gloves… heck, I still have them in storage!" He chuckled. "You may not know this, but Donkey and Diddy were out of it for a while after they were freed, so, by _that _logic…"

Gruntilda's eyes widened in surprise. "That punch happy girl will be out of it as well!"

"Precisely! I believe that is called a "nerf" or whatever those fancy kids say these days." K. Rool chuckled. "They may have won, but I gained the upper hand! I am still victorious! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" K. Rool started laughing maniacally.

"AHAHAHAHA! I like the way you think!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with JNPR__…_

"I believe this is the stop." Pyrrha said as they walked up to a door and she knocked on it, where a girl answered the door. "Hi, are you Nikki?"

"I am… are you team JNPR, a team who joined Smash?"

"Oh, you've heard of us?" Nora asked.

"I have… but, you've come at a bad time." Nikki sighed. "Ever since my studio shut down because people kept drawing the nastiest of things, I haven't been the same since… I wanted to let creativity flow… but I had to shut it down because people were drawing the most… risque things."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Jaune said.

_One minute later__…_

Jaune was sitting in a fetal position. "Someone burn my eyes! PLEASE!" He begged.

"Burn it all!" Nora yelled.

"Goodness… and people weren't stopping?"

"No… It was meant to be wholesome! Not… _that!__"_

"Maybe you can share your art studio with Vince? Where you draw and he paints? I bet you two would be a good duo." Ren suggested. "Plus, it could help bring back your fans."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure Master Hand would agree." Pyrrha nodded.

Nikki stared at them and then grinned widely, picking up her pencil and notepad. "I accept! SWAPNOTE STUDIO IS BACK, BABY!" She yelled. "Come on, let's go!" She ran off.

"That was easy!" Nora grinned as Pyrrha picked up a horrified Jaune.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Pyrrha said as they walked out of Nikki's home.

* * *

**There would've been something before the gang travels through Frantic Factory, but... I suppose the Phantom Thieves could count as part one and this could count as part 2. Haha! XD**

**Anyway, i've seen Rise of Skywalker on opening night and... well, before I give my verdict, I just want you to know... that it's okay to not like something. It's okay if you like something that everyone else hates. Be you! It's okay if you didn't like Rise of Skywalker. It's okay if you liked or absolutely loved Rise of Skywalker. It's _okay _if you didn't like The Last Jedi. It's absolutely _FINE _if you loved The Last Jedi.**

**I get it, The Last Jedi divided the fans and became a bloodbath on both sides. I've seen both arguments and i've seen people attacking one another... mostly the Last Jedi haters attacking those who like The Last Jedi. It's _NOT _okay to attack people based on their opinion. It's NOT okay to say "You are wrong! The Last Jedi sucks and your opinion doesn't matter!" It's NOT okay to say you didn't like The Last Jedi and attack people who do and make them change their opinions.**

**I will come out and say that I loved The Last Jedi. I'm a casual Star Wars fan and I love all the movies! ...Though, I will admit Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones aren't all that great, but I will defend Revenge of the Sith! I know there are Star Wars comics out there, books and what not... but I haven't really gotten around to those because... well, I just simply don't feel like it. I've seen a handful of Star Wars games and own a few such as Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Force Unleashed for the Wii (I couldn't get past that AT-ST on Endor though... I think it was Endor... it's been years.) and... I think that's it? I've also seen Battlefront II's story and I thought it was alright. As for Fallen Order... I _still _need to get around to watching it, same with Force Unleashed II but I did hear the latter kinda sucks.**

**Ahem, anyway, I got a little off topic. Anyway, about Rise of Skywalker... I absolutely LOOOOOOOVED this movie. It was simply a blast and I loved every moment of it! I won't go into spoilers but holy cow, that was a hell of an ending! (A bit of a spoiler though: What is it with Chewie's sad roaring that gets me every time? First it was Han, then THAT character bites the dust. Gah, I knew it was sad that the character died and... I just teared up hearing Chewie cry like that ;-;) I absolutely loved it... hell, i'm actually going back to watch it for the second time tonight! It's just that good!**

**So, anyway, did y'all like it? Did y'all hate it? Feel free to let your opinions known! (But let's keep the spoilers to PMs, alright? It's only been a few days after all.)**


	9. Gloominess

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

"Watch out! Ganondorf is on the war path!" Lucas yelled, running away as Ganondorf prowled the grounds of the Mansion, grumbling to himself as a dark aura surrounded him.

"I never expected to come back to this place after all these years…" Ganondrof grumbled. "I was only here for the Melee tournament until I was replaced by some other counterpart of mine… not that I didn't mind. But what really infuriates me… is that I was plucked BACK from my reign of terror _BEFORE _I could get my hands on the Triforce from those brats! I can only imagine the looks on their faces when they realize I'm _gone!__"_

* * *

_In the Ocarina of Time timeline__…_

"Ganondorf!" Link pushed open the doors. "Prepare to be… uh… van…quished…?"

"Ya know, I _thought _the organ was oddly quiet all of a sudden…" Navi mused.

"Oh hey guys." Zelda said, casually filing her nails. "Ganondorf vanished."

"Where did he go?"

"Oh, you know, he was sucked into some portal that looked like the ones we were sucked into about, oh… ten minutes ago, I believe."

"Ten minutes?" Navi asked.

"Wait, is there another Smash tournament?" Link asked. "…And we didn't get invited?"

"Apparently, they wanted _him.__" _Zelda said. "Soooooo… care to break me out so we can get out of here?"

"But what are we gonna do about Ganondorf?" Navi asked.

"Simple, we can say Link vanquished him and threw him in the lava right after." Zelda said.

"Wouldn't people know that he'll somehow come back?" Link pointed out.

"Pffft! Yeah, because it's not like he won't come back a hundred years from now anyway."

Link raised his finger and then lowered it. "Good point…"

"Now get me out of here before he comes back!"

* * *

_Back in the other timeline__…_

"Rrrgh! Of all the worst possible things that could happen… IT'S THIS!"

"Dude, take a chill pill." Dark Pit said, casually leaning on a wall. "It's not the end of the world."

"Quiet, angel! I _DEMAND _Zelda see the error of her ways and they ruined it all!"

"Can't you do it with the current Zelda?" He asked, pointing to Zelda who was currently having tea with Wii Fit Trainer and Peach.

"Tch, I could… but I want _MY _Zelda to learn her wicked ways. Gerudo Town hasn't recovered and it's all because of that Hylian King not sharing his kingdom! I wanted a good deal but he REFUSED! I will see retribution by any means necessary and I'm not going to let anyone STAND IN MY WAY!" He yelled.

"…Ya know, talking to you ain't worth it." Dark Pit said as he walked off.

"AAAAAARGH! I DEMAND JUSTICE!"

"Pichu Chu?"

Ganondorf looked down at the small creature in front of him curiously looking at him with a tilted head. "Away with you, filthy rat!" He yelled, raising his sword up.

"PIIII!" Pichu screamed and ran off. "Pichu Chu Chu CHUUUU!"

"That's more like it." Ganondorf grumbled and walked off, crushing a small toy RC car underneath his foot.

"Poyo Poy…" Kirby pouted.

Ganondorf still walked angrily throughout the mansion, spotting Young Link drinking Lon Lon Milk. The sight of him made him clench his fists in anger. He marched toward the young Hylian. "Hmm? Oh… hi Ganon-" Ganondorf suddenly picked him up by the throat. "-Doooof!"

"YOU. Seeing you here again makes me sick… WHERE is our Zelda?!"

"Nnngh, back at the castle… safe from you, you bozo!" Young Link winced. "Look, I was pulled from my time too, but you don't have to take it out on ME!"

"You told me long ago that you defeated me long ago… well, now that I'm here, things will change. You do not have the Master Sword and I _WILL _see to it that you are finally destroyed and then I will have Zelda see the error of her wicked ways!"

"Wh-what the heck are you talking about? Zelda is a saint!"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW HER AS WELL AS I DO!" Ganondorf squeezed Young Link's neck.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Break it up, you two!" Master Hand came flying in. "I heard all the commotion. Save it for a Smash match, you two! Put him down."

Ganondorf glared at Master Hand and dropped Young Link, making him land on his butt. "OOOF!"

_"__Gently!" _Master Hand added.

"It is because of _YOU _that I am not delivering justice to my people in Gerudo Valley! Zelda needs to pay for her actions and I will NOT stand for this!" He yelled and walked off in a huff.

"Ugh… that was brutal…" Young Link groaned. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, I think I know what's troubling him. I think it's time to take him on a little trip…"

* * *

_Back at DK Isle__…_

**BGM: Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I can't believe what I did…" Yang quietly said, sitting down on a chair. "I attacked all of you…"

"It's not your fault. We didn't know you were in there anyway." Ruby said. "Not to mention this was K. Rool's fault."

"Ruby's right. You didn't mean to attack us in that machine." Blake said. "Were you conscious in that… whatever kind of machine it was?"

"I'm not sure… I remember seeing you guys through that thing I was in, but it felt like I was in a dream. I couldn't move… I could feel my aura being drained, but it felt like I was living through a dream, but it wasn't…"

"So you were conscious but you couldn't do anything?"

"I was trapped… there was nothing I could do." Yang sighed. "All I could do was watch while I attacked all of you…"

"That wasn't you." Tifa told her. "Believe me, that was that… _thing _that attacked us. Not you."

"But I was inside of it!" Yang exclaimed. "I attacked all of you, I attacked one of my best friends… I… I even attacked my sister…"

"You know, this would be the part where Weiss would say "Chin up, there's no need to be dramatic"… or something along those lines." Ruby quietly said. "…What _would _she say?"

"She'd probably say that." Blake said.

"Besides, DK told us that he and Diddy were out of it for a while when they were in that thing and Dixie and Kiddy saved them. They weren't depressed, but they were tired for a while." Tiny pointed out. "Wonder how those two are doing?"

"So it has happened before?" Sky asked and turned to DK and Diddy. "Did you two know that you were attacking?" The two of them shook their heads and in their own ape language, explained the situation.

"They said they were in KAOS but they couldn't do anything because their power was being drained from KAOS. However, they knew they weren't attacking them. It was KAOS, who was made by K. Rool." Tiny translated.

"Aha! So it's settled then." Kazooie said. "The blondie over here _wasn__'__t _attacking us! Problem solved!"

"So why does it feel like I was attacking everyone?!" Yang snapped. "It felt like I was attacking everyone left and right, not to mention it was using replicas of Ember Celicia, and I don't know where the HELL they are! Most other people would see this and accuse me of attacking when I've done NOTHING! So tell me, what did you guys think when I was in that hunk of junk?!"

"Relieved that you were okay." Ruby said. "And a bit worried… I mean, it drained your entire aura."

"Exactly! I'm a sitting duck at this point! I know I can tank hits like they're nothing, but now without my aura, I'm _nothing! _One hit and I'm probably gonna be knocked the hell out in an instant! I'd be damn lucky if I take two hits! You guys know very well that my semblance is that I take hits to make myself stronger… but where does that leave me? I'm no longer this sponge that I can soak these hits in, from what Carolina told me! Face it, I'm good as dead and I'm just going to be in your way, slow us all down and-"

"Yang, ENOUGH!" Blake snapped.

"…Sorry… I… I shouldn't have-"

"I get it, you're out of it, but there's no way to be like that." Blake said. "Honestly, do you even hear yourself? This isn't you."

"Yeah, I mean… it could be worse!" Kazooie said. "You could've lost an arm in the process!"

"Kazooie!" Banjo scolded.

"What, too soon?"

"You're right… this isn't me… but… I'm not sure if-"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Respite and Sunlight (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

"Now now, firecracker." Cranky walked over to her. "There's no need to be moping around like this. Sure, your aura is gone and you've practically got a target painted on your back. But all is not lost, ya whippersnapper. I may be a crazy old coot, but that doesn't mean I have wisdom. Times are tough, yes, and life will knock you silly like a ragdoll. However! You can either dust yourself off, shake it all off and go for a few rounds, or you can mope around and declare "woe is me" for the rest of your life. From what I have heard, you are a strong human who doesn't back down from a fight, even though you're a "punch first, ask questions later" kind of gal. I think you can improve on this. If I were you, I'd take a step back, breathe, and take a good look at your surroundings. It's all about perspective. You have been a freight train for so long, but I think it's high time for you to check that temper of yours. Your anger will only get you so far."

Cranky pounded Yang's head with his cane. "Anger blinds you! It will lead to hate… it will lead to suffering! I'd say you need to go into anger management because I'm pretty sure your blood pressure is through the roof! Let your hair down and relax! There's no I in team, and last I checked, there's no I in Team RWBY. You need to be with your team instead of possibly jumping in and possibly getting your arm chopped off… or _worse, _getting yourself killed! So what if your aura is gone, you still have your team, they're your family, are they not? Practically sisters?"

"Yeah…"

"Then be with your family and try not to get yourself killed! So you were trapped in a bucket of bolts and you were inadvertently attacking your teammates… big deal! No need to run away with your tail between your legs and declare that it's all your fault. This doesn't sound like you at all! Now, while I concoct a potion that will try to get your aura back together, you should at least try not to get yourself killed! Do you understand!"

Yang sighed. "Yeah, I should…"

"Good, now don't be so mopey. It's bad for your health!" Cranky said.

"Yeah!" Funky walked in with Candy, as Blake immediately froze up when she saw her. "Cheer up, this might be only temporary!" He said. "By the way, I made these for you." He handed the weapons to Yang. "They're both Cestus. Figured this would fit ya." He said.

"What the heck is a Cestus?" Ruby asked.

"I read somewhere that a cestus is basically an ancient battle glove." Blake explained. "Thing of 'em like modern boxing gloves, except made with leather strips and sometimes filled with iron plates… or fitted with blades, spikes… or whatever struck their fancy."

"Woooow!" Ruby grinned. "Do you think they used them as guns?"

"Honestly? I wouldn't be surprised."

The Cestus in question were painted yellow, with some leather strapped around the knuckles. On the knuckles were some small retractable spikes. "Knowing you, you like firing out of your gauntlets, so I made sure these things fired an unlimited amount of spikes at your disposal." Funky chuckled.

"Yup, it's a gun!" Ruby exclaimed.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Doesn't that figure."

"Now, Yang, honey…" Candy smiled. "Here's something you might like for a big girl like you." She giggled, handing over a fiery guitar. "It's an Electric Bass Guitar. You can shred it and all your enemies will fall to the might of your guitar." She said.

"I… don't even know how to play guitar." Yang said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Candy smiled again, winking at her.

"If you say so." Yang nodded, putting it away.

"Oh, and can you give this to the big boy when he's back on his errand?" Candy asked, handing her a Triangle.

"Seriously, how is no one hearing this?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Sure…" Yang nodded, taking the Triangle and sighed. "Sorry for being so down on you guys…"

"Don't worry about it." Ruby said. "I'm sure we'd be mopey too if one of us got our aura drained… not sure what that's like, but it wouldn't be fun."

Blake walked over to Yang, reaching for her hand. "Weiss may not be here, but I'm sure she'd say 'Get your butt up and let's keep doing what we usually do' or something like that." She said. "Come on, partner. We got an island to save." She said, winking.

Yang chuckled, putting up a smile. "Yeah! I'll mope when I kick K. Rool's ass to the ground!" She said, getting helped up by the faunus.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! We're family, Yang… practically sisters! We're gonna get you smilin' whether you like it or not!" Ruby grinned.

"Yeah… what she said." Blake chuckled.

Yang smiled again, hugging the two. "Thank you…"

"Alright! Now let's go get more of those bananas and such!" Kazooie exclaimed.

"Pig! Pig!"

"…Uh… what'd you call me?" Yang asked, glaring at Kazooie.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"…Aw, dag nabbit!" Cranky groaned and turned around. "Will ya quit buggin' me, ya little scamp!"

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I came across this little guy a long time ago, took him in to nurse him back to health and now he won't leave me alone… no matter how many times I try to get him to leave!" He said and then picked it up, placing it on his desk. "May I introduce to you, this Tepig!" He said, revealing it to be a shiny Tepig.

"Tep! Tep!"

"Oooooh! It's so cute!" Ruby squealed as the Tepig hopped off of the desk and walked over to Yang, looking up and smiling at her.

"Hey, little guy." Yang smiled, where the Tepig smiled back and gently nuzzled against her leg.

"Aww, he likes you." Tifa smiled.

Cranky had an idea. "…Say! Could you be a pal and take this little scamper with ya?" Cranky tossed a Friend Ball to her, where she caught it. "I found this a day after I found the little guy. He's mighty friendly! Besides, there's nothing I can do with it anyway… not at my age!"

Yang chuckled. "Sure." She smiled and aimed the Friend Ball at the Tepig. "You want to come with me, little guy?"

"Tep!" Tepig smiled and went inside the Friend Ball.

"So, was it abandoned?" Blake wondered.

"As far as I know, it was a local here on the island but I believe it got caught in a scrap and was left to rot, luckily I found it during my walks. Then I found that little contraption a day later. Didn't seem like it was abandoned because it shook three times before it clicked." Cranky mused.

"I see." Yang mused and looked at the Friend Ball. "I think I'll call you Dàhuô." She said and stuck it near her pocket.

"Come on, let's go. I think we can head off to Gloomy Galleon now." Ruby said. "Oh, and I believe Lanky and Chunky should be back from taking the blueprints back to Snide."

"Right. Let's go." Blake said as they took off.

**End BGM**

"Mmm…" Cranky folded his arms.

"Something the matter?" Funky asked.

"Something's troubling me." Cranky said. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like there are dark times ahead for all of us."

"What do you mean?" Candy asked. "Is it with that Grimm fiasco?"

"No, I feel like it's something much worse." Cranky quietly said. "I have this feeling that a great calamity will run rampant through Remnant… and I've a feeling that the Grimm will be affected by this… and not just the Grimm, but the enemies in the Mushroom Kingdom, Dreamland, Hyrule, Skyworld… and many more places will be affected by this too."

"You sure you're not going senile, dude?" Funky wondered.

"No… I don't think this is me going senile." He said and moved over to his potions. "I must make haste with this potion. There is no telling what calamitous future Remnant will hold."

"Are you saying Remnant will be a war zone?"

"…No, I fear it's going to be much worse than that."

* * *

_At the entrance of Gloomy Galleon__…_

"Oh, good! The weird talking sign is gone." Ruby said.

"That's a relief." Blake said.

"Talking sign?" Tifa asked.

"Long story." Banjo chuckled.

"Soooo, Yang… do you have a name for your… uh… pestus?"

"Cestus." Blake corrected.

"Oh, right."

"Hmm… I'm still thinking about it." Yang said. _Ember Cestus__…__? No, that's stupid. Cestus Celicia…? That's worse! _She thought to herself.

"Come on, let's go in." Ruby said as they went into the portal.

**BGM: Gloomy Galleon (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Ugh… not what I had in mind with a dump like this." Ruby said. "This place feels so… gloomy!"

"I doubt it's _that _bad." Banjo said as they walked ahead, where they noticed a cell door. Chunky walked over to it and with his strength, he swung up his arms and the cage went flying up through the holes. They went inside to see that it was flooded, so they swam underneath to see if they could find anything, but they found nothing of the sort, even when they went up for air, nothing caught their attention so they swam back to shore and continued through their trek through the cave.

They noticed another cell door where Chunky lifted it up and they all jumped into the water below, finding a platform for them to swim to. "Alright, do you think we'll find anyone in here?" Sky wondered.

"Hopefully above water." Tifa hoped.

"Wait, I see something over there!" Banjo exclaimed as he pointed off to the distance and saw a ship approaching them, but when the ship got closer, it turned to the side and aimed its cannons at them. "Uh oh…"

"Ready… fire!" A Kremling yelled as they shot the cannons at them, but the cannonballs either hit the water beside them or went over them.

"My my, they're terrible shots." Sky said. "Even Risky wouldn't miss _that _much!"

"Oi! Quit aiming like intergalactic army troops who works for a guy with breathing problems and hit someone!" The Kremling ordered.

"We're trying!" A Kosha exclaimed.

"Try HARDER!"

Diddy Kong rolled his eyes and activated his jet pack, popping out his peanut popguns and flying up, shooting them all down and into the water, where he landed and shot down more Koshas that tried to hit him with their heavy clubs. Once they were all knocked off of the ship, he walked to the wheel and moved the ship closer, hopping down and letting down a ladder for everyone to climb on. They climbed up the ladder right after. "Hoo hoo!" Diddy smiled, high fiving Donkey Kong who then took control of the wheel, then the ship started sailing.

"Phew, well, at least we can try to find the Golden Bananas from up here." Ruby said.

"Yup." Blake nodded.

"Ooogh… Chunky doesn't feel so good…" Chunky groaned.

"Oh, do you get sea sick?" Tifa asked.

"Yes…"

Tifa was immediately by his side. "Easy, big guy… deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Don't worry about anything else."

"Well, I guess I can go see if there's any food in this ship." Yang said. "Maybe a strawberry sunrise or two!" She chuckled and walked over, opening the cabin door… and suddenly, a club came swinging out and hit Yang on the forehead, sending her flying toward the bow of the ship. "AAARGH!"

**End BGM**

"YANG!" Ruby yelled, watching her crash into some boxes, groaning. She was immediately out cold with blood trickling down her forehead.

"Yang?!" Blake exclaimed in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Tifa yelled.

"I _thought_ there were some intruders boarding _my _ship." A voice said as they turned to see a large Kremling holding a club with nails on the head.

"Who are you?!" Sky asked.

"The name's Kudgel… and by the looks of it, you are stowaways on _MY _ship! To think my ship would be overtaken while you're taking a nap." He said. "Well… too bad, now it's time for me to kill y'all!"

**BGM: Snakey Chantey (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Everyone took out their weapons. "Chunky, protect Yang!" Tifa ordered.

"Right!" Chunky nodded and went over to the downed Firecracker, then Ruby quickly threw her boomerang at Kudgel, but he jumped through the air and landed between Ruby and Blake, swinging his club at Blake while backhanding Ruby. Blake used her semblance to dodge the attack while Ruby was knocked silly from the backhand, but she got back up while Sky used Wrench to attack Kudgel from above, clawing him in the face and dodging the swings.

Donkey Kong leaped through the air and punched Kudgel in the back of the head, but he elbowed him in the gut in return, grabbed his leg and then swung him down on the ground. He then swung his club down, but Donkey Kong rolled out of the way while Lanky spotted some TNT nearby. With a grin, he picked one up and threw it with his long arms, slamming it into his chest. "Ooof!" Kudgel grunted, leaving him wide open as Banjo came running in and swung Kazooie like a bat to hit him on the back of his knee. Kazooie then plopped out a grenade out of the backpack as Banjo threw it and hit Kudgel in the face. Kudgel then responded by pounding Banjo in the face and swung his club to knock him into Diddy.

Tifa jumped into the scene and quickly punched him in the gut, and then delivered an uppercut and then did a roundhouse kick to his left side. "Mmph!" Kudgel winced before swinging his club at Tifa, making her jump back.

"Chunky! Throw this!" Lanky tossed a TNT barrel to Chunky, where he threw it at Kudgel, where he saw this and swung the club to send it flying into the sky, where it exploded in mid-air. Tifa saw her chance and did a flip kick to his chin before power punching him in the gut again. Kudgel grabbed her arm right after and swung his club, knocking Tifa into Sky.

"Ooof!" Sky grunted as Kudgel grabbed Wrench and threw him to Ruby, where he charged at her and slammed into her to send her over to Lanky.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" He boasted, then noticing a ship coming in the distance. "Ah, backup! I didn't need any, but I don't mind!" He said, walking over to Chunky but Blake got in the way and used her whip to grab a hold of the club, but he yanked it back to bring Blake close to him and punched her in the face to knock her down. Chunky sweatdropped and put up his fists, though he looked a bit timid. "Out of my way, Kong!" He said, swinging his club but Chunky ducked and swung his arm to send him back.

"Ooof! Alright, now we're talking." Kudgel smirked and then saw the ship getting closer. "Ahoy! I didn't need any backup, but thanks anyway!" He laughed as he saw the ship turn around, aiming the cannons at the ship. "Huh? Oh, are you offering me a lift?"

"FIRE!" A female voice yelled, as cannonballs struck the ship.

**End BGM**

"ACK!" Kudgel fell on his face. "What the devil are you doing?! I'm on your side!" He yelled, and then noticed a bird-like creature flying over from the ship. "What is that… a messenger bird?" He wondered as it flew above him and then dive bombed him and slammed into his face with the talons. "ARGH!" He yelled, then the creature bounced off of him and landed near the gang, before transforming again.

Sky let out a gasp once she came to her senses after Tifa slammed into her. "Shantae!"

**BGM: We Love Burning Town (Shantae and the Pirate****'****s Curse)**

"Glad we got here in time!" Shantae grinned.

"We?" Ruby asked, shaking it off.

"Yeah, Bolo and Rotty are with us too." She said, pointing to the ship where they saw Bolo and Rottytops waving them over, though the latter was in a cannon.

"Hello!" Bolo waved.

"Alright, pull!" Rotty exclaimed as Bolo pulled the trigger as Rotty went flying and smacked into Kudgel in the chest.

"OOOF!" Kudgel fell on his butt as Rotty landed in front of him.

"How's _that _for a zombie cannonball?" Rotty grinned.

"…Is it just me or does she sound like Caeda and Mae?" Blake asked.

"THANK YOU!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're worried about _that _instead of what we're dealing with?!" Tiny asked.

"Sorry…"

"Argh… those may be some lucky shots, but you won't be landing another hit!" Kudgel yelled, and then Bolo fired a cannonball from the other ship and then hitting him in the chest. "MMMPH!" He cried, knocking the blueprints off of him.

"Booyah!" Bolo yelled while Shantae pulled out some healing potions for them all and tossed them toward them.

"Heal up!" Shantae ordered as they drank the potions while Chunky gave one for Yang.

"Ugh… ow…" Yang groaned as she got up. "Alright… you asshole… this just got serious…" She said, pulling out her Friend Ball. "Dàhuô, let's go!" She yelled, calling him out.

"Tepig!" The Tepig cried and got ready for action as Kudgel looked at the small pig and laughed.

"That small thing won't hurt me!" He taunted as Tepig charged at him, where he swung his club down.

"Dodge that and use… whatever kind of move you have!" Yang ordered.

Tepig jumped to the side and went underneath his legs and then turned around and used Ember, from his snout, and the Ember hit him on the butt. "YOOOOOOOOOW!" Kudgel yelled, trying to fan out the flames as Shantae went into her Elephant form and slammed into Kudgel, knocking him on his back where Rotty ran over to him, then pulled off her leg and swung her foot like a club onto his chest. "GAAAAH!"

"How do you like that?" Rotty grinned, reattaching her leg as Shantae picked him up with her trunk and then tossed him overboard, then she went back to her normal form.

"Bolo! Come closer!" Shantae yelled, where Blake grabbed a hold of the blueprints and then they jumped over to the other ship when Bolo got closer to them, and then Shantae had the ship get destroyed by firing cannonballs at it before they sailed off.

**End BGM**

"Ugh… did I seriously get humiliated by a pig?" Kudgel groaned, floating on a piece of driftwood.

Back on Shantae's ship, everyone was celebrating. "Woo! That was fun!" Shantae grinned and turned to her friends. "So, what'd we miss?"

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Gruntilda asked, watching K. Rool get up from his throne.

"Going to rub salt in the wound." K. Rool said, grabbing his pirate hat and putting it on with a smirk. "Yang's already weak… why not have some fun for a bit?" He smirked devilishly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Ganondorf__…_

"What do you want?" Ganondorf asked, leaning on a wall, glaring at Master Hand who had a hat over his wrist.

"Come on, I'm taking you on a little field trip." He said, snapping his fingers as Ganondorf suddenly floated in the air.

"What are you doing!" Ganondorf yelled.

"There is something you need to see." He said and then floated over to the portal room and went into the Hyrule portal, where they ended up in Hyrule.

"Oh yes, Hyrule is flourishing…" Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Thank you for rubbing salt in the wound."

"Hahaha! While Hyrule is flourishing, you are not seeing the bigger picture." He said and took off to Gerudo Valley, eventually stopping above Gerudo Town. "Now, what do you see?"

"I see Gerudo Town as a barren wasteland…"

"Oh no no no, take a closer look." Master Hand requested as Ganondorf rolled his eyes and humored him, and then his eyes widened.

What he saw was a bunch of Gerudo women looking much better than before, Gerudo kids were playing and laughing, Hylian women were chatting amongst themselves at a bar with the Gerudo. Zoras were relaxing in a fountain with some Gerudo, a strong Gerudo woman was arm wrestling with a Goron, and a lot of others were training with their weapons. He eventually saw the leader of the Gerudo, Riju, descending from her throne room and happily waving toward the crown. Ganondorf was speechless as Master Hand gently took them to the ground.

"Do you see now? This is way after the Ocarina of Time timeline." Master Hand said. "Your people are flourishing, and some of them even started doing business in other locations of Hyrule. Believe me, Ganondorf… they seem to not mind the desert winds as you do. If it helps, they built a small settlement in Hyrule near the castle, and when I went over there, they were having a grand old time. Your people may have been suffering through your time, but look where their hardships have taken them. They overcame their hardships and became what they are today. Do they look miserable… or do they look happy?"

"They… looked happy." He said and fell on his knees, tears started falling from his eyes. "In what timeline does this happen?"

"Well, according to Crazy Hand, I've heard that all three timelines merged into one again and this is the end result. Of course, this is my brother we're talking about so take that with a grain of salt, if you will." Master Hand explained.

"In the end… I've won. My people are no longer suffering." Ganondorf said.

"To think that maybe you should have thought about, oh, I dunno, continued negotiating with the king of Hyrule in your time before you threw a temper tantrum and destroyed everything in your wrath. While I _am _aware that you are the descendant of Demise, that doesn't mean you have to _act _like him. Be your own self, be someone who thrives… be someone who knows what the future holds. Be someone who… and I can't believe I'm saying this to a villain, be someone who's kinder to others."

"…It is not in my nature to be kind."

"True, but perhaps you can be a bit nicer and not blood thirsty."

Ganondorf chuckled, wiping his tears. "…I apologize for my behavior earlier." He said and then walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"Heading back to the Smash Mansion."

"Wait for me!" Master Hand exclaimed and flew off, unaware of Ghirahim watching the whole thing from a rock.

"You can't be serious… this is gonna throw a wrench into my plans!" He growled. "A kinder Ganondorf?! No! It makes me sick with anger just thinking about it!" He yelled, disappearing in an instant.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with JNPR__…_

"So, you kids came over to ask me to join you guys in Smash?" Rodin asked, cleaning a wine glass.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nora nodded. "You can even open up your own bar in the mansion!"

"Heh, and to think I asked Bayonetta to take me with her the next time she went to throw down." Rodin chuckled. "Tell me something, how did you find me here anyway?"

"Bayo gave us directions." Nora said.

"And gave us a map." Ren added.

"She even says she's drag you there herself if you refuse." Jaune said.

"Heh, same old Bayonetta." Rodin said. "I'm in."

"You are?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to see my girl over there, kicking ass like she usually does?" Rodin smirked and walked out of his bar.

"He kinda gives me the creeps." Jaune said

"Eh, I'm sure he'll warm up to you." Nora said. "Come on, let's go!" She grinned as the four followed Rodin.

* * *

**Thought i'd squeeze in one more chapter for the year! **

**I originally was going to save Rottytops for Fungi Forest, but as I was writing Shantae saving the day with Bolo, I thought "You know what? Let's bring Rotty in too!"**

**Anyway, take care y'all and see ya next year! (And to those on the other side of the world, Happy 2020 to y'all! We'll be joining ya shortly!) **


	10. Kaptain K Rool

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Luigi Raceway (Mario Kart 64/7)**

"Wahoo!" Inkling Girl drove off of a ramp and landed perfectly on the road. "Stay fresh!" She yelled, throwing a Koopa Shell at a Shy Guy that knocked him off the road, and then a Bullet Bill launched out of nowhere and then it turned back into Luigi after a few seconds and he used a Mushroom right after, being neck and neck with Inkling Girl. "I'm not gonna let you win, old man!" She taunted, only to see that Luigi was giving off quite a stare. "…Yeesh! Take it easy! I didn't mean it! No need for that death stare!"

"You kids today need to be taught a lesson in humility!" Luigi smirked and then drove off.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Inkling smirked as they floored it, going inside the tunnel before coming out of it a few seconds later.

"_Luigi and Inkling are neck and neck! There__'__s no telling who's going to win this race!" _A Lakitu reporter exclaimed. _"__Wait… what's that popping out of a bush?"_

Both of them would notice a Yamper popping out of the bush and charging at them, having a happy smile on his face. "Wah!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Inkling Girl exclaimed as both of them swerved around it as it turned around and chased after them.

_"__Does anyone know who's dog that is… and why it's chasing the two of them?" _Lakitu wondered. _"__Hey Professor, what do you make of this?"_

"_Oh, it looks like a corgi__… __but it also looks like a Pokemon." _E. Gadd mused. _"__I have never seen such a thing like it before!"_

_"__Well, it seems to be chasing those two for some reason! Wonder if it likes plumbers and squids…"_

"What the squid is it doing?!" Inkling yelled.

"No idea!" Luigi exclaimed, as they ran over two ? Boxes as a coin popped up for Inkling.

"Ugh! Who puts coins in item boxes?!" She turned around. "Here, fetch!" She tossed it back to the Yamper, but it didn't even look twice and kept chasing them. "Seriously?!"

Luigi, meanwhile, had a Mushroom as he pushed it into his kart where it sped up and left Inkling in the dust, crossing the finish line. "Wahoo! Who's the number one now, Weegee!"

**End BGM**

_"__And Luigi crosses the finish line! He won the race! Inkling comes in second and Koopa comes in third!"_

Luigi walked over to the stands to retrieve his trophy, but the Yamper got in his way. "Yamp! Yamp!" It barked happily.

"Oh, hey little guy." Luigi smiled, petting its head affectionately as it suddenly jumped up in his arms and licked his face. "Ack! Hahaha!"

A Pokeball opened up and Hoopa examined the creature. "I think it wants to come with ya."

"You think?" He asked as the Yamper nodded its head.

"Yup, but I'm not sure what Pokemon this is…"

"Yamp!"

"I think it's a Yamp." Hoopa mused. "Judging by its look, I think it might be an Electric type." He said as he opened up a hoop and reached inside, pulling out a Fast Ball. "Ah, here we go!"

"Hmm, an Electric type… it was on the Luigi Circuit…" Luigi grinned. "I think I'm gonna call ya Circuit!"

"Yamp!" Yamper barked, seeming to like the name.

"Here ya go!" Hoopa said, handing him the Fast Ball as Luigi gently poked Yamper's nose with it, where it went inside the ball… and three shakes and a click later, it was his!

"Gotcha!" Luigi smiled and put it away, but then Circuit popped out of the Pokeball and barked happily, then noticing Marshadow pop up from Luigi's shadow and curiously looked at the Yamper, where it proceeded to lick its face, causing Marshadow to blink in surprise, wipe its face and blushed a bit before disappearing back into the shadow.

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud, Marshadow!" Hoopa told it.

"Come on, you. Let's go show the others." Luigi said and then walked off with the Yamper right behind him.

* * *

_Back with the others__…_

**BGM: Gloomy Galleon (Donkey Kong 64)**

Yang was sitting on some boxes in a fetal position. "So what's got ya down?" Shantae asked as she had Bolo take the wheel. "I've never seen you so mopey before."

"Oh, you know… just my aura completely vanishing thanks to that asshole." Yang muttered.

"K. Rool sucked all your aura out?"

"Yeah, and normally I can take hits like a champ but… now I can't…" She sighed. "I didn't think it'd be that bad, and I thought I'd make it out okay, but what happens? What freakin' happens?! I get one-shotted by a damn Kritter with a club!"

"Ooof, that'd probably sour _anyone__'__s _mood…" Shantae winced. "Probably damaged your pride too."

"Yeah, it did… and it hurt a lot…" Yang groaned.

"But hey, look at the bright side, you're still alive!" Shantae grinned.

"It feels like I'm nothing without my aura…"

Shantae sighed. "You know, I can relate to your predicament."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was a time when I lost my genie powers all because of Risky stripping my powers away from a magic lamp. I was left human for a good while before I got my powers back after destroying the Pirate Master with Risky. So I know what it's like being stripped from something that you take for granted. I know what you're going through, I've been down that road."

"Yeah, but… have you ever been stuck in a bucket of bolts and nearly killing your friends over it?"

"I… uh… okay, you got me there…" Shantae rubbed her arm.

"I'm not sure how I'm ever gonna live with myself… I mean, I nearly killed my teammate, my sister… and a few of my friends! I mean, how the hell is someone going to get over that?"

"Uh… with time…? I don't know… I haven't gone down _this _route!"

"Exactly… I'm just… I don't even know."

"But hey, look at the bright side, you got your friends whi'd be willing to share some of that pain for ya. You can't always be a brick wall!"

"But I attacked my friends! You didn't as far as I know! Without my aura, I'm _nothing.__"_

"…Alright, I can't take this anymore…" Blake grumbled and walked over to Yang.

"I'm just going to get in the way."

"Oh, now that is entirely not true." Shantae said. "There's a thing called adapting, you _might _want to use it."

"But how can I? I'm worth-"

**SLAP!**

The slap was loud enough that it was heard by everyone, surprising everyone except for Sky.

"How can you be so selfish…"

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Blake glared at Yang who looked at the faunus in surprise. "You think _you__'__re _the one that's bothered by this?! You think _you__'__re _upset that you were fighting your friends? How do you do think _we _feel?!" She shouted. "You talk about being so upset that your aura being drained and the fact you're horrified that you were fighting us, but… do you think we're okay with you being in there? Had we known you were in there, we would've held back!"

"Then why didn't you hold back?!" Yang yelled.

"Because we didn't know you were in there, dammit!" Blake yelled back. "We could've killed you without even realizing it! You're lucky that it was your aura that was drained, your life could've _ended _along with your aura! Hell, RUBY is lucky that she didn't lose a sister! I'm lucky that I didn't lose one of my best friends! We're all grateful, not to mention _lucky_ that you're alive, but honestly, it's _completely _selfish of you to think that YOU are the only one bothered by this. How do you think we'd feel if we had accidentally killed you? How do you think _WEISS _would feel if we found her and told her that you died because we didn't know that you were in KAOS?"

"I… I…"

"She's right…" Ruby stepped in. "If we did any more damage… we could've lost you…" She started tearing up. "I could've killed my sister… how do you think I'd react if I did the killing blow? I could've killed you! We all would've been heartbroken if you died! I don't know what I would've done if I had been the one that slayed my own sister." She quickly hugged her sister, burying her head in her chest. "Please… don't be stupid and blame yourself…"

Yang said nothing, but hugged her sister tightly. "You're right… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so selfish…"

"I know it can be hard, Yang…" Blake put her hand on her shoulder. "But you shouldn't blame yourself for what K. Rool did. Let us take some of the hits for you. Like Ruby said, we're family… practically sisters. We don't want to lose you… so please, don't be selfish and blame yourself… this isn't you."

Yang teared up and hugged Blake. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay." Blake smiled, hugging her back as a tear escaped her eye.

Kazooie popped out of Banjo's backpack. "Hoo boy, this is better than that reality TV crap."

"Kazooie!"

"…What, did that kill the mood?"

**End BGM**

**Resume Gloomy Galleon BGM**

"Sorry for being so moody…" Yang sighed. "This… took a lot out of me more than I thought."

"Don't worry about it, Yang." Ruby wiped her tears. "We'll help you get through this. We're a team."

"Yeah, we won't leave you high and dry." Blake smiled. "We'll stick together."

"Thanks, you two." Yang smiled, giving her sister a noogie and hugging Blake again, then the three parted as Chunky walked up to them.

"Chunky sorry for nearly killing blonde girl…"

"Aww, it's not your fault, big guy!" Yang smiled, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. "You were just helping out. Don't sweat it!"

Chunky smiled and gave Yang a bear hug in response, where Yang returned it with a smile and the two parted after that. "Hey Yang." Tifa caught her attention. "Since you can't tank any hits right now, I'll teach ya how to block, and also having you fight calmly. I'm sure being calm is the key for you firing off that Hadoken."

"Oh come on, I know how to block." Yang said.

"Yang, you're a raging bull that's 'punch first, block never'." Ruby pointed out. "Heck, you never bring out your shield in a Smash match!"

"She's not wrong." Blake added.

"Alright, that's enough out of you two!" Yang rolled her eyes and then chuckled. "Alright, sure, I'll look forward to that."

"Excellent." Tifa chuckled. "Come on, we can start right now. I'm sure there's room inside." She said, where she opened up a hatch and hopped in where Yang hopped in after her.

"Good for them!" Ruby smiled.

"Sooooo…" Kazooie looked at Blake. "If ya don't mind me asking… are you and Yang…?"

"Oh goodness, not you too…" Blake sighed.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, the rumors have been spreading like crazy in the Smash Mansion that Yang and I are a thing and it's kinda gotten annoying."

"Oh, sorry…"

"Oh no no no, it's okay! You didn't know." Blake said. "I'm still wondering if it was either Wario or Dedede who made up that rumor… I asked Wolf but he said he's not one for starting rumors."

"Eh, I'm sure one of them started it up because they were bored." Ruby said.

"That's what I've been thinking." Blake nodded. "Anyway, Yang and I aren't an item. I'm kinda interested in someone else… and I'm not sure who Yang is seeing right now."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Banjo asked.

Blake blushed. "Um… well…"

"It's Sun. She liiiiiikes him!" Ruby teased.

"Ruby!"

"She's blushing!" Ruby giggled.

"Guh-huh! Well, I'm sure this Sun person is quite the character. Good for him!" Banjo smiled.

"Thanks…" Blake blushed.

"So when's the wedding, lover girl?" Kazooie teased.

"KAZOOIE!" Blake yelled.

"Ah! Her cheeks are turning redder!" Ruby teased.

"We're just… really good friends, that's all!"

"That's how it staaarts~!" Kazooie teased.

"Ugh…" Blake turned to see Donkey and Diddy making "kissy" faces at her. "You're not helping!" She exclaimed, causing the two Kongs to giggle.

**End BGM**

Suddenly, the boat started rocking. "Whoa!" Shantae exclaimed. "Bolo, did you hit a rock?"

"No, not that I'm aware of!" Bolo said.

"Are they getting rough down there?" Tiny wondered.

Rotty looked to the side of the ship. "Uh, we got a problem!" She said.

"What is it?" Shantae asked as she looked over, seeing a large fish headbutting the ship, and then it disappeared, only for to breach over the water. "It's… a fish!"

"It's a mechanical fish!" Tiny exclaimed. "I think K. Rool built that thing!" She said as the fish dove underwater again, right as Yang and Tifa came above deck.

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"There's a mechanical fish trying to take us down!" Ruby exclaimed, feeling it hit the ship as it breached over the ship again, landing in the water again.

"I'm going in after it!" Yang declared.

"What?! No!" Tifa pulled her away. "You can't fight well in water, no one can! That thing'll eat you alive!"

"She's right, we have to think of something that will hurt the fish." Blake said.

"Agh, where's a Penguin Suit when you need it!" Yang groaned.

"Wait! I got it!" Lanky exclaimed and pulled out a whistle that was in the shape of a swordfish. "I know just the thing for a situation like this!" He exclaimed and blew the whistle. "Thank goodness Cranky made this so he can hear it underwater!"

"He?" Ruby asked.

"Over there, look!" Bolo called out. "There's something approaching us!"

They would all look to see a dorsal fin fast approaching them before it disappeared under the water. The mechanical fish jumped out and aimed to take a large bite out of the ship, but suddenly a swordfish breached out of the water and slammed into the underbelly of the mechanical fish, sending it into the water as it turned around and snarled at the intruder. "Was that a swordfish?!" Blake yelled.

"That was Enguarde!" Tiny exclaimed, watching the two fish go at it. The mechanical fish bit down, but Enguarde avoided it and stabbed it a few times before whacking it away with his tail. The Kongs were cheering the loudest over the fight while Blake was drooling over Enguarde.

"I… want to meet the winner of this fight when it's all over." Blake said.

Rotty noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Look out!" She yelled as the others looked up and saw a ship approaching… and then it rammed into them.

"Argh!" Bolo exclaimed. "What gives?!"

"Alright men! Take no prisoners on that ship! Make 'em walk the plank!"

"Aye aye, sir!" The Kremlings exclaimed and started boarding Shantae's ship.

"Wait… that voice…" Yang whispered as she saw K. Rool aboard the ship, giving her a smirk.

"Ahoy there, firecracker!"

"YOU!" Yang screamed, clenching her fists and quickly running toward the other ship.

"YANG, WAIT!" Ruby yelled, but a lot of Kremlings boarded the ship to overwhelm them. "Agh!"

Yang glared at K. Rool when she got on his ship. "Get down here _NOW. _I want to kick your ass!"

K. Rool chuckled as he walked down the steps. "Do you really think you have it in ya to fight me? Your aura is gone, and your tankiness has tossed out the window. Ya know, I can do it again if I wanted to! Just watching you squirm is music to my ears." He smirked. "You know, I really oughta thank you for that beating you gave me when we first met, where now I can return the favor ten fold."

"Keep talking and I'll-"

"You'll what? Punch me? You wouldn't even last five seconds, you glass cannon! …Or would you be just straight up glass at this point? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Grrrr…. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, punching her fists as her hair caught on fire and her eyes turned red. "I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

**BGM: Crocodile Cacophony (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

K. Rool chuckled, taking out his Blunderbuss and put it over his shoulder with a smirk, doing a 'come at me' taunt. Yang charged ahead, quickly punching K. Rool in the gut and then followed up with an uppercut, quickly delivering several right and left hooks and then delivered a nasty punch to his gut, then punched him in the head and then unleashed a Shoryuken to knock him back.

"Heh…" K. Rool brushed it off. "You done yet? I let you had your fun… now it's my turn!" He exclaimed, aiming his Blunderbuss at her and pulled the trigger, shooting out a cannonball where she ducked and ran over to punch him, but K. Rool pressed a button where the Blunderbuss suddenly sucked her up. He let out a chuckle and pressed the release button, aiming at the mast and pressing the trigger, launching Yang out and smacking her into the mast, make her fall down but K. Rool grabbed her by the throat and tossed her into the ground, raising his foot up and stomping on her stomach, making her cough out some spit, then he sucked her back in and shot her out toward the wheel.

Yang hit the wheel and fell over groaning, but she shook it off. "Wow! You're still kicking? Maybe I should've added more power to releasing ya!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, summoning her Xiao Long Arm and running toward him, punching him with her Arm but he caught it with his fist.

"Pfft, attacking me with this thing?" He yanked it out of her arm and tossed it into the water. "Let me show ya _real _punching power!" He exclaimed, sucking her up with the Blunderbuss and shooting her up in the air, where he jumped up in the air, bringing out his boxing glove and punching her straight into the ship, then he landed on her stomach for good measure, making her cough out blood. He then grabbed her by the hair and tossed her to the side. "What's the matter? I thought you were stronger than that!" He said, casually holding a few strands of hair in his hand. "Oh, lookie here, I have your hair. Whatever shall you do?"

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" Yang charged at K. Rool like a mad woman and punched him as hard as she could, but he smirked and blew into his hand, the strands of hair flying to Yang where it went into her eyes. "Agh!" She cried, lowering her arm.

_Perfect! _K. Rool smirked, puffing out his chest, his stomach armor glowing and she bounced off of K. Rool when the punch connected, then he aimed the Blunderbuss at her and fired a cannonball, hitting her dead center in the chest as she slammed into the deck, groaning. "Heh! Don't tell me you're expiring already, firecracker! I thought you were stronger than that!" He said, watching Yang struggle to get up. He then looked at the other ship and smirked, having a genius idea. He suddenly went invisible a few seconds later.

"Nnngh…" Yang groaned, wiping blood from her nose. "Where are you, you coward…?!"

"AAAAH!"

Yang's eyes widened, knowing who's scream that was as she turned around to see K. Rool holding Ruby hostage, holding the Blunderbuss to her head and smirked at Yang. "NO!" She screamed, jumping over to the ship. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Ah ah ah! One move and your sister is a goner!" K. Rool smirked, causing Yang's eyes to widen, forcing her to back down after landing. "That goes for the rest of ya, too!"

"Nnngh, coward!" Blake yelled.

Ruby growled, attempting to elbow K. Rool in the gut but she felt sharp pain in her elbow. "Ow!"

"Ah ah ah, little speed demon! I have belly armor, your little elbow won't do anything!" K. Rool smirked, still holding the Blunderbuss to Ruby's head. "What's it gonna be, firecracker? You or your sister's head?"

"Y-Yang… please…" Ruby begged, frightened tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ruby…" Yang whispered, frustrated, angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well? I'm waiting!"

Yang clenched her fists, before the fire in her head extinguished and her eyes went back to normal. "I… I yield…"

**End BGM**

"That's a good girl!" K. Rool smirked, then everyone heard the sound of a Pokeball opening up and Dàhuô popped out.

"Tepig Tep!" Dàhuô growled, embers coming out of his nose and glared at the king, but suddenly a Kremling stepped on his back to pin him down, aiming a sword at him.

"Make one move and you're bacon!" The Kremling threatened.

"Stand down, Dàhuô… we lost…" Yang whispered, not noticing dark clouds rolling in.

"No…" Ruby whispered as everyone else wanted to do something but found themselves pinned by Kremlings as K. Rool dragged Ruby over to Yang, the Blunderbuss still aimed at her head before dropping the girl. Yang looked down at her sister.

"I'm sorry…" Yang whispered as K. Rool aimed the Blunderbuss at her, smirking.

"I could strap you to an anchor and watch you die a slow death, but where's the fun in that when death comes instantly?" He smirked, his finger on the trigger. "Any last words, firecracker?"

"…Go fuck yourself…"

"Ooooh, someone's got a mouth on her! Don't worry, I'll make this nice and painful as possible." He smirked, aiming at her head as everyone stood still, Yang closing her eyes and holding her breath as K. Rool chuckled. _"Farewell."_

Suddenly, a lightning bolt slammed into K. Rool. "YAAAAAAH!" He screamed as everyone looked on in shock, making the captain fall over.

"Kaptain! You okay?!" A Kremling yelled, as everyone looked at each other and quickly punched the daylights out of the Kremlings to free themselves while at the same time, Enguarde skewered the Mechanical Fish one last time as it exploded as bananas started floating to the surface of the water as Enguarde nodded in satisfaction.

"Urgh…" K. Rool groaned and then looked around, seeing everyone glaring at him as he got up. "I may be an insane croc, but I'm not stupid." He said. "Everyone, retreat!"

"We lost?" A Kremling asked.

"Oh no… we _won.__" _K. Rool smirked and then looked at Yang. "See you around, hot head… _if _you survive that long! AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, pulling out his helicopter pack and then flying off while the Kremlings got on the ship and took off.

"What is he talking about? How did they win?" Shantae asked.

"I think I know why…" Sky said, looking over to Yang who stood there for a few seconds, a shadow cast over her eyes.

"Tepig…?" Dàhuô looked at Yang with concern, before Yang fell on her knees.

_"__Dammit!" _Yang cursed, punching the ground while tears fell from her eyes. "_Dammit__… __DAMMIT!" _She yelled, crying uncontrollably while everyone stood there, not sure what to do while Chunky gently knelt down and picked up the firecracker, cradling her.

"There there, girl! No need to cry! Chunky will make you feel all better!"

"This is a major blow… isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah… it sure is…" Blake whispered, watching her teammate cry while off in the distance, a raven watched the scene before it. It then turned around and summoned a red portal before flying off, unaware of a crow watching the raven disappear into the portal and it closed behind it. It let out a soft caw and looked back at the boat.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Alright, ice queen! We're being nice to ya and giving you a meal." A Kremling said, opening up an icy door after punching a code. "Get it while it's ho-… hey, where's you go?!" He asked, looking at an empty cell, unaware of the prisoner above him clinging to the ceiling. "Hey! We got an escap-" Weiss dropped down, landing on the Kremling. "OOOOF!"

Weiss karate chopped his neck to knock him out, sneaking out the door as she looked at the Kremling, sticking out her tongue while pulling down her eye socket as she closed the door behind her, then she jumped into the shadows undetected.

"Time to bust my way out of here." She whispered and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**You've got nowhere to go but up at this point!**

**Also, I will admit... I sometimes have those moments where i'm so focused on a single character that I don't really think about said character's friends responding appropriately or something similarly. As Coon1337 pointed out in the last review, Blake calling Yang out was my response to it. Sorry about that, y'all! We all make mistakes, that's what makes us human. Oversight is our thing, sadly.**

**I was going to have a scene where JNPR gets another Assist Trophy, but I thought that would have killed the mood. **

**Anyway, see y'all in the next chapter where things will _hopefully _look up from here! **


	11. Into the Forest

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"I'm telling you, it's true!"

"Oh come on, Grif… don't be ridiculous!"

"What were you even doing in the girls' room anyway?"

"Yeah… that sounds suspicious…"

"It's not about me! It's about the state of the room!"

"Right… this should be good."

Grif opened up the door. "Take a look!" He said.

"What? I don't see anything wrong except for the be-… oh. My. God." Simmons stood there in shock.

"Huh! Who knew books could make an acceptable bunk bed?" Sarge mused.

"This is an accident waiting to happen!" Simmons yelled. "And what the hell is with THAT?" He asked, pointing to Ruby's bed. "How can rope hold up a bed like that?!"

"Well, one thing's for sure… that's gonna be a wild time when you're doin' the nasty!" Sister exclaimed.

"Yeah! Someone's speaking my language!" Tucker exclaimed, high fiving Sister.

"Hell yeah!"

"You don't get it! This is an accident waiting to happen!" Church yelled.

"Yeah! Why don't we combine all of this and make a quadruple decker couch?" Caboose asked.

"This is a bed… not a couch!"

"What are you idiots doi-… WHAT THE HELL?!"

They turned to see Carolina approaching them. "What moron would do something like this?!"

"This is team RWBY's room." Grif said. "Apparently, their ideas for bunk beds are precariously holding up a bed by rope above someone while stacking books on top of a bed."

"Good lord…" Carolina groaned. "Team RWBY, the most competent team in Beacon, or so I've heard, best friends with Mario and Luigi… have _THESE _kinds of bunk beds?"

"Apparently so!" Simmons nodded.

"…You know what, I can't stand the look of this eyesore. Everyone, get some tools! It's time to make some _real _bunk beds."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, raising their arms in the air.

"Yeah…" Grif cheered unenthusiastically. _What did I get myself into__…__?_

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at DK Isle__…_

**BGM: Snide****'****s HQ (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Yes, yes! Thank you very much!" Snide grinned, taking the blueprints. "Just need a few more and we'll be good to go." He said and looked around. "Where's that firecracker of yours?"

"She's… coping." Ruby said.

"Ah, I see. Well, tell the lady she has my thanks." He said.

"Right." Ruby nodded and turned to the others. "Come on, let's go."

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Yang__…_

**BGM: Where Is the Hope? (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

Yang was in a fetal position, the waves crashing onto the beach while the Blast-O-Matic loomed over the island. Dàhuô rested against her, nuzzling against her leg. "Tepig…" He softly said, attempting to cheer Yang up.

"Sorry, Dàhuô… I have a lot on my mind right now…" Yang sighed, closing her eyes as a tear escaped her eye. She tried to block her humiliation out of her head, but she couldn't. The pain, the suffering, the humiliation, holding her sister hostage… all of it was there. She could still feel the dread she had when K. Rool had the Blunderbuss aiming at Ruby's head.

_"__What's it gonna be, firecracker? You or your sister's head?"_

Yang shivered, hugging herself tightly. More tears streamed down her cheeks. Normally, she'd bounce right back, but this time… it was different. Her aura was gone, and she's not the same tank as she was before. As far as she was concerned, she was yesterday's garbage.

_"__You're useless."_

_"__Yang, you used to be so strong and now… now you're nothing… I don't even know who you are anymore… you're not even my same sister anymore!"_

_"__I'm leaving you… you're pathetic."_

_"__Look at you! You used to be top tier and now you're bottom… no… you're worse than bottom tier!"_

_"__I think it'd be best if we don't talk to each other anymore. It's best if I don't talk to a loser."_

_"__Guess who's the REAL champ now, blondie! Ahahaha!"_

These intrusive thoughts would _not _leave her alone. She could picture her own friends… her _family, _leaving her because she's _nothing. _She looked up at the Blast-O-Matic, more tears were streaming down her cheeks. Right now, she felt completely small. _Worthless. _How could she stand and face the king again when he obliterated her without even breaking a sweat? First Neo knocked her silly, _then _K. Rool had to go and make things worse.

"I'm worthless…" Yang quietly said.

"Kiddo, you're anything _but _worthless."

**End BGM**

Yang lightly gasped as she turned her head to see a familiar face. "Uncle Qrow?"

Qrow chuckled. "Hey kiddo." He said. "I see you have a new pet."

"This is Dàhuô… Dàhuô, meet Qrow."

"Tep!" It smiled at him as Qrow chuckled, sitting down and petting his head.

"Cute." He said and then turned to her. "So, I saw your fight with the crocodile."

"You saw that? You were here the whole time?"

"I thought I'd come visit you kids at the Smash Mansion. When I found out you were here at DK Isle from that big hand, I went over to check it out. I didn't know where you were so I did some investigating… and then I found you on a boat and saw your fight with him. Normally, you're not like this when you lose."

"It's something else… he drained my aura when I was in KAOS." Yang said, explaining the whole situation to him.

"Oh… _that _explains it…" Qrow mused, lightly scratching his beard. "That's a bit of a downer…"

"So what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm useless…"

"I wouldn't go _that _far." Qrow said. "Everyone goes through some rough patches in their life, it's inevitable. What's also inevitable is that we get through these rough patches all the time. It's kind of our thing. We get kicked down, beaten up, and left to rot, but we always get back up for another round. It's part of being human, we're stubborn and refuse to let these rough patches get the best of us. Trust me, kiddo… this rough patch will pass."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, you're alive, aren't you? While it probably sucks that your aura is gone… you shouldn't let this get the best of you. That's what K. Rool wants. He wants to see you suffer. Are you going to let him do that?"

"I'm… I'm not sure…"

"He hit you where it hurts the most… your pride, didn't he?"

"How'd you-"

"We all get our pride hurt in some point in our lives. He roughed you up pretty good… not to mention that bastard threatened to kill my other niece if you didn't stand down." He said. "But… you're still alive and in one piece. It could be worse, he could've taken off one of your limbs if he wanted to. Like your right arm."

"That's… oddly specific…"

"Like I said, it could be a whole lot worse." Qrow chuckled. "Kid, you let your anger get the best of you and that leads to a lot of problems. You're 'punch first, never think ahead at all' kind of girl. You're impulsive and lead to a lot of brash decisions. K. Rool provoked you to the point where you didn't even think twice about charging in." He shook his head. "You're just like your mother."

"My mother? What did she do?"

"Let's just say Raven wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed when she was your age." Qrow said. "You get that impulsiveness from her."

"So… what do I do?" Yang asked.

"Well, don't rely on your semblance. Your semblance increases your power… but given that your aura has been thrown out the window, that's out of the question. Nobody gains anything through a temper tantrum. If I recall, you killed your sister's boyfriend that one time."

"I… I was-"

"Being protective, I know. And yet, you said you were proud of it when your father freaked out over Ruby dating Pit."

"…It was in the heat of the moment… I'm not proud of it at all…"

"Have you talked to the angel?"

"No… he gets nervous around me when I try to talk to him. It's strange, he never was that nervous when we were fighting Medusa and Hades… and at one point, Viridi."

"That's because he was focused on the mission. Now that they're gone, he's more nervous because of what you did to him, not to mention what you said back at Delfino."

Yang groaned. "God… am I really this bad? _That _impulsive? I might as well be a psychopath… it's no wonder Pit's afraid of me."

"You're _not _a psychopath. No one's perfect, Yang… believe me, if you _were _a psychopath, you would've gone off the deep end a long time ago."

"I guess you're right."

"I think, from this moment on, you need to take a breather. Smell the roses, take some deep breaths and don't worry about fighting. Let everyone else fight for you."

"But… I want to be part of the fight too. I'm part of the team!"

"I know you are, but you shouldn't push yourself. You almost got killed by a crocodile last time." Qrow reminded. "If anything, you should work on that impulsiveness of yours before things get ugly. Take a back seat. If I were you, I'd work on your technique a bit and improve your punching. Your sparring partner can help with that. It's high time for you to make a change before things get a whole lot worse."

"He's right." A voice said as Yang looked over to see her friends. "We're all worried about you, sis." Ruby said. "We don't want to lose you."

Blake held her hand out to Yang. "We're in this together. There's no way I'd abandon you." She smiled as Yang smiled a bit, taking Blake's hand and the two of them hugged, and then Ruby joined in on the hug, then Tifa joined the group hug while Shantae and her friends stood back and smiled at them.

"One other thing." Qrow spoke up. "You probably should let Bacon Bits do the work for you."

"Tepig!" Dàhuô snorted out little embers from his snout, sounding insulted and glared at Qrow.

"Heh, sorry. _Dàhuô."_

"Tep!" Dàhuô smiled, accepting Qrow's apology.

"So… uncle Qrow, are you leaving now that you've said what you said to Yang?" Ruby asked.

"You kidding? After what I've seen that croc do to my nieces? Out of the question." Qrow said. "No one threatens my family and gets away with it."

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Awesome!" She grinned and glomped her uncle. "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Heheh, right." Qrow said, ruffling her hair and suddenly the whole island rumbled. "What the…?! An earthquake?"

"Oh no, that's just K. Lumsy." Ruby said, watching Squawks fly to the island and telling the Kongs before flying over to the others.

"Squawk! A new area has opened up! Go investigate!"

"Right!" Shantae nodded. "Let's go!" She exclaimed as they took off after them, but Tifa stayed behind with Yang who got up.

"You going to be okay?"

Yang took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah… I think so." She chuckled and then ran off. "Come on, Dàhuô! Let's go!"

"Tep!"

* * *

_A few minutes later__…_

**BGM: Fungi Forest (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Whoa… what's all this?" Ruby asked, looking around the gigantic forest.

"Fungi Forest… I wonder what we'll encounter here?" Tiny wondered.

"One way to find out." Shantae said as they walked ahead, and on cue, several Mushrooms sprouted up and attacked them, but Tifa and Qrow quickly dispatched them, knocking them to the ground as the Kremlings were exposed from the destroyed Mushrooms.

"Agh, so much for those disguises!" A Kremling complained and ran off as did the others.

"Disguising themselves as mushrooms… that's new." Blake said.

"No kidding." Sky nodded as they walked off, looking at the massive cuckoo clock above them before they headed off to the right, going deep into the forest before seeing a mill. They went over to it and jumped over the creek then Donkey Kong and Chunky opened up the door with ease, walking inside of it.

Inside the mill, there were several Zingers and a Klump towering over something. "Ahahaha! That'll teach ya to steal from us, ya stupid Pokemon! Not sure why you thought a plant would help you there!"

"Pokemon? Plant…?" Ruby wondered as the Klump turned his head.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the prisoners and an old man! What can we do for you?" The Klump smirked.

"What were you doing?" Tiny asked.

"Teaching these two punks some respect!" Klump smirked. "Men! Attack those pests!" He ordered, pulling out an orange grenade as the Zingers readied their stingers as everyone got ready to fight… and then something bit Klump on his rear end, causing Klump to hold his breath, puffing out his cheeks, a tear escaping his eyes. "YAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled loudly as they saw the perpetrator who bit him in the rear end. A Potted Piranha Plant!

"Well, that's what happens when you're in a Piranha Plant's territory!" Ruby exclaimed as they charged at the gang, Shantae unleashing fireballs at the Zingers with her magic while everyone else ganged up on the Klump, resulting in a big dust cloud. When the dust settled, the Klump fell over and waved a white flag.

"I'm just going to pretend that never happened…" The Klump groaned as everyone turned to the Piranha Plant who simply smiled at them and hopped his pot over to them before getting close to Ruby.

"Uh…" Ruby pulled out her boomerang. "Stay back! I'm warning you! I don't want to be bit!" She exclaimed as the Piranha Plant stared at the boomerang before grabbing it with his teeth and gently putting it down, and then affectionately nuzzled his head against her. "I… uh… what…?"

"Wait, am I looking at this right?" Yang asked as she walked over to the Piranha Plant as her turned to her and extended his leaf toward her. "Have we ever seen a friendly Piranha Plant before?" She asked, cautiously shaking his leaf.

"I don't think we have." Blake mused and then saw Dàhuô curiously checking him out, sniffing the pot and the stem as the Piranha Plant looked down at the Pokemon.

"Tep Tep!" Dàhuô smiled and turned back to the others. "Pig!"

"Well, if the pig trusts it…" Qrow rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose it's a friendly one… surprisingly."

"Huh, usually when we meet one, they're ready to bite us." Yang said. "Or Poison us."

"Or breathe fire at us." Ruby added.

"Or throw spike balls at us." Blake chimed in.

"Or spit out ink at you…" Bolo grumbled.

"Or freeze you on the spot." Shantae added.

Piranha Plant then turned his head over to the hurt Pokemon and motioned them to follow him as they did so, then they saw what the Pokemon was. It was a severely injured Purrloin. "Purr…" Purrloin groaned.

"Oh my goodness!" Ruby gasped.

Blake, meanwhile, glared hard at Klump as she walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What were you doing to this cat?!" She glared.

"L-look, it wasn't my fault! It stole something valuable!"

"So you thought it'd be a good idea to nearly kill it?!" Blake yelled. "What did it steal?!"

"My necklace… it was so shiny…"

Blake growled, slapping him in the cheek before walking back. "You disgust me." She glared and then went back to the Purrloin, gently picking it up and cradling it. "Shhh, it's okay… does anyone have a potion or something?"

"Alright, stand back!" Shantae clapped her hands together. "I've been working on this healing spell, so this should do the trick." She said, closing her eyes and putting her hands on the Purrloin, a green aura surrounding her hands and healing Purrloin's wounds. Purrloin opened its eyes and looked around. "You're healed, little guy!" Shantae smiled.

"Purrloin!" The Purrloin smiled and then looked up to see Blake. "Purr…" Purrloin mused, gently nuzzling against her.

Blake smiled. "Glad that you're back to normal." She said, setting it down and getting up. "Alright, let's get out of here." She said as they walked out, but the Purrloin got in the way.

"Purrloin Purr!"

"I think it wants to come with us." Yang mused.

"I don't have a Pokeball though." Blake pointed out, and then she felt a poke on her shoulder as she turned her head to see Diddy Kong handing over a Luxury Ball that he spotted near Purrloin. "Oh, thank you." She said, hitting the button and tossing it, but the Purrloin kicked it back. "Huh?" She wondered.

"Purr!" Purrloin got in a fighting stance, its claws coming out with a smirk.

**Pause BGM**

"I think it wants a fight." Yang said and then grinned cheekily. "A _cat _fight!" She said, earning several groans from everyone, even the Piranha Plant was sticking his tongue out at that. "Oh come on, y'all are just jealous you didn't think of it first."

"Chunky don't get it…"

"That was bad…" Rotty groaned.

"Tepig Tep…" Dàhuô sweatdropped.

"Oh come on, you too?" Yang said and turned to the Purrloin who was tapping its foot impatiently, seeming to not like it as well. "Aaaagh… tough room. Alright, never mind! We'll knock it down for you, Blake!"

"Okay." Blake nodded.

"Tep!" Dàhuô snorted out some embers from his snout as they gave them all space while Piranha Plant raised his leaf up in the air, looking at both the Purrloin and Yang and her Tepig. With a nod, he swung his leaf down.

**BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

"Tackle that Purrloin!" Yang ordered as Dàhuô charged at Purrloin. The Purrloin jumped out of the way and quickly used Scratch on him from the side. "Ember!" She ordered.

"Teeepig!" Dàhuô unleashed Ember at point blank range, hitting the Purrloin as it jumped back and quickly used Fury Swipes in retaliation.

"Dodge that and used Ember again!"

Dàhuô quickly jumped back and unleashed Ember, but the Purrloin clapped its paws in front of him. "Tep!" He flinched in surprise, which then Purrloin unleashed Fury Swipes right after.

"The hell was that for?!" Yang asked.

"Oooh… I think Red called that a Fake Out attack." Ruby mused.

"Clever." Tiny said.

"Um… defend yourself!" Yang ordered as Dàhuô curled up into a ball as a green shield surrounded him, which was him using Defense Curl as Purrloin bounced off with a Scratch attack. "Ember!"

"TEPIG!" Dàhuô unleashed Ember at point blank, catching Purrloin's tail on fire as it let out a cry and waved the flame off of its tail as it sighed with relief, then glared at the Tepig who was charging at it with a Tackle, only for it to kick up some sand and spraying it on his face. "Tep!" Dàhuô winced, trying to brush it off as Purrloin went for a Fury Swipes, striking Dàhuô in the cheek.

"Purr! Purr!" Purrloin smirked.

"Does it know any other moves?" Qrow asked.

"Uh… smack it with your cute tail!" Yang sweatdropped as she turned to the others. "That's a move, right?" She asked as the others shrugged. Dàhuô, meanwhile, knew exactly what to do as he ran over, jumped to the side to avoid a Scratch attack and turned around and swung his rump, smacking it with his tail with a grin.

"Purr…?" Purrloin wondered, rubbing its cheek in confusion with a tilted head, and then Dàhuô used Ember at point blank. "PURR!" It cried, and then he used Tackle to smack into a wall.

"Well, I guess that'll work…" Qrow rubbed the back of his head.

Yang turned to Blake. "Use that Poke Ball, quick!"

"Right!" Blake nodded, throwing the Luxury Ball at the dazed Purrloin, catching it and it rolled on the ground.

One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes!

**CLICK! **

**End BGM**

"Got it!" Blake grinned as she went over to pick it up while Dàhuô snorted out some embers in satisfaction before jumping into Yang's arms. She then called the Purrloin out as Shantae came over to heal it back up again.

"There ya go!" Shantae smirked as the Purrloin smiled and nuzzled against Blake, purring.

"Aww… ya know, I think I'm gonna call you Belle." She said as the Purrloin smiled at this. "Belle it is!"

"Sweet! A new addition to the family!" Ruby grinned as Blake got back up and put Belle back in her Luxury Ball.

"Let's go." Blake said, but suddenly the Luxury Ball opened up and Belle popped back out. "Huh? What is it?" She asked. Belle let out a cheeky smirk and in one quick motion, she grabbed Blake's bow and tore it off of her head, revealing her cat ears. "Ack!" She yelped as Belle put it on her head, checking herself out in a mirror.

"Purr. Purr." Belle smiled.

"Give me back my bow!"

Belle hopped off, playfully sticking her tongue out at her before hitting the button on the Luxury Ball and went back into it, taking the bow with her.

"Wh-what just happened?" She asked.

"I think she likes your bow." Tifa said and then chuckled. "Personally, I think you look cuter without it."

Blake blushed a bit. "You think so?"

"Of course! No need to hide those cat ears!" Tifa winked. "To hell with what people say about faunus, you rock it."

"Yeah, what she said!" Yang nodded as everyone else agreed.

"Well… I guess I'll be fine without it." She said and put the Luxury Ball away in her pocket. "So uh… shall we get going?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded as they walked out, as the Piranha Plant looked at them before walking out to join them.

**Resume Fungi Forest BGM**

Qrow turned his head. "Oh, looks like we got a new friend who wants to join us."

"A Piranha Plant companion? Sure, why no-… WHAT THE HECK?!" Shantae yelled.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"Look below the pot!"

They all looked down to see Piranha Plant running with the pot, and saw feet. "That Piranha Plant has feet!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Qrow yelled as even the Kongs looked shocked.

"Eh, I've seen Ptooies walk around… this doesn't really faze me at all." Qrow said, brushing it off.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else!" Ruby grinned as they ran off to a different location in the forest, while Tifa looked over to Yang who was staring at her Friend Ball.

"You okay?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah… for some reason, I felt exhilarated having that Pokemon battle. Is this what those Pokemon Trainers always feel?"

"Well, I don't command Pokemon myself, so I wouldn't know." Tifa chuckled. "You did look like you were having fun though."

"Yeah." Yang gave off a sad smile. "While I'm happy that Dàhuô won… it's just-"

"You don't like sitting in the sidelines while someone else does all the work?"

"Oh, it was that obvious?" Yang sighed.

"Don't worry." Tifa put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her. "You'll get used to it." She said, walking off.

"How can I get used to it when I'm jumping head first into the front lines?" Yang asked herself as she ran to catch up to the others. When she caught up to them, they all saw a gigantic mushroom in front of their eyes.

"Holy cow! Now _that__'__s _a Mega Mushroom!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No kidding… do you think there's stuff inside of it?" Rotty asked.

"One way to find out." Blake said as they walked around the entirety of the mushroom, trying to find an entrance.

"I guess we'll just have to make one!" Yang said, cracking her knuckles as she punched the mushroom, but a small shockwave went through her arm and into her entire body. She let out a pained yelp and waved her hand.

"Did you honestly think the mushroom would be soft?" Qrow asked.

"A little!" Yang winced.

"It's obviously a structure. There's no way in hell that it'd be soft."

"Hoo hoo hoo!" Donkey Kong called out to them as they turned to see him pointing to a door on the other side, urging them to come over as they did so, then they saw the structures inside of the mushroom.

"Huh, who knew a mushroom could hold all of this?" Yang mused.

"Apparently, this can." Blake mused as they spotted a barrel cannon, then saw DK grinning. "Oh boy… why do I have a feeling we're going to go in that?"

"We can use the ladders." Bolo pointed out.

"Nah, that's boring!" Rotty waved it off. "Let's go in the cannons!"

Shantae clapped her hands, doing an exotic dance and turning into a harpy. "Meet you up top!" She exclaimed and flew up.

"Hey… HEY! That's cheating!" Sky exclaimed, having Wrench go huge and then flying up to catch up to her while the others went in the cannon and launched up one by one.

Blake landed up top, landing on her feet and then Ruby landed on her butt, and then Yang landed on top of her, then Rotty… and pretty soon, they were all on top of one another while Blake and Sky sweatdropped while Shantae laughed.

Rotty's arm detached itself, turning around and pulling Rotty's body parts out and then threw the head out last. "Phew!" Rotty smiled, managing to reattach herself and screwing her head back in.

"Show off…" Yang muttered.

"Perks of being a zombie!" Rotty giggled.

"Well… lookie here! It lookssss like we have guesssstssss." A voice said as they turned to see a very large red spider.

"That's Arich!" Tiny exclaimed.

**End BGM**

"Humansss… along with apessss… that should make a fine tassssty meal!"

"I'll have you know that I'm no human!" Rotty called out.

"That'ssss fine with me. Zzzzombiessss are high in cholessssterol…" He then spotted Piranha Plant. "Plantssss are not exactly edible… but I'll be willing to give it a tasssste."

"Well, let's change up that diet of yours!" Yang exclaimed, calling out Dàhuô.

"Heheh… we shall ssssee!"

**BGM: Snakey Chantey (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Arich spat out venom at the gang, forcing them to dodge the incoming venom. They noticed the venom made the floor dissolve. "Careful, that's acidic!" Qrow yelled.

"The more you are disssssolved, the better!" Arich smirked, spitting out more venom but they quickly avoided it while Shantae launched a fireball attack, hitting his webbing and made him fall to the ground. "Big missssstake!" Arich smirked, running toward Shantae and attempting to skewer her with his sharp leg, forcing her to jump back while Dàhuô used Ember on the massive spider. Arich turned to the two and spat out venom, forcing them to jump out of the way but Yang accidentally tripped on a rock.

"Ack!"

"Tep!"

"Got you now!" Arich raised his leg up to skewer Yang, but Blake used her whip to stop him from skewering her friend, attempting to pull it back. "Let go!"

"Nnngh! Not a chance…" She grabbed her Luxury Ball. "Belle, Fury Swipes!" She called her out as Belle leaped into action and used Fury Swipes on his face. She then jumped back right as Piranha Plant launched a spiked ball at his face while Qrow cut the leg that Blake was holding. Yang got back up and ordered Dàhuô to use Ember again and then Ruby threw her boomerang to cut down another leg.

"You think you can cut off my legssss? You have a death wish!" Arich laughed, spitting out more venom at Tifa who dodged the attack as she jumped up and punched Arich in the face, knocking him back and Banjo shot him with Kazooie firing eggs at him. They noticed Piranha Plant spinning his leaves to gain momentum in the air, and then it spat out fire on the spider, cooking it alive. "AAAARGH! IT BUUUUURNSSSSS!"

"So it's a cross between a Ptooie, Jumping Piranha Plant and a Venus Fire Trap?" Ruby wondered, noticing him hiding in his pot before stretching his vine-like neck and chomping down. "And a Stalking Piranha Plant…?" Piranha Plant landed, turning itself yellow and red and spat out poison. "And a Putrid Piranha…" She added as the Piranha Plant suddenly grew spikes and turning black as he swung his head to knock the spider off of the platform. "Aaaand… a Prickly Piranha Pla-WHAT THE HECK KIND OF PIRANHA PLANT IS THIS?!" Ruby yelled.

"I think this is not your average Piranha Plant." Qrow mused.

"I'll say! Go little guy go!" Yang cheered as the Kongs all jumped off of the platform to deal with the spider. Arich got up grumbling and looked up to see the Kongs coming down on top of him, and then Donkey Kong punched him into the dirt, Diddy shot him up, Tiny axe kicked him, Lanky stretched his arms to slap him and then Chunky slammed into the ground and buried the spider into the dirt, crushing him and popped out five blueprints.

**End BGM**

"Woooow!" Ruby looked to the Piranha Plant. "You're so cool!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling while Piranha Plant blushed a bit, looking away bashfully while the Kongs shot back up with the blueprints in hand.

"We got 'em!" Tiny grinned.

"Let's go find those bananas!" Lanky exclaimed as they nodded and went out the door on top of the mushroom, finding a rope and rappelling down to the ground where they went off to the next area.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with JNPR__…_

"Do you think those two will be okay?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Pyrrha said with a nod as they landed on the ground. "Thanks, Sumia." She said, hopping off of her pegasus.

"You're welcome!" Sumia smiled as they approached a young woman.

"Excuse us, Tiki?" Pyrrha walked up to her.

"Hmm? Oh! Hello!" Tiki smiled. "What brings you here?"

"We were wondering if you want to come to the Smash Mansion." Ren explained.

"What?! Have I been accepted?!"

"Well, as an Assist Trophy." Pyrrha added.

"Oh…" Tiki sulked a bit before smiling. "Sure! I would love to be with my friends again… and be with Mar Mar again!" She grinned.

"Excellent! Come on, let's go." Pyrrha smiled as they turned around. "I wonder how Jaune and Nora are doing?"

* * *

_With Jaune and Nora__…_

Ike folded his arms, looking absolutely annoyed. "I am not okay with this. Who thought this was a good idea?"

"It was me! Ahahaha!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, floating over a pile of rubble.

"Mmm… I should've known…" Ike grumbled.

"Arch-nemesis?" Nora asked.

"Yes."

"I thought so." Nora nodded as Crazy Hand did some magic and then the place started rumbling.

"Arise, Black Knight… ARISE!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as the Black Knight rose from the rubble. "He's alive… He's alive! HE'S ALIIIIIVE!" He yelled and then chuckled. "I've always wanted to say that."

**BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Mmm… who dares to awaken me?" Black Knight wondered and then spotted Ike. "If it isn't the Radiant Hero."

"Zelgius." Ike sneered.

"Judging by my revival, you have failed to kill me." Black Knight folded his arms. "I thought you were stronger than that."

"It wasn't my idea, it was Crazy Hand's idea to revive you."

"…This floating hand did that?"

"Yup! It's all me!" Crazy Hand laughed.

Ike readied his Ragnell. "I've half a mind to put you in your place… _again!__"_

"Yeah! Break his legs!" Nora grinned.

"You think you can beat me yet again? I would like to see you try."

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Jaune got between the two. "There's no need for this. We're just here to get Black Knight into the Assist Trophy roster in the Smash Mansion."

"Assist… Trophy? Smash Mansion? I do not follow."

"It's a long story, we'll tell you on the way there." Jaune told him.

**End BGM**

"I see…" Zelgius looked at Jaune, taking off his helmet. "There is something about you that intrigues me… you have potential…"

"Zelgius! Don't even _think _about it." Ike glared.

"Oh no no, let him speak! This is mighty interesting." Crazy Hand mused, summoning popcorn. "Anyone want some?"

"I do!" Nora grinned.

"Hmm, when we get to this Smash Mansion… we must duel at one point. I would like to test your strength." He said and then turned to the portal that Crazy Hand created. "I've a feeling that I will not be killed by you, Ike. Not this time." He said and walked off.

"…This was a mistake." Ike glared hard at Crazy Hand and walked into the portal.

"I think it's a great idea, I don't know _what _you're talking about!" Crazy Hand said. "Besides, my brother thought it was a good idea too!"

"You okay, Jaune?" Nora asked.

"Why do I have an uneasy feeling?" Jaune sighed as they walked/floated into the portal.

* * *

**I don't know what's worse. Sony not showing up at E3 to show off their PS5 or the fact that the Smash Direct is early in the morning tomorrow. I mean, it could be worse, I could be living on the West Coast, but alas... here I am in Wyoming, in the Rocky Mountains... lovely. You lucky punks and your East Coast shenanigans... **

**So! All evidence is pointing to Dante showing up in Smash, and while I would welcome the lovable doofus with open arms... i'm gonna be _THAT _guy and go "LET'S GO SORA! SORA! SORA!" It's gotta be Sora, I predict it's gonna be Sora! If not him, then Master Chief (I know Banjo's in... but Chief would be fun, not gonna lie.), Doom Guy, Reimu, Lara Croft, Heavy, Chell, Shantae... anyone would do! I also have Dante on my wish list too, soooo... it's _probably _gonna be him.**

**Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Hehehe. Smash hype for the win, yo! **

**So, I have a secret I want to tell y'all. I always end up raving and gushing about Directs while some people (Hopefully a vocal minority) say that it wasn't all that great. That it wasn't Nintendo's best Direct of the year, yadda yadda yadda... but I don't see it like that. Here's what I do: I always keep my expectations down WAY low when a Direct is announced. I speculate, but I don't dwell on it. When Nintendo does their typical shenanigans in the Direct, i'm always so excited and blown away by what they have to offer. So while everyone is saying "That Direct was meh/garbage/not really hype worthy", i'm gushing like crazy! Someone's gotta be the odd one out... even if _everyone_ happens to be a vocal minority. **

**I do it all the time during E3 too! ...And yet, no matter how low I set my expectations, I always end up being severely disappointed on what EA has to offer. I mean, it's EA... but still. **

**I... hope that made sense. **

**Funny, I say all this and I somehow can't keep my expectations low whenever Smash is involved. Maybe it's because I really want Sora in there... oh well! **


	12. Hoo's There?

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Life at Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

Byleth stared at the Smash Invitation in her hands and then looked up at Master Hand. "You… think I'd make a great addition to the roster?"

"That is correct!" Master Hand exclaimed. "You _and _your brother would make a great addition to the roster!"

Byleth nodded. "I am honored. I look forward to sparring with everyone."

"Terrific! I'm sure your students will be thrilled! Now if you'll excuse me…" Master Hand turned around. "I need to go ask a milk-brained cup if he's interested as well." He said and then floated off.

_"__Brother! The forums are going crazy again! They're angry that Byleth is in Smash!" _Crazy Hand called out from the office.

"Oh, let them be angry! All they ever do is sit in their chairs and complain that their precious character wasn't added in! They don't do anything at all!"

_"__Fair enough!"_

Byleth walked to a couch, noticing Bereto chatting with Roy and Marth as she sat down, then pulled out a book. _I wonder if I can do my lesson plan while in this chaotic environment__… _She thought to herself and pulled out a feather pen. She then heard footsteps approaching her as she looked to the side to see Palutena.

"Hello there!"

Byleth blinked. "Lady Rhea?"

Palutena laughed. "Oh no no no, I'm Palutena."

"Oh."

Palutena chuckled. "It's fine." She said and then looked at Byleth's hair, noticing it was light green in color. "Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Mmm… looks like Sothis merged with you." She mused.

"Sothis? How do you know her?"

Palutena smiled. "I'm a goddess, and I've met Sothis in the past. One day, she mysteriously disappeared… and now here we are."

"How do you know she merged with me?"

"I recognize that hair color anywhere." She opened up a door leading to Skyworld. "Come, we're going to fix this." She took her hand.

"W-wait a minute! What about-"

"Don't worry, I'll find out a way for to keep this newfound power of yours!" She said, dragging her into the door and closing it behind them.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at DK Isle__…_

**BGM: Fungi Forest (Donkey Kong 64)**

The group wandered into a Garden area. "So, what's all this?" Ruby asked.

"By the looks of it, a garden of some kind." Qrow responded as they walked ahead, noticing a large beanstalk in front of them.

"My goodness, look at the size of that!" Kazooie exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Banjo nodded.

Ruby grinned. "Be right back!" She said, quickly jumping on a leaf and using her semblance to go on each leaf.

"Sis! What are you doing?" Yang called out.

"We've been in the Mushroom Kingdom long enough that these will take you to a secret area in the clouds!" Ruby called back as she kept climbing.

"Should we tell her those are just normal vines?" Blake asked.

"Nah, let her figure it out." Yang said and then rubbed her chin in thought. "Come to think of it, where do the vines go? You take your eyes off of them for one second and they disappear."

"At this point, I just don't question the logic in the Kingdom." Blake shrugged. "It's probably magic or something."

"Eh, fair enough."

Ruby dropped down a few seconds later. "Nope… nothing interesting up top." She sighed. "Well, actually, I found some bananas but they weren't the Golden Bananas we were looking for." She said, pulling out a pair and tossing them to the Kongs, which they happily ate.

"Come on, let's go." Shantae said as they walked off, but then the ground started shaking. "What the…?!" She exclaimed as they saw a few tomatoes pop up from the ground.

"Are these Pokemon?" Yang asked.

"Considering there's Pokemon that are cherries, ice cream, cream puffs and cotton candy, I wouldn't be surprised!" Qrow said.

"These are just regular tomatoes, but I didn't think they'd be so huge and sentient!" Tiny exclaimed.

"Well, time to put these things in the juicer!" Yang cracked her knuckles, and then called out Dàhuô where everyone quickly took out the tomatoes by punching, slashing, burning them, smashing them with a leg club in Rotty's case, exploding them with Grenade Eggs, actually eating one alive in Piranha Plant's case until there was one left where Ruby cut it in half with her boomerang.

"Yeah! We're vegetable ninjas!"

"Technically, it's a fruit." Qrow corrected.

"Fruit… ninjas? Eh, I think they'd make a game out of cutting vegetables." Ruby said.

"Oh brother." Yang rolled her eyes.

"How can we be ninjas if we beat the living juice out of tomatoes?" Sky asked. "Doesn't really make sense."

"She has a point." Bolo nodded.

"Aww…" Ruby pouted.

"Come on, let's go." Qrow said. "It's getting dark, I'd rather we sleep somewhere where we won't get attacked by sentient tomatoes."

"Right." Tifa nodded.

"Is is that time already?" Shantae looked up, noticing the sky was getting dark. "Huh… what do you know…"

"Let's go find a place to rest… it's been a long day…" Yang sighed.

"Yeah, it has." Blake nodded as they walked ahead until they came across a big tree in a different area.

"This looks like a good place to rest." Qrow said with them nodding, but then Lanky noticed a shaking bush as he walked over to it and saw Rabbit shaking in terror.

"Hey, Rabbit! Why are you shaking in there?"

"Shhhh! Don't be so loud!"

"Huh? Why's that? Usually you're so energetic and love to run."

"Yes, but an owl has perched himself on that tree and he doesn't like it when anyone visits this area at night!"

"This is your home?"

"Yeah, and I was running late! This guy is really active at night!"

"Hey guys? Did that tree always have eyes?" Ruby asked.

**End BGM**

"Hoo dares to trespass in my domain?" A deep voice asked, hopping out of the moon light to reveal himself.

"Is that owl… wearing a viking helmet?" Blake asked.

"Viking?!" The Kongs, minus DK and Diddy yelled as the owl looked down.

"The Kongs… after our humilating defeat when we invaded your island, Lord Fredrik exiled me from the Snowmads after we had left. I was left here on my own… and I was humiliated, living off the land… but now seeing you here makes me angry."

"Why didn't you take your revenge sooner?" Blake asked.

"I had no idea where the Kongs lived on this island… but now that they're right here…" He smirked. "Skowl the Startling will have his revenge!"

"…Anyone think it's weird that we're facing a talking owl?" Ruby asked.

"Talking turtles don't bother you?" Yang asked. "Hell, a talking bear and a bird doesn't bother you? …No offense."

"None taken!" Banjo waved it off.

"I'm a little offended." Kazooie said, earning an elbow from Banjo. "Ooof!"

"Fair enough."

"Here he comes!" Tifa yelled.

**BGM: Jungle Joust (Mario and Rabbids Kingdom Battle: Donkey Kong Adventure)**

Skowl flew off his perch and quickly launched feather missiles from his wings, then tossed out eggs where some Hootzes popped out and tried to attack them, but Sky and Bolo quickly took care of them while the Kongs used their weapons to try and shoot him down where he gracefully dodged the walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, grapes, melons, oranges, coconut shells and practically the kitchen sink, he dove toward them with his sharp claws ready to skewer them, but was hit by a large fireball that knocked him back. He glared at the half-genie who threw it and quickly flapped his wings to try and blow Shantae away, but she transformed into an elephant to make it harder for her to get blown away.

Skowl launched icy feathers on the ground, creating spiked ice balls that rolled toward them but they were destroyed when Piranha Plant breathed fire at the ice. He then brought out a spiked ball and shot it out at Skowl to knock him to the ground who was firing feathers at Ruby and Yang. Yang then had Dàhuô tackle the Hootz and then used Ember to deal damage. "Hooo!" Skowl hooed as he flew back up and went to tackle Yang, but Blake had Belle use Fury Swipes to knock him silly, and then Ruby threw her boomerang at him to strike him down.

Skowl let out a… uh… scowl and flew up, dropping large eggs on the ground where Tifa quickly ran up and grabbed one, then threw it high into the air to smack it into him, making him fall to the ground but then he recovered and let out a "hoo" before throwing feather missiles at them, while Banjo cocked Kazooie and fired eggs at him in return, the feathers being destroyed and the eggs popping on contact with the feathers as Skowl unleashed more icy spiked balls, which Piranha Plant batted away and smacked Skowl in the chest, knocking him down. Donkey Kong gave Chunky a boost and tossed him up in the air where Chunky used his elbow to slam into Skowl, crashing him into the ground.

"Hooooogh…" Skowl groaned, stars spinning around him.

"Allow me." Yang smirked, getting into a position. "Here goes…" She sad, pressing her hands together. "HAAAADOKEN!" She yelled, but nothing came out, causing her to sweatdrop. "Son of a-… fine… Dàhuô, tackle him…"

"Tep!"

"That's not gonna do much damage!" Blake exclaimed.

Dàhuô started running. "Tep Tep Tep Tepig-" Suddenly, Dàhuô caught ablaze. "TEPIG TEP TEP… TEEEEPIIIIIG!" Dàhuô slammed into him, having unleashed Flame Charge.

"HOOOOO!" Skowl cried as he was knocked back, and then Donkey Kong grabbed him by the talons, spinning him around and making him drop Golden Bananas before he launched him into the stratosphere.

**End BGM**

"…But _that _certainly will." Blake said.

"That was incredible, Dàhuô!" Yang praised, hugging him. "Way to go!"

"Tep Tep!" Dàhuô smiled, happily nuzzling against her.

"I think that was Flame Charge." Qrow said.

"That was so cool!" Ruby's eyes sparkled. "You gotta teach me that!"

"Now now, let's not go too crazy." Qrow said, ruffling up his niece's hair. "This spot looks perfect to camp out for the night." He said, as they nodded as they went to gather up logs to sit down on and made a makeshift camp fire where Shantae ignited the flames.

"Ah, nice and toasty." Shantae smiled.

"So, who's going to get the first watch?" Blake asked.

"That'll be me." Rotty smiled. "I'm a zombie, we don't _need _sleep."

"Just don't eat my brain! I need it!" Kazooie said.

"Don't worry, bird brain, I'm not going to eat yours. I'm more interested in Shantae's." Rotty giggled.

Shantae sweatdropped. "Ooof course you are."

"Welp… I think it's time we get some shut eye. It's another long day tomorrow." Qrow said.

"Yeah… night!" Ruby said, lying herself down and falling asleep as one by one, they fell asleep as Yang cuddled with Dàhuô in her arms, the latter gently licking her cheek before falling asleep. Rotty watched them all fall asleep as she looked up at the stars.

"Hmm, I wonder if we'll ever find Weiss…"

* * *

_Speaking of Weiss__…_

**BGM: Crystal Caves (Donkey Kong 64)**

A Kritter was walking around, playing on a Game Boy that had a crocodile skin on it. "Yeah, that's right! King K. Rool is superior!" He laughed. "Man, I love King K. Rool Country! It's far superior than that crummy ol' Donkey Kong version! Ahahaha!"

He wasn't looking where he was going… as he slipped on a banana peel. "Whoa! WHOA! WHOOOOOOOA!" He yelled, falling into the water and taking his Game Boy with him.

Weiss appeared from a corner, surprised. "I can't believe that worked." She said and then went into the shadows once more, climbing up on some ledges until she came across Cranky's lab. "Oh?" She looked at the building before walking in.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Hello?" Weiss called out.

"Eh? Who's there?" Cranky peeked up from his work. "Oh, it's you. Your friends are looking everywhere for you. I imagine they'll be coming in any second now."

"Actually, I busted out of my prison. I'm trying to find my way out of here."

"Well, keep looking. This ain't the exit."

"Right… what are you working on?"

"This? It's a potion to help that firecracker."

"Firecrack-… what, does Yang need added defense or something?"

"Nope, her aura went kaput! Turns out K. Rool sucked all of her aura out, so now she's nothing more than glass. One wrong move and boom, she's toast!"

"He did _WHAT?!__"_

"Yeah, and I heard from Funky that Yang fought K. Rool out at Gloomy Galleon and got her butt handed to her, also threatened to kill her sister if she didn't stand down. Yang came this close to getting a cannonball for a head hadn't the weather changed and struck him with a lightning bolt. Her aura is good as gone, but I'm working on it!"

Weiss clenched her fists. "…No. I can't just sit back and let him get away with it."

"What are you gonna do, be a one woman army in this place searching for K. Rool? Might as well take on the miniboss and the boss of this place while you're at it!"

"That's what I am going to do. I figured if I find the head honcho of this area and beat him, I'll find my way out of here."

Cranky looked amused. "Y-you? Beat the head-OHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOOOHOOOHOOO! Oh, that's a good one!"

"What's so funny?"

"Look, ice queen, you can't take a hit to save your life. I've heard rumors that you lost to a guy with a chainsaw who landed a decent hit on you… _on a train, no less!__" _Cranky laughed. "You also look like the person who loses every fight that she's in. Heck, I bet if you had a battle to the death with another ice queen… you'd be the one who'd lose! Face it, you're just one hit away from being knocked out."

Weiss smirked. "Is that a fact?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'm going to prove you wrong, old man. I'm going to kick butt and I'm _not _going to go down so easily. I'm tougher than I look!"

"Ha! If you do manage to beat the boss here on your own, which I doubt you will, I'll eat my own cane!"

"Challenge accepted." Weiss said, walking away.

"How will you beat the boss without a weapon?"

Weiss summoned her Schnee Orbitars. "With these." She said and walked out.

"Hmph! Like those lousy things will work… she's gonna come crawling back here soon, begging for my help." Cranky chuckled, continuing working on his potion.

**End BGM**

Weiss took a deep breath once she was outside. "Let's go." She said, and then took off, ready to prove the old man wrong.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be all about Weiss! This is gonna be fun!**

**So, as I've finally got around to do another playthrough of Three Houses (This time doing Golden Deer), something bugs me about Byleth. They run really fast in their game... yet in Smash they're the slowest? Doesn't really make sense now that I think about it.**

**Anyway, I have a new poll set for y'all, and it concerns Cuphead! Take care, y'all!**


	13. Weiss' Solo Run

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Crystal Caves (Donkey Kong 64)**

"I'll show him what I can do." Weiss said as she wandered around, watching several Kremlings go about their day while some of them were on the hunt, looking for the ice queen. _By now, they__'__ve probably figured out I've escaped… just need to go about it carefully. _She thought.

She hopped down on a small cliff and walked ahead, her orbitars ready to fire at a moment's notice. She was on her guard, looking both ways to make sure she wasn't being followed. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw a Kremling going about his day, completely unaware of her nearby.

_Perfect. _She thought and walked up to him carefully, sneaking up on him with a smirk. When she got close, she aimed her hand at him, pointing toward him as her Orbitars glowed. This was too good to be true! With a flick of her wrist, the orbitars fired a charged shot right at him.

"OOOF!" The Kremling yelled, falling over as she pressed her foot onto his back.

"Gotcha." Weiss smirked.

"Nnngh… that the best you can do?" The Kremling glared at her and then whistled, and then a group of Kremlings suddenly surrounded Weiss.

"Oh… hello." Weiss sweatdropped as she reached for Myrtenaster, only to remember that her rapier was taken. _Shoot! _She thought and then looked at her surroundings, quickly aiming her orbitars at them. "Come on, I can take you on!" She said cockily. _Agh, Yang__… __you're a bad influence! _She thought to herself.

"It's you against seven of us. What'ya gonna do?" A Kremling smirked.

"Well… this is completely unladylike of me, but… I'm gonna do what Coco tends to do." Weiss said, and with a deep breath, she quickly kicked a Kremling in the crotch.

"MMMPH!" The Kremling went down, covering his crotch with a groan, as Weiss smirked… but her smirk disappeared when the Kremling got back up, legs wobbling. "Th-that… that wasn't… hard enough!" He said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_What?! How does Coco do that?! _Weiss thought.

"Then perhaps _this _will be hard enough." A voice said as another foot came up from behind the Kremling, hitting him in the same spot.

"YAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Kremling fell down as the Kremlings looked up to see who was responsible… and saw that it was Candy Kong.

"You boys ganging up on a girl… it makes me sick." Candy spat. "Now how about you boys skedaddle before it gets ugly?"

"Pfft, like you would take on all of us!" A Kremling smirked. "We can take you on easily!"

"Oh dear… it seems you have chosen poorly." Candy said.

"Okay, new plan! We take her out and then we deal with the ice queen!"

"YEAH!" The Kremlings yelled and charged at her.

"Look out!" Weiss yelled.

**Pause BGM**

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Candy chuckled a bit, as she got into position and punched a Kremling right in the throat, knocking him down as she then sweep kicked two Kremlings and then delivered an uppercut on another. She then grabbed one of their tails and swung them down on another Kremling, Luigi's Mansion 3 style. She then did a front flip and scissor kicked a Kremling down to the ground, then punched him in the gut. She then got back up and elbowed a Kremling charging at her with a club, and then did a round house kick to knock a Kremling to a wall.

A Kremling charged at her from behind, but she swung up her fist without even looking, knocking him silly as he fell to the ground. She then karate kicked the last Kremling into the chest and then flip kicked him to the ground. She then looked around and saw all the Kremlings she fought were all KO'd.

**End BGM**

**Resume Crystal Caves BGM**

"Now, you boys better run along now." She said and turned to Weiss, who jawdropped at the whole thing.

"You have _got _to teach me that. Why didn't they pick _you _for Smash?"

"Oh believe me, they did give me an invitation… I politely refused. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I just usually cheer on my beloved DK."

"With you on his side, I can definitely see why he likes you…"

Candy chuckled. "Thank you. Now, about your weapon of choice…" She looked at the Orbitars in question. "No… no, this will not do at all. Come on, I'm taking you to Funky." She said, walking off and then turned around. "You coming, or what?"

"O-oh! Coming!" Weiss followed her where they wound up in Funky's Armory.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ice queen! How are ya!" Funky exclaimed.

"I'm not an ice queen!"

"Sure you aren't. However, I know just the thing for ya." He said, walking to a closet. "I've been working on this for a while now until I had it just right! It's perfect for ya!" He then handed over a Longsword for Weiss. "Here you are!"

The longsword in question has a double-bladed blade and was icy teal in color. The guard, handle and pommel are dark blue in color and themed after a FN Five-seveN and also has a short chain attached to the bottom with a charm that looks similar to Wiess' Glyphs, the chain is silver and the Glyph is a pale blue color.

"You like it? I call it the Eiskönigin."

"Mmph… it's certainly a bit… heavier than what I'm used to." Weiss mentioned.

"Try a few practice swings, you'll get the hang of it." Funky grinned.

"Um, okay." Weiss nodded, readying her sword and did a couple slashing attacks… which was unfortunately really clumsy and awkward.

"You're doing it with one hand. Try it with both." Funky suggested.

"Okay…" Weiss nodded, putting her free hand on the handle, gripping it tightly as she did a few slashing attacks, which were a lot better but was still awkward. "Mmm… I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"You're used to the rapier, that's completely understandable on how you feel… but give it a chance! You might find out you like it." Funky grinned.

"Hmm, okay, I'll give it a shot." Weiss nodded, strapping it to her back.

"Oh, and before you go… I have something for you." Candy walked away, and then came back with a cordless microphone. "DK told me that you usually tend to dominate karaoke night at the Smash Mansion with your beautiful singing voice, so why not bring this along? Your enemies will definitely freeze up on the spot." Candy giggled, winking at Weiss.

"Thanks." Weiss nodded, strapping the Microphone away. "I'll be heading off now."

"Take care!" Funky waved as Weiss walked out the door and went on her way, crossing a bridge and hopped down off a few ledges and walked around. She then got closer to the water and then knelt down.

"Mmm… I wonder where everyone is…" Weiss wondered to herself. "I hope they're okay… especially Yang. Hope they're not doing anything stupid." She said, kneeling over to drink the crystal clear water since she was thirsty. A Kremling spotted her and smirked, rubbing his hands together as he snuck up behind her, and got into position. He lined himself up and then delivered a hefty kick to knock her into the water. "Wah!" Weiss yelled.

**SPLASH!**

"Heheheh, too easy." The Kremling said as he walked off laughing.

Weiss emerged from the water, glaring at him… but then realized that the stream was carrying her, so she turned around and swam with the current, diving in the water so no Kremling would notice her. She came up for air and then climbed up on a ice platform. "Phew…" Weiss sighed and then saw an igloo. She immediately went inside and saw a small fire with fish roasting on top of a small grill above the fire. She walked over to it and stared at the fish, her stomach immediately growling. "Mmm… fish isn't even my thing, but… I can't ignore an empty stomach." She said, using Eiskönigin like a spatula and picking up the fish, dropping it on the icy floor.

She sat down, cutting the fish into pieces and then picked up a piece. "Oh! Oh! Hot! Hot!" Weiss winced and then blew on it, then ate the piece. She looked a bit disgusted but it was the only thing available right now so this was what she had to deal with for right now. She cut up the other fish and ate them up too before sighing. "Ahhh… that actually hit the spot." She said, and then heard something flopping nearby.

"Alright, time to check out on my- WHAT THE DEVIL?!"

**End BGM**

Weiss turned around to see a Sea Lion wearing a viking helmet, and it didn't look very happy. "O-Oh! This was your meal?"

"It was! And you ate it up!"

"Look, I didn't know! I found this igloo and I saw the fish and it's usually not what I eat, but I was really hungry and-"

"That's no excuse! No one lives to tell the tale of stealing from a viking!"

"You're a viking?"

"We disbanded the Snowmads after we invaded this island, but we're still vikings through and through! I, Pompy, the Presumptuous, will avenge my meal! Have at thee!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, aren't you overreacting? You could get more-" Pompy slid and tackled her, sending her outside and she landed on an ice platform.

**BGM: Snakey Chantey (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

"Nnngh… alright, I guess we'll just have to battle then!" Weiss said, unstrapping her Longsword and getting in her position like she did with Myrtenaster, also wielding it with one hand. Pompy breached out of the water and smacked Weiss with his tail, knocking her down. She got back up and quickly slashed at him, but he jumped back in the water. He would then hit the ice underneath her to try and make her lose her balance, but she quickly caught herself.

Pompy breached out of the water in front of her where she quickly made a glyph and had a few icicles hit Pompy to knock him on the ice platform. She then smirked and slashed him, where he yelped and then smacked her into the water. With a smirk, he swam toward the Schnee and headbutted her out of the water. "Argh!" Weiss grunted and landed near the igloo. She let out a scowl as Pompy breached out of the water to attempt to tackle her, but Weiss awkwardly slashed him, barely getting him in the chest that knocked him in the water.

_I gotta get him out of the water__… __but how do I do that? _She thought to herself.

_"__Your enemies will definitely freeze up on the spot." _Candy's words echoed in her mind.

_Of course! _Weiss thought, pulling out her microphone. "Here goes." She said, closing her eyes and then heard Pompy breach out of the water. She quickly summoned a black glyph to protect herself and he smacked into it, falling into the water and then with a smirk, she immediately started singing, knowing exactly what to sing.

_Mirror Mirror, what__'__s behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see_

_I can keep it from the world _

_Why won__'__t you let me_

_Hide from me?_

Pompy launched himself out of the ice from the side, smacking into Weiss and knocking her down as he landed in the water… or at least, he _tried._

"OOOOF!" Pompy grunted, landing on thick ice. "What gives?!"

Weiss' eyes widened. She was expecting Pompy to freeze up, but instead the lake _and _the stream that she was on froze up, even the water falls! Her shock quickly changed into a smirk. _Perfect. _Now the playing field is even!

She quickly got on the new ice and ice skated toward Pompy. The sea lion turned around with a snarl and slid toward the ice queen. The two of them clashed, the Longsword meeting the horns on Pompy's helmet. The two of them struggled for a bit until Weiss jumped back. Pompy slid over to her and attempted to body slam into her, but Weiss rolled out of the way and quickly slashed him after he landed, although it was an awkward slash, she quickly slashed him repeatedly.

"Uuurgh!" Pompy snarled and attempted to smack her with his tail, she quickly blocked the attack, but she did slide a bit due to the brunt of the attack. Pompy moved toward her and then attempted to tackle her, but Weiss blocked the attack again and then slashed upward to knock the viking helmet off of the sea lion, and then quickly delivered several heavy, yet awkward, hitting blows on him that knocked him high into the air and had him fall to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

Weiss panted, standing there for a few moments to catch her breath. "I… I can't believe I just did that." She said as she walked over to the KO'd sea lion and then noticed blue prints pouring out of his helmet. "What's all this?" She wondered to herself and picked them up. "Hmm, I'll save these for later." She said, putting them away as she walked off, strapping the Longsword to her back and walked up some steps, then climbed up a cliff before pulling herself up on a ledge.

With a deep breath, she decided to follow the frozen stream that she had frozen over. It may have been frozen, but she had a feeling she knew she was going upstream anyway. She wondered where it'll take her as she saw some Kremlings down below doing some figure skating. She decided to hop down and get in some practice with her new sword. "Hello boys."

"Ack! It's the escapee!"

"Quick! Get her! She has no weapon on her!"

Weiss smirked, quickly unstrapping her sword. "Oh really now?"

"Wait, where did she get a new toy?!"

"Uh… are we screwed?"

"I'm not sure. Get her anyway!"

Weiss chuckled and would awkwardly cut them down, getting a little better in her stance and swordplay, but still needed a bit of work. Still, she got the job done and strapped it on her back. "Piece of cake." She said and walked off.

"Oooogh… we were screwed…"

"I think she broke my ribcage…"

Weiss hummed to herself, following the frozen river as she climbed another small cliff, then walked along the stream when she noticed up ahead a small opening. Her eyes lit up, this must be the way outside! She hurried over to the opening and went inside, but instead of finding herself outside, she saw that she was in a frozen arena, filled with frozen water. She walked into the icy arena, looking around and on guard. She got to the middle and stood there. "This must be that boss battle that Cranky was talking about… but I'm totally not seeing it."

A snowball hit her from behind. "Ooof! What the?" She turned around, and then another snowball hit her on the face. "Mmmph!" She grunted, blinking through the snow and then shook it off. "Alright, show yourself!" She yelled, and then spotted a snowman walking toward her. "…You gotta be kidding me."

"No, I am not kidding you." The snowman chuckled. "I am your opponent, Bleak… and I'm going to turn you into a popsicle!"

Weiss prepared herself. "Well, this will be easy." She said as Bleak smirked, preparing another snowball… when suddenly, the ground shook and then heard a roar and then suddenly, a polar bear landed on top of the Snowman, breaking him apart and crushing him easily.

"How many times do I have to tell you… TO BUTT OUT!" The polar bear brought out his hammer and swung it to knock Bleak's remains toward a wall.

"Y-you killed him!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Killed him? He's a snowman, he can rebuild himself all the time. That snowball for brains always wants to pick a fight…" He grumbled. "So no, I didn't kill him. I just brutally maimed him but he can never die."

"Even in the summer?"

"Apparently his snow can never melt for some reason… but never mind that." The polar bear looked down at Weiss. "You have a name?"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Well, Weiss Schnee… I will be your opponent. I am Bashmaster, the Unbreakable!"

"Great… another viking…" Weiss muttered a bit before readying her sword and in her stance. Bashmaster immediately noticed her stance and what weapon she was holding. He let out a chuckle.

"This will be easy." He smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Weiss declared as the two of them readied their weapons.

**BGM: Jungle Joust (Mario and Rabbids Kingdom Battle: Donkey Kong Adventure)**

Weiss charged at Bashmaster, quickly slashing him repeatedly but he blocked easily, seeing how she was still holding the sword awkwardly. He quickly punched her in the gut to make her double over and then swung his hammer to send her flying. She quickly recovered and landed on the ice, then she ice skated toward the massive polar bear and quickly summoned a few glyphs, firing icicles at him which he immediately blocked and saw Weiss in range. He smirked and swung his hammer, but she jumped over and slashed his head, but she was in an awkward state and had missed the target.

Bashmaster, however, grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ice. She let out a gasp of pain right after with a pained look in her eyes. He then raised his hammer and swung it down, but she quickly rolled over, getting up and slashing him on the side. He quickly elbowed her in the face in response, then he turned around and grabbed Weiss by the neck. He threw her up in the air as he jumped high into the air to meet her, and then slammed his hammer into her, sending her careening to the ice and she slammed into it, cracking the ice below her. She let out a groan, rubbing her head… and when she came to, the hammer was thrown right at her and slammed into her, crushing her and the ice below her, making her fall into the water below.

**End BGM**

Bashmaster picked up the hammer before it sunk into the watery depths, watching his opponent sink to the bottom. "You were weak." He said, turning around and walking off.

Weiss slowly sank to the bottom, her eyes up to the surface but her limbs refused to move. _Am I__… __am I really that weak…? Was Cranky right… was I over my head? _She thought. _Maybe I deserve this__… _

_"__Weiss, you are pathetically weak. How will you even survive the outside world? It'd be best if I looked after you. There's no need to fight with such a silly weapon, you look like you can't even take a hit to save your life! What kind of father would I be if I let you get killed out there, unable to protect yourself with a rapier like this?" _Jacques' voice echoed inside of her.

_"__Sister, you can't take a hit at all. It would be wise if you stayed here and inherit the mansion. You're better off not doing anything at all. To think you would fight with a disgusting weapon… it's appalling." _Whitley's voice was heard.

"_Weiss, the way you fight worries me. If you keep at it like this, you__'__re going to get yourself killed, not to mention you're not known for your defense… if you keep falling in battle so easily, then there's nothing that can be done…" _Winter was heard as well.

_Winter__… _Weiss closed her eyes as her back hit the bottom.

_"…__But I believe in you."_

_Huh?_

_"__Now, keep at it! You are a Schnee… if you value your life, you ought to stand up and fight! No sister of mine will fall to anyone so easily!"_

In a brief moment, Weiss saw all of her friends of who had believed in her. Her eyes widening in surprise.

**BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

_What__… __what is this?_

"_You beat me in that test, so I know that you are more than capable. Rise up and hit me again! I believe in you!__" _Lucina.

_"__Weiss, you shouldn't be so down. So you lost that fight against Marth. Get up and try again! You are capable of fighting and winning. You got this!" _Palutena

_"__Come on, Weiss! Kick Cardin's ass! Knock him down with a Yang!" _Yang.

_"__When you fight, I sense a strong spirit inside of you. Do not let go of that spirit. Your defense may be weak, but use that against your advantage." _Meta Knight.

_"__You got this, Weiss! Fight for Team RWBY!" _Ruby.

_"__You are not weak. You're a Schnee. Everyone has different weaknesses… use that weakness against the opponent. Make them think that they won." _Lucario.

_"__If you can pull me out of my funk when we had first met, than you can get out of this yourself. Rise up!" _Blake.

_"__When I take a good look at you, I see a fighter. A fighter who doesn't give up. Stay strong!" _Pyrrha.

_"__Come on! I can break his legs multiple times in two minutes flat! You can turn him into a shish kebob! Now get off your butt and get moving!" _Nora.

_"__Go on, Weiss! You got this! You didn't fall from Medusa OR Hades! You are a fighter! Take this opponent down with everything you got!" _Pit.

_"__We gotta toughen you up! There's no way you can fall that easily. Yukiko and I will train ya hard! Now give us all you got! We're gonna make ya a fighter!" _Chie.

"_If I can get stronger with Link, then you can get stronger too. We__'__re get stronger together!" _Jaune.

_"__Be one with yourself. Be strong. Do not falter so easily. I sense something inside of you that's screaming to come out. Let it out and do not hold back!" _Ryu.

_"__Inner peace. Inner focus. You got this." _Ren.

Weiss clenched her fists, pounding the ground. _No! I can__'__t give up… I'm stronger than this! _She thought, getting herself up and grabbed Eiskönigin. _It__'__s time to get serious! _She thought to herself, summoning a black glyph, bending her legs. _I__… __will… WIN! _She declared, quickly launching herself out of the water.

Bashmaster heard a splash of water, his eyes widening and turning around, seeing Weiss in front of him. "Impossible! You should have drowned by now!"

"I am stronger than that!" Weiss said. "And this time… I'll take you down!" She declared, her free hand grabbing the hilt and changing her stance. "I am a Schnee! I do not lose so easily!"

Bashmaster chuckled. "Those are empty words. This time, I'll finish the job!"

**End BGM**

"No, this time… _you won__'__t."_

**BGM: This Life is Mine (RWBY) (Start at 1:32)**

Bashmaster ran toward Weiss, swinging his hammer, but she quickly blocked and then parried the attack. She then slashed him repeatedly, her awkward slashing was far and in-between, this time being in sync with herself. She quickly slashed him across the chest as Bashmaster retained his footing and glared, punching her in the gut and sent her flying, but she stabbed the ground to catch herself from going in the water again. She then pulled the sword out of the ice and started ice skating to circle around him, summoning glyphs where icicles impaled him from all sides as he attempted to block them, as Weiss found herself an opening and slashed through him.

"Urgh!" Bashmaster was knocked back from this, but he let out a roar and jumped in the air, attempting to smash her with his hammer but she jumped back and fired more icicles from glyphs. He charged right at her, ready to slam into her. She quickly formed a black glyph for him to slam into to stun him, then she jumped up from another glyph and slashed down at him. She then jumped back right as he got back up and roared at her, then slammed his hammer into the ground, causing the ice below Weiss to tilt and make her go flying… but Bashmaster had miscalculated as she was flying right toward him! She quickly turned around and kicked him in the face to make him stumble, then she landed and slashed him in quick succession.

"ENOUGH!" Bashmaster grabbed her by the face and slammed her into the ground, raising his hammer up in the air but she summoned her Orbitars and fired shots at his face, making him grunt which was enough for her to roll out of the way and then she got back up, but Bashmaster swung his hammer to hit Weiss to the side and knocked her away, but she stabbed the ground again… and this time had an idea. Her aura sparkling in the process.

_Please work! _Weiss thought, closing her eyes and summoning a huge glyph behind her. Bashmaster snarled and charged at her, not caring if she was about to throw icicles at him again… but what came out of the glyph surprised him as he stopped and looked at it in awe. It was a giant frosty knight, ready to end this. He jawdropped as the knight quickly swung his sword, hitting Bashmaster and sent him flying toward a wall. Weiss opened her eyes and saw him struggling to get up and then looked up to see the knight before it disappeared on her. She then noticed Bashmaster had spilled Golden Bananas everywhere as he weakly looked up at her.

"You… you had beaten me… I am… impressed…" He fell limp, KO'd.

**End BGM**

Weiss stood there, panting. "Holy… crap… I did it…" She whispered, standing there for a few seconds before she lost her strength in her knees, collapsing on her back. Her eyes struggled to stay open as her eyes slowly closed… and then the ice underneath her suddenly cracked and shattered, sending her back into the water where she sank toward the bottom.

However, she did not hit the bottom… instead a pink aura surrounded her as she gently floated to the surface before she was floating in mid-air. She did not wake up, so she would not notice her rescuer behind her, holding a stick that was pointed at her.

"Ice girl no die here. Mumbo will take care of you."

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Ruby found herself in an open field, happily sniffing the flower. "Ah, it's beautiful." She smiled and kept walking, but then noticed the sky got darker, as it was pitch red. "What the…?"

"Hey bitch, remember me?"

Ruby's eyes widened, quickly turning around and saw Dark Ruby approaching her. "You!"

"You and I have some unfinished business." She said, aiming her scythe at her.

Ruby growled, quickly pulling out her Crescent Rose… but it suddenly evaporated on her. "Huh?!" She quickly summoned her Rose Palm, but it would not come. She reached for her Crescent Boomerang… but it wasn't there either. "What… what's going on?!"

"You're in my world now, bitch. Suffer!" Dark Ruby cackled, shooting her with her own scythe. She let out a scream and ran off. "Oh, what's the matter? We were just getting started." She said and then turned to a creature near her. "Get her."

Ruby kept running, closing her eyes. "No… no… I can't let her win! Nooo!" She exclaimed. "Where are my weapons?! Where are my friends?! Yang! Weiss! Blake! HEEEELP!" She screamed.

"Ruby…?" A voice asked as Ruby turned around and saw Pit.

"Pit! Oh thank goodness that you're here!" Ruby exclaimed, but something suddenly impaled him and he shattered on impact. In his place… was a bug… a big grotesque bug that looked like it was ready to kill her. Her eyes widened, she knew exactly what this bug was… it was the Chaos Kin! She let out a scream and quickly ran off, but the Chaos Kin impaled her through the gut… but she did not turn to stone. She was paralyzed. "Wh-what…?!"

"You're quite the pesky bitch, ain't ya? At least accept your death with dignity." Dark Ruby said, appearing in front of her. She aimed her scythe right at her eyes. "You take my eyes… I take yours." She said, quickly taking a swing… and then once her scythe connected, the paralysis finally stopped.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ruby screamed, falling to the ground and holding on to her bloodied eyes. "Why… why are you doing this?! Why are the both of you doing this?!"

Dark Ruby laughed. "Who's laughing now!" She cackled and then turned to the Chaos Kin. "Finish her."

The Chaos Kin nodded, jumping up in the air and quickly going for her neck as Ruby was screaming loudly.

* * *

"AAAAH!" Ruby shot up awake, panting and looking both ways and seeing that she was back in camp. She quickly felt her face, grateful that her eyes were still there… but the thoughts of the Chaos Kin stealing her soul plagued her mind, not to mention Dark Ruby had tormented her before. Her eyes… those soulless eyes that took _hers. _No… she didn't take her eyes, she took her doppleganger's eyes… she knew this!

But why now… why did these images come back to haunt her? She pushed them out, they're not allowed to come back with a vengeance! There's no way they should do that! That should be a crime.

"Ruby?"

Ruby gasped, turning her head to the source of the voice to see that it came from Rotty. "Are you okay?"

"…I… I need a moment…" Ruby said, quickly getting up and walking off.

"Was it something I said?" Rotty wondered.

"I think I know what's troubling her…" A voice said, as she turned to see Qrow getting up, having been wakened up by Ruby's scream. "I'll go talk to her. You stay here."

"Okay." Rotty nodded as Qrow walked off, hoping to find her niece.

* * *

**For all you Weiss fans out there, this one is for you! **


	14. Gruntilda Castle

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

Qrow walked toward the river bank, hearing sniffing near the river bank. The moonlight reflected off of the river to show that Ruby was sitting there in a fetal position. Qrow walked over to his niece and then sat next to her, both of them saying nothing.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Qrow asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Something on your mind?"

"…I want to go home… be with dad and Zwei… just shut myself away from everything…"

"And give up on trying to save DK Isle from a deranged crocodile?"

"At least I won't have a freakin' shotgun that shoots cannonballs aimed at my face!"

"Come on, Ruby… you're tougher than that. Something else has to be troubling you."

"…Okay… it's about… _her._"

"Your doppleganger?"

"Yeah…"

"So, what _did _happen when you first met her? I don't think you told me… all I know is that she can stop time with her semblance."

"When we first battled… she tormented me, she was getting to my head, cutting me up, she… she was nasty… she actually defeated me and dropped me over a spike pit… I… I would have died if Dark Pit didn't save me…" She sniffed a bit. "I got back at her at the Lunar Sanctum and cut out her own eyes… but I feel like that was a mistake…"

"Why do you feel that was a mistake?"

"Because she got new eyes! And now she's demanding blood! _My _blood!" Ruby cried. "She's not going to stop until I'm dead! And let's not forget that if Palutena didn't turn me into stone, that damned Chaos Kin would've killed me! I would've been dead!" She planted her hands in her face, groaning. "I'm so stupid…"

"Ruby, you're not stupid."

"Yes, I am!" Ruby looked at her uncle. "I should've killed Dark Ruby! I should have defended myself over the Chaos Kin… and… I… I should probably be dead after all that has happened!"

"Now now, kiddo… don't say it like that. You're a skilled huntress, believe me. A huntress would never-"

"At least you never dealt with any of this crap! At least you don't push away your nightmares and pretend like they never happened!" She yelled.

Qrow's eyes widened. "Ruby…"

**BGM: Riku (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix)**

"…I'm sorry… I… I shouldn't have yelled…" Ruby sniffed, wiping her tears.

"No, no… it's fine." Qrow looked at her. "You've been pushing away your fears?"

"Yes… I've been trying to ignore them… pushing them away so I wouldn't think about it… but they always creep up all the time… the last attack I had… I was having a sleepover with Rise, Chie and Yukiko when it happened. I didn't wake anyone up but… I couldn't sleep the rest of the night…"

"You ever thought of a therapist?"

"No, I haven't."

"Why haven't you then?"

"Because I don't think therapists have been gutted by the Chaos Kin or tormented by a doppleganger! I can't connect with them, they won't even relate to me!"

Qrow sweatdropped. "I think you missed the point on therapists, kiddo… they're not meant to relate to you, but to help you. Besides, it'd be impossible to find the right therapist with… your issues."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! Go to Dr. Toadley? He creeps me out!"

"Something tells me you've been to him."

"Yes… and he wasn't helpful. He was all 'Will you get rid of this fear? You most certainly will!' and he was just… so… ugh…"

"He means well."

"I want to find the right therapist… but I don't know who'd be the one!"

"I'm sure they'll be one out there for ya… but this isn't healthy. You shouldn't bottle up your fears like this."

"Well, what do you want me to do, suffer and let those two win?"

"No! Of course not… besides, the Chaos Kin is dead."

"I know… but it's still haunting me…"

"You probably have survivor's guilt. You survived after getting gutted, but you don't feel like you should have survived… and then there's your fight with Dark Ruby."

"Survivor's guilt plus I probably have PTSD in there somewhere…"

"More than likely, yes." Qrow nodded, and then side hugged Ruby who leaned into his chest. "Kiddo, there's nothing wrong with being afraid of something. If you're afraid of Dark Ruby and the Chaos Kin, that's fine. It's not wrong to have PTSD. However… it _is _wrong to bottle them up and hide them, not to mention not seeking out a therapist."

"I'm sorry, uncle Qrow…"

"It's fine, kiddo… maybe we're done with K. Rool, you go and find a therapist."

"Yeah…"

"Tep Tep!"

"Hmm?" Ruby looked over to see Dàhuô approaching.

"Oh, hey there bacon breath." Qrow greeted with a smirk. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Tep…" Dàhuô motioned his head behind him as they looked up to see Yang walking to the other side of the river bank, next to a mushroom.

"What's she doing?" Ruby asked.

Yang took a step back, getting in position and cupping her hands together. "Hadoken!" She yelled, shooting her arms out, but nothing came out. She clenched her fists and tried it again. "Hadoken! …Hadoken! HADOKEN! _HADOKEN!__" _She yelled, but nothing was coming out.

"Oh, she's trying that." Ruby said.

"Tepig Tep…"

"How long has she been working on that?" Qrow asked.

"Ever since she's been training with Ryu… she got the Shoryuken down, but she can't get the Hadoken out."

"I'm sure she'll get it." Qrow said.

"HAAAADOOOOOKEEEEEN!" Yang yelled as loud as she could, shooting her arms out… but nothing. "Dammit!" She cursed, punching the mushroom in frustration. She could feel K. Rool mocking her for her failure. She clenched her fists and tried it again. "Hadoken!"

"Tepig…" Dàhuô sighed, his ears lowering.

"Yeah, we're worried about her too…" Ruby said, unaware of Blake and Tifa who had leaned on a mushroom and watched Yang, and then Ruby looked up at the night sky. "I wonder how Weiss is doing…"

**End BGM**

* * *

_A few hours later__…_

Banjo was the first to wake up, stretching. "Mmmm! That was nice…" He said as Kazooie stretched out of the backpack, stretching her feathers.

"Mmm! Slept like a baby!" Kazooie grinned.

"Morning, you two!" Rotty smiled, happily munching on a brain.

"…You're not eating Shantae's brain, are you?"

"Nope! I'm eating a Kritter's." Rotty responded. "I have to say… crocodile brains are a little tough for my liking. I like 'em nice and chewy."

"Like salt water taffy?" Banjo asked.

"Bingo!" Rotty smiled as the DK crew started waking up as well, then RBY walked over to them with Dàhuô in Yang's arms and Tifa and Qrow walked over as well, then Shantae and her friends woke up as well.

"Mmm… that was a good na-" Shantae immediately saw what Rotty was heading and immediately felt her scalp in a panic. "…Oh thank goodness, nothing's empty!" She sighed with relief.

"I wouldn't relax just yet… your brain is next." Rotty teased with a wink.

"Noooo!"

"Oh, you two…" Sky shook her head with a sigh.

"We should probably have some breakfast before we leave." Bolo suggested.

"All I see are mushrooms…" Ruby said. "Wait… where's Donkey Kong?"

"Hoo hoo hoo!" He called out as they looked up to see him coming down from a tree and handed them bananas for each of them.

"Oh, thanks big guy!" Yang smiled, happily eating it while Donkey Kong offered a smaller banana to Dàhuô and Belle.

"Tep!"

"Purr!"

"Maybe if I eat a few bananas… I'll finally get this Hadoken down." Yang said.

"I think you just need to train more." Tifa said.

"Mmm… but what do I need? I feel like I got the technique down!"

"Maybe you're not ready?" Tiny wondered. "Nah… can't be it."

"Maybe it doesn't like you?" Rotty wondered.

"I don't know… it's frustrating!" Yang sighed. "Well… I suppose we'll just head on our way…"

"Right, let's go." Qrow said as they walked out of Fungi Forest and walked back to the beach, where they walked over to K. Lumsy's prison and unlocked the cell, causing him to bounce around happily and caused a nearby rock to shatter and revealing a cannon. They walked out of the prison shortly afterward and noticed said cannon.

"Oh? Where does that lead to?" Ruby wondered.

"Ugh… please tell me they're not like those barrel cannons…" Blake hoped.

"Squawk!" Squawks came flying down. "This cannon leads directly to a castle! Gruntilda's Castle, to be exact!"

"Gruntilda's Castle?" Tifa asked.

"Well, technically, it's Creepy Castle, but Gruntilda decorated it!"

"Well! Now we know where that ol' hag is hiding!" Kazooie exclaimed.

"Looks like we got a witch to knock out!" Banjo said.

"Maybe that's where we'll find Weiss!" Ruby grinned.

"Yeah!" Yang nodded.

"It's worth a shot." Blake smiled.

"Then let's go." Qrow said as they went into the cannon one by one, blasting off to Gruntilda's Castle, with mixtures of "WAHOOOO!", "WHOOOOOA!", "AAAAAH!" and some monkey screaming from the Kongs.

**BGM: Gruntilda****'****s Lair (Banjo Kazooie)**

The gang landed on the ground, and then looked up at the castle. They saw the Creepy Castle in front of them, but it had a Gruntilda touch to her, slapping her face on the castle walls, throwing in her minions prowling the grounds.. It was definitely Gruntilda written all over it.

"Alright, y'all ready?" Banjo asked as they nodded. "Let's roll!"

Yang cracked her knuckles. "Let's knock down the door!"

"That's what she'd expect." Banjo said.

"Yeah, she probably has a trap ready for us." Blake said. "Let's go up there!" She pointed to a climbable ledge. They walked to it and hopped up, moving to the right.

"What's with the dirt mounds on the walls?" Shantae wondered.

"Uh oh… watch out!" Banjo warned as several Snapdragons popped out to try and bite down, but Sky had Wrench to take them down. "Those are Snapdragons, they tend to be quite vicious."

"Good to know." Ruby said as they safely traversed until they climbed up on a platform and walked over, then came across a window. With a smirk, Yang punched the window to destroy it.

"She read our minds." Banjo chuckled.

"Aw, no fair, I wanted to do that!" Kazooie complained as they hopped into the building, where they immediately noticed that the front door had an axe ready to swing down the moment the door opened. They quickly hurried down a corridor when they noticed owl-like statues turning to them and launching fireballs at them. They quickly took cover.

"Owl statues are firing at us… that's a new one." Blake said.

"Those are Gobgoyles." Banjo said, taking Kazooie out and cocking her, aiming at the Gobgoyle and firing a Grenade Egg at it while Donkey Kong and Chunky shot the others down with their coconuts and pineapples. Once the corridor was cleared, they took off and got into a room.

_"__Intruders! Destroy those cretins before they make a mess of things!" _

At that moment, a lot of Uggers and Guvnors charged at them as everyone got in a fighting stance. Ruby threw her boomerang at some Uggers to knock them down as Yang jumped up in the air and punched the ground to make a small crater and knocked some Guvnors away, then called out Dàhuô who used Flame Charge on a few of them and then used Ember while the others charged forward and knocked them over as Tifa dodged a Guvnor swinging his wrench at her and used an uppercut to knock him into the air.

A Guvnor smirked, sneaking past the carnage and then hit a button, where an electrical cage suddenly surrounded them. "Ha! Trapped ya!" He smirked.

"Oh really now?" Rotty smirked, detaching her head and throwing her head through a hole to the cage where it landed on the button, releasing them all as her head rolled off and landed on the ground, and then her body rose up from the ground. "Ah, much better!"

"WHAT?!" The Guvnor yelled as Rotty quickly detached her leg and swung it on top of him to knock him down.

"I wish I could do that…" Ruby said.

"Way to go, Rotty!" Shantae exclaimed, launching fireballs at the enemies where they quickly defeated the horde as they ran up the stairs to the next level.

_"__You may have gone through the first round, but round two will be your end! Ahahahahahahaha!"_

"Ugh, that laughing is annoying…" Shantae complained.

"Trust me, you get used to it." Kazooie said as Donkey Kong and Diddy jumped ahead and took care of some Guvnors that charged right at them, and then they went into a room where the alarm sounded as several Tintops rose from a spawn while a Spy-I-Cam was sounding the alarm. Qrow quickly ran up to it and cut it down while Blake summoned her Belladonna Claws and slashed through a few of them while Banjo shot Grenade Eggs from Kazooie to destroy the rest of them.

They proceeded to go through a corridor when they came into another room that was filled with lava pits, crumbling platforms, and Hotheads flying around on carpets. They ran over to the other side, jumping over the platforms as Blake used her Shadow Whip to swing her away across while kicking the Hotheads away and landed on the other side easily, meeting up with Shantae who had turned into her Harpy form and high fived Blake as the others made it across. Ruby jumped over to the last platform where she nearly slipped and fell into the lava, but Yang and Tifa caught her and pulled her up.

_"__Bah! You went and broke through my traps! This third round will surely do the trick! Ahahahahaha!"_

"We'll see about that, witch!" Tiny yelled as they ran up to the third floor and came across an empty room.

**End BGM**

"I'm feeling a mid boss, how about you?" Banjo asked as they walked to the center.

"Yup!" Kazooie nodded.

"Wonder who we'll fight against…" Lanky mused, and a few seconds later, an ogre-like monster wearing a lab coat slammed into the ground and roared.

"Klungo?!" Banjo yelled.

"You know him?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah! He was Gruntilda's minion before he quit and started making games! I'm not sure how he's here…" Banjo mused.

"Has he always worn that machine on his head?" Lanky asked, pointing to a strange device on his head.

"Aha! He's brainwashed!" Banjo exclaimed.

"Then we'll just knock it off of him!" Yang smirked, squaring up as everyone else got in a stance.

"Desssstroy!" Klungo exclaimed.

**BGM: Vs Klungo (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Klungo threw potions at them, forcing them to dodge as Yang and Tifa ran over to him as they both delivered a haymaker to the gut to knock him back. Ruby jumped up in the air and threw her boomerang, but Klungo summoned a force field to block the boomerang, then he ran over and punched Ruby but she used her semblance to get out of the way. He then threw explosive potions at them all. Shantae quickly shot them down with her fire magic while Blake grabbed one with her Whip and then threw it back at Klungo to knock him over, but he quickly got back up.

Donkey Kong rolled up his DK Punch, and then he charged at Klungo and swung his punch, but Klungo blocked this with his own fist, countering him and knocked Donkey Kong back while Diddy fired his Peanut Popguns, Tiny shooting feathers and Lanky firing grapes, covering himself in grapes, feathers and peanut shells as Chunky jumped up in the air and slapped Klungo silly. Sky and Bolo ran over as they brought out their scimitars and slashed at him until Klungo punched them away.

Rotty tore off one of her legs and bent it, then looked at Ruby with a nod as Ruby threw her boomerang and Rotty threw her leg boomerang right as Klungo ducked the first boomerang. "Ha! You missssed!" He laughed, and got hit in the face by the leg boomerang.

"Ha! Boot to the head!" Rotty grinned, high fiving Ruby as their boomerangs returned as Rotty reattached her leg.

"Grrr…" Klungo drank a potion as he got bigger and then he drank another potion to clone himself up as his clones charged at them but Banjo and Kazooie charged at the real Klungo and used Breegull Bash on him. "Argh!" He yelled, his clones disappearing.

"The trick for figuring this out is that the real one moves last!" Banjo explained.

"Doesn't that hurt Kazooie?" Ruby asked.

"Ha! Jokes on you, I actually enjoy it!" Kazooie said.

_Oh great, she__'__s one of those people… er… birds. _Blake thought.

Klungo growled, throwing more explosive potions at Ruby and Yang where the sisters rolled out of the way as Yang jumped up in the air and punched him in the gut, and then delivered an uppercut to knock him in the air. With a smirk, she got in her stance and put her hands together. "HADOKEN!" She yelled, but nothing came out. An anime tic mark appeared on her forehead, looking visibly annoyed. "Dàhuô, roast his ass with Ember!"

"TEPIIIIIIG!"

"Aaaargh! It buuuurnsssss!"

"We'll get in on that action too!" Blake threw her Luxury Ball in the air. "Belle, Fury Swipes!" She ordered, while summoning her Belladonna Claws as the two of them ran together and slashed through him while Tifa ran over and used an uppercut with Donkey Kong to knock him high into the air as he fell toward the ground, KO'd. Shantae ran over and grabbed a hold of his device and threw it to the ground, before transforming into her elephant form and crushed it, then turned back to normal.

**End BGM**

"Ow… that hurtssss…" Klungo groaned, sitting up as Banjo helped him up.

"Easy, big guy." Banjo said.

"Mmm… Banjo?" He wondered and then turned to the others. "Who are these guyssss?"

"They're our friends." Banjo said.

"I sssssee." He said as they introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you."

"How did you get here?" Banjo asked.

"I wassss making my gamessss when Gruntilda kidnapped me… and brainwashed me. Next thing I know… I'm here with you."

"So you don't remember much…" Yang said. "That witch… she'll pay…" She said, clenching her fists. "She _and _K. Rool." She was unaware of a fiery blue aura surrounding her hands for a few seconds before it disappeared… but Dàhuô did notice.

"Tep?" He tilted his head.

"Why don't you go rest back on the isle? We'll take it from here." Banjo said.

"Yessss… that'sss a good idea." Klungo got up. "Take care of her for me."

"We will!" Banjo nodded as Klungo walked off, finding himself an exit teleporter and escaping.

"Come on, let's go!" Kazooie exclaimed. "We've got a witch to defeat!" She said as they took off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Banana Fairy Isle (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Mmm…" Weiss opened her eyes, finding herself on a couch. "…Wh-where am I?"

"You are safe on Banana Island."

"Huh?" Weiss looked over to see Mumbo on his chair, and a few Banana fairies flew around. "What the?! Who are you?!"

"I am Mumbo Jumbo, you may call me Mumbo. Mumbo is friends with Bear and Bird."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Bear and Bird are friends with gorillas, teenage girls and friends."

"Teena-… wait…" She immediately sat up. "You know them?!"

"Mumbo never met them. Only know bear and bird."

"Oh…"

"Mumbo saved you from watery grave. Mumbo and Banana Fairy Queen brought you back to health."

"Banana Fairy Queen?"

"That's me!" The Banana Fairy Queen waved over. "We nursed you back to health. You took quite a beating from earlier. We also took the Golden Bananas to add them to the horde and gave the blueprints to Snide. He's a weasel who formerly worked for K. Rool."

"…Why do I have a bad feeling about that last part?" Weiss asked, standing up but feeling a bit woozy. "Ugh…"

"Oh! Easy now…" The Queen quickly caught her. "Save your strength. You're still recovering!"

"Mumbo watch you fight. Mumbo thinks your defense stinks."

"Ugh… tell me about it…" Weiss sighed. "Everyone's right… I'm a glass cannon."

"Now now! Don't be all mopey. You can use that to your advantage." The queen said. "Make them think they beat you, but get back up and try again! Throw them off balance."

"But how do I do that? I train in Smash Bros and I still go down…"

"Perhaps this will help." The queen whistled as a few Banana Fairies came flying over and circled around Weiss, sprinkling some kind of dust on her as Weiss glowed a bit before she stopped glowing. "There! Now your defense has increased… that way, you won't go down quite as hard."

"Thanks… I guess." Weiss stood up.

"What are you going to do?"

"To go to Cranky's Lab. I need to tell him something."

"No need!" A voice said as they saw Cranky approaching them. "They invited me over… right in the middle of my potion making too!"

Weiss sighed. "You don't need to eat your cane… because you're technically right. I can't take a hit to save my life… but at least I've tried."

"Aye, that you did!" Cranky nodded. "And even if I _did _eat my cane, it'd be far healthier than what those kids in Smashville eat these days! Seriously, who goes and eats laundry detergent as if they were candy! It's as if they WANT a nasty hospital bill!"

"…I wasn't aware of this…"

"Good!" Cranky nodded. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find my friends." Weiss said and reached for Eiskönigin, but realized it was missing. "Huh? …I need a weapon."

"Here you are!" The queen handed her the longsword.

"Thank you." Weiss strapped it to her back. "Now, where are they?"

"We heard a cannon go off a while ago… we think they went to Creepy Castle." The queen responded. "…Though, I've heard rumors it's now called Gruntilda Castle."

"A cannon… thanks!" Weiss nodded and walked out the door, seeing that the isle she was on was nearby DK Isle, so she took a quick swim and ran to the cannon. She looked at it and took a deep breath. "Hang on guys, I'm coming." She said, hopping in the cannon and blasting off to Gruntilda's Castle.

* * *

**RWBY is almost reunited, and this story is almost over! I hope y'all are ready for the finale soon... because i'm gonna drop a good one!**

**And no, the next chapter won't be the finale, but in a few chapters from now. Hehe, hope y'all like it! **


	15. Fight an Old Hag

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Gruntilda****'****s Lair (Banjo Kazooie)**

The gang walked up to the fourth floor, where they would see flamethrowers shooting out of the walls while Hotheads flew around the area, also some fire arrows were shooting out into holes. "Okay, we gotta do this carefully." Shantae said.

"Ready, Kazooie?" Banjo asked.

"Ready!" Kazooie nodded, covering Banjo's body as they did Wonderwing to get through the chaos unfolding and made it to the other side, hitting the switch… but they noticed two switches. Kazooie popped out of the backpack and landed on the second switch, but it didn't go down. "Wha…?"

_"__Ahahahaha! Nice try, bird brain! That switch you stepped on won't work! I made it so that you and that dumb bear won't split up like you did all the time! Next time, gain a few pounds!"_

"And go back to those horrid days where we raced in stupid go karts? No way, sister!" Kazooie spat out.

"Oh! I got an idea!" Rotty grinned and detached her head. "Shantae! Throw my head like a bowling ball!"

"Why can't you do it?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm not a straight shot…"

* * *

_Rotty pulled off her head at the bowling alley, and then threw herself into the bowling lane… only for her head to curve and go straight into the gutter while not knocking down any pins. "Ow! I'm okay!"_

* * *

"You would do a lot better if you looked at the pins and not at your body." Sky pointed out.

"Well yeah, but then I wouldn't able to see myself preparing to throw my head!" Rotty argued.

"I do have to admit, that would be a good excuse." Shantae said.

Blake facepalmed. "Oh good grief…"

Shantae picked up Rotty's head and aimed at the center, getting into position and threw the head across the floor, rolling through arrows, flamethrowers, and even some spikes protruding through the ground a little late. Rotty's head stopped near Banjo and then her body sprang up from the ground. She then walked over and stepped on the switch, deactivating the traps.

_"__Ack! I call foul! That's cheating!" _

"No, that's called using your _head.__" _Yang smirked.

_"…__Note to self, kill the blonde bimbo for that horrid joke."_

"I'll do it for ya!" Kazooie said.

"Kazooie!" Banjo scolded.

"What?"

"It wasn't that bad…" Yang pouted a bit as they went through the hallway and took down any Hothead that stood in their way and then regrouped with the bear, bird and zombie before continuing on to the fifth floor, where they saw a huge pool of water, complete with Swellbellies and Shrapnel. On the other side of the pool was a locked door.

_"__Ahahaha! Let's see if you have strong enough lungs to go get the key at the bottom of the pool! Can you do it while avoiding the Swellbellies and Shrapnel? I bet you can't!"_

"Oh, this is easy." Shantae dove in the water, transforming in her mermaid form and swam down and grabbed the key, swimming back up and quickly flipped around to smack the Swellbellies into the Shrapnel and exploding them as she breached out of the water and unlocked the door, turning back to her genie form. "Ta-dah!"

"And here I thought mermaids were a myth." Kazooie said.

"Apparently not!" Banjo chuckled as they pressed on to the sixth floor, where they saw some boulders rolling around, where they saw boulder shaped holes in the wall.

_"__Alright, you cheaters! Punch these boulders into the slots and you will go through. Break them and you will receive a nasty surprise! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"This one seems like it'll be perfect for the strong ones." Qrow mused as Tifa, Yang, Donkey Kong and Chunky walked forward.

Tifa was the first one up, as she quickly delivered a strong punch to the first boulder, sending it flying and going into the hole. Tifa grinned and dusted her hands off. Yang attempted to do the same thing, but a few tears ran down her cheeks and she pulled away, her fist throbbing. "Ow…" She winced, waving her hand. "How do you do that?"

"More experience?" Tifa shrugged.

Yang sweatdropped. "Ouch…" She said as she put her hands on the boulder and pushed it, where it slowly rolled into the hole. "That'll work." She chuckled… and then Donkey Kong picked his up and threw the boulder, slamming it into the hole and even cracking the wall a bit. "Show off!" Yang muttered as DK let out a smug grin.

"Chunky's next!" Chunky said, using his strength to punch the boulder to the hole… only he was off by just a few inches and the boulder broke.

_"__AHAHAHAHAHAHA! BRILLIANT!" _Gruntilda yelled as they were all hit by lightning as they all screamed. _"__I bet that REALLY hurt for the blondie! Ahahahaha!"_

"Chunky's sorry…" Chunky groaned after they were fried a bit.

"Don't worry about it." Blake said. "No one's perfect."

"Yeah, try it again." Tifa encouraged while Yang had her hair sticking up.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill her…" Yang grumbled, brushing her hair down with the help of Sky and Tifa while Chunky did it again, this time the boulder going through the hole.

_"__Bah! Alright, you can go ahead…" _Gruntilda grumbled as they went on ahead to the seventh floor… where they entered an auditorium.

**End BGM**

"Welcome… to your DOOOOOOM!" A voice yelled as Gruntilda appeared on the stage.

"Oh good, we get to knock your block off right here!" Yang smirked.

"Ah ah ah! We're not at the boss battle yet! Have a seat!" Gruntilda smirked, as suddenly mechanical hands grabbed everyone and shoved them into seats. "Welcome… to Gruntilda's Pop Quiz Show!"

"Another one of these? _REALLY?__" _Kazooie yelled. "As if the last couple of times didn't slow down our games, now you're gonna slow down the story? You're mad!"

"The readers will have to suffer through these questions too. It's all fair! Ahahahaha!" Gruntilda laughed.

"Oh, you diabolical, wart faced… hope they enjoy your demise!"

"Welp, we might as well humor her." Banjo said.

"Answer as many questions as possible within 120 seconds! If you manage to get most of them right, you will be rewarded… and if you get most of them wrong…" Gruntilda pointed up as they saw a giant grand piano hanging above them.

"Oh, how original…" Blake sarcastically said.

"That giant piano is filled with bowling balls, concrete and even some anvils!" Gruntilda said. "Oh, and it'll rain dynamite on you after that piano crushes you all… just for good measure!"

"Wow, she's wanting to go out with a bang…" Yang said.

"Alright, let the quiz begin!" Gruntilda exclaimed.

**BGM: Treasure Trove Cove (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

"First question! What have I stolen from Team RWBY? Is it A: Their hair, B: Their shoes, C: Their weapons, or D: Their skeletons?"

"Our weapons, obviously!" Ruby said.

"Correct! That was an easy one."

"How does one steal skeletons?" Bolo asked.

"No idea, but I think you'd lose your medical license if your skeleton ended up missing." Shantae mused.

"Next question: Where was Weiss this whole time? Was she A: In Crystal Caverns, B: Relaxing in a hot tub, C: Sent back to Atlas, or D: Somewhere in my castle?"

"She's somewhere in your castle!" Blake responded.

"EH! WRONG! Ohohohoho! Your taste of defeat is nigh!"

"Wait, what? Then where is she?" Tifa asked.

"I hope she's not in Atlas…" Ruby hoped.

"Come to think of it, have we ever been to Crystal Caverns yet?" Tiny wondered.

"Next question: What does Blake tend to read? Is it A: Comedy, B: Erotica, C: Japanese Literature, or D: Horror?" Gruntilda smirked, as Blake's face immediately went red. "I need an answer from the kitty cat!"

"E-Erotica…" Blake blushed, her cat ears lowering in shame.

"Correct! Ahahahahaha!"

"Huh, I thought that book of yours looked suspicious…" Yang mused.

"Didn't know you were that kind of girl, Blake!" Banjo said. "Well, we're not gonna hold it against ya. There's nothin' wrong with that!"

"Might be a bit creepy though…" Kazooie said, earning an elbow from Banjo. "Ooof!"

"Yeah, we're not going to shame you for it." Tifa smiled.

"Thanks guys…"

"I find it amusing! Ahahaha! Next question: What was the thing that K. Rool stole from Yang? Was it A: Her personality, B: Her Semblance, C: Her hair or D: Her aura?"

"My aura." Yang said in annoyance.

"Ahaha! Correct! Next Question: What was the last story before this one? Was it A: Super RWBY Sunshine, B: Paper RWBY: The Thousand Year Door, C: Both, or D: None of the above."

"…Uh… what?" Ruby blinked.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." Qrow said.

"Can ya keep your fourth wall breaks to yourself?" Kazooie grumbled.

"Story?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"What is she talking about?" Shantae asked as her friends shrugged at this.

"None of the above! Final answer!" Ruby guessed.

"Eh! WRONG! If we're going by the 3D Universe, then it was Sunshine, AKA when you were at Delfino. If we're speaking about the Paper Universe, than the Thousand Year Door would have been next. Trick question! Ahahahaha!"

"…What's a Thousand Year Door?" Ruby asked.

"Heck if I know!" Yang shrugged.

"Next question: What is the thing that Pit is never good at? Is it A: No intelligence, B: He can't read, C: Admits that he likes Ruby, or D: Eating healthy?"

"I know this one! He never learned how to read!" Ruby grinned.

"Correct…" Gruntilda grumbled. "Friggin' know-it-all girlfriend… next question: Which of these Zelda games are in chronological order, according to the timeline? A: Breath of the Wild, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, B: Ocarina of Time, Link to the Past, Spirit Tracks, C: The Adventure of Link, Four Swords, Minish Cap, or D: Twilight Princess, Breath of the Wild, Phantom Hourglass?"

"Oh come on! I'm still trying to figure out that timeline!" Ruby complained.

"Was it… Twilight Princess first…? No, that can't be it…" Shantae mused.

"I read about it once… can't remember which goes where." Sky muttered.

"The Adventure of Link! …Wait, no…" Banjo quietly said.

"I actually read up on this." Qrow said. "It's the second answer."

"Correct!"

"I was about to say that." Blake chuckled.

"Next Question: Which fandom is the most ungrateful? A: The Smash Community, B: The Pokemon community, C: The Sonic community or D: The Fire Emblem community?"

"Obviously, no one likes Sonic anymore for some reason, so it's gotta be Sonic." Yang said.

"Hmm, I think it's Pokemon… I could be wrong." Bolo mused.

"Honestly, all fandoms have their bad eggs… some of them are pretty tame." Kazooie said.

"The correct answer is… The Smash Community! You clearly do not go online much." Gruntilda laughed. "Last question: What Smash character hasn't made an appearance yet in this series? A: Rosalina, B: Hero, C: Wii Fit Trainer, D: Pac-Man, or E: All of the above?"

"I think I saw Pac-Man having an eating contest with Kirby one time…" Ruby said.

"I did yoga with Wii Fit Trainer… kind of awkward on how she does things." Yang shuddered.

Piranha Plant pulled out a sign that said: "I never met any of these people!"

"Eh… Rosalina…?" Blake asked.

"Hero could be anyone… like Mario." Shantae said.

"EH! WRONG!" Gruntilda yelled. "It's all of the above! Pac-Man and Wii Fit Trainer wasn't shown on screen!"

"Oh, that's bullcrap!" Yang yelled.

**End BGM**

"Ahahahaha! Well, look at that! It's a tie! Four right, four wrong… and I get to be the tie breaker!" She grinned as everyone looked nervous. "What to do… what to do…" Gruntilda mused, stroking her chin and then smirking. "So long!" She cackled, firing magic at the giant grand piano as it fell to all of them as their eyes widened in horror… well, most of them since Piranha Plants don't have eyes.

**BOOM!**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE DESTROYED THAT BEAR AND BIRD AND THEIR FRIENDS! There's nothing you have to worry about, K. Rool! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled. "Ahahahahaha… hahaha… haha… ha… hmm…?"

The smoke cleared, as she saw that everyone was unharmed. "WHAT?!"

"Huh…?" Ruby looked around. "Are we dead?" She wondered and then looked up to see a black glyph. "What the?!"

"Don't you _dare _drop an exploding piano on my friends!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Weiss aiming Eiskönigin at them, having used a black glyph at the right moment.

**BGM: It****'****s My Turn (RWBY)**

"Weiss!" RBY exclaimed.

"What?! Where did _you _come from?!" Gruntilda yelled, as Weiss glared at Gruntilda, then she quickly ran over to the stunned Gruntilda, jumping on the stage and slashed her down. "ARGH!"

"_That _was for locking us up!" Weiss yelled, as Gruntilda growled, punching the ground as a smoke screen enveloped the entire stage as Gruntilda made a run for it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll never catch me!" She laughed as the smoke screen disappeared.

"Get back here, you coward!" Weiss yelled before sighing, putting Eiskönigin on her back once more and then turned to the others who got on stage with her.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Here With You (Future Diary)**

"Hey ice queen!" Shantae greeted.

"I'm not-… oh never mind…" Weiss sighed before smiling. "It's great to see you girls again!" She said, hugging her teammates as they hugged her back, all of them tearing up to be happily reunited. "Oh, I missed you…"

"We missed you too!" Ruby sniffed a bit.

Weiss smiled, pulling away. "So, I'm taking it that your weapons were stolen too?"

"Yeah…" Blake nodded, pulling out her Shadow Whip, Ruby took out her Crescent Boomerang and Yang had her Cestus equipped while Weiss unstrapped Eiskönigin.

"Same here." Weiss said with a nod and then turned around to hug Tifa, then Shantae and her friends, and then the Kongs. Qrow, meanwhile, gave her an awkward side hug. She then turned to Banjo and Kazooie. "Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Banjo and this is Kazooie!"

"Nice to meet ya, ice queen!" Kazooie greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Weiss chuckled and then turned to Piranha Plant. "So, what's with the Piranha Plant?"

"It's a friendly one, and it's a mixed fighter… it's a unique one!" Yang grinned.

"Huh, I see. I'll believe it when I see it." Weiss said.

"Oh, and one other thing!" Yang called upon Dàhuô and Blake called upon Belle. "We have Pokemon!"

"Oh my goodness, aren't you two just the cutest!" Weiss gushed, happily patting their heads and then noticed Belle's bow. "Wait, Blake… isn't this your-?"

"It is. Belle took it off and it's now hers." Blake nodded.

"That would explain why I didn't see the bow…" Weiss mused and then chuckled. "Looks good on you, cutie."

"Purr!"

Weiss got back and put her hand on Yang's shoulder. "I heard about your aura… don't worry, we'll definitely get you through this. K. Rool will pay for that."

"Thanks…" Yang smiled, hugging Weiss where she hugged back in return.

"Ahem!" Qrow cleared his throat. "That old hag is getting away!"

**End BGM**

"Oh! Right! Let's go!" Banjo said as they nodded and they ran off to catch up with Gruntilda, where they eventually caught up to her on the roof.

"Ahahahaha! This is where you will meet your fate!" The witch pressed a button as a vehicle rose from the ground, as it looked like a tank with K. Rool's face on the front. "You like it? It's called the Krocodile Krusher… and this will be the last thing you'll ever see!" She cackled and then hopped inside.

"You guys ready?" Tifa asked as they all nodded.

"Let's rock and roll!" Yang exclaimed.

**BGM: Final Battle (Banjo Kazooie)**

The tank quickly fired missiles at them, forcing them to dodge the missiles being shot at them. Ruby threw her boomerang at it, but it bounced off of it. "No good, it won't cut through!" Ruby exclaimed as Shantae threw fireballs at it but they also bounced off, even when Piranha Plant threw a spiked ball at it. Gruntilda got out of the hatch after a few shots and fired some magic of her own, where Chunky Kong fired some pineapples at her. "Argh!" She growled as Blake threw her whip at her, smacking her a few times and then Qrow shot her with his scythe.

"Mmmph! Alright, let's see how you like this!" Gruntilda went back into the tank as it started firing missiles, but it also brought out a few Klaptraps, where they started running toward the others, forcing them to attack them whilst getting shot at. Diddy Kong knocked one Klaptrap unconscious and picked it up, using his barrel cannons to fly up right as Gruntilda opened the hatch to throw magic at them… and then Diddy dropped the Klaptrap where it started biting her. "YOOOOWCH!" She yelled, where Banjo cocked Kazooie and shot her with a few Grenade Eggs. Gruntilda pried the Klaptrap off of her and threw it away, then going back inside.

The Krocodile Krusher then brought out boxing gloves and began punching them a la Arms, hitting Bolo and Sky as they were knocked back while Shantae went into her elephant form and charged at the tank, slamming into it while Tifa delivered a solid punch to the boxing glove, sending it back and hitting the Krocodile Krusher in the face. Gruntilda came back out and started firing magic at them, and then got smacked in the head by Ruby's boomerang. Donkey Kong jumped in the air and did a forward aerial attack where she was spiked back into the tank. "Ooof! How dare you!" She growled as the eyes of the Krusher started firing lasers from its eyes, forcing them to avoid the lasers.

Rotty threw her head on top of the Krusher and then sprouted herself up, knocking on the hatchet door and pulling her leg off. "Yes, what is it?" Gruntilda asked as she got out… and then Rotty threw her leg down, hitting her on the head. "OOOOF!"

"Boot to the head!" Rotty exclaimed, reattaching her leg and then jumped off while Sky had Wrench fly over and scratch up Gruntilda, and then Piranha Plant flew up with his leaves, detracting his head and then lunging out, biting Gruntilda on the head as she let out a scream, then Piranha Plant jumped back as Lanky threw his arms at her and slapped her silly before pulling away.

"How dare you slap me!" Gruntilda yelled, unaware of Lanky's true intentions was that Tiny shrunk herself down and thanks to Lanky, she infiltrated the tank and proceeded to pull wires to shut it down. She then quickly climbed out and grew big again. "…Hey! Why is nothing working?!" She yelled and then let out a growl. "We'll see about that!" She yelled, throwing a magic spell on the ground as the entire ground turned into poisonous muck. "AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL BE WEAKENED!"

However, Piranha Plant changed colors, turning into a Putrid Piranha Plant and sucked up all the poison. He then jumped in the air and spat it out all over Gruntilda. "AAAAAAARGH!"

"Ooooh! Right back at ya!" Tiny laughed as Tifa jumped up on the tank with Yang as they proceeded to punch her a few times as Yang used a Shoryuken to knock her up in the air as Tifa jumped up and axe kicked the witch to the tank. Weiss let out a smirk and summoned her glyphs, where it rained icebergs on the tank right as Tifa and Yang jumped back.

Banjo aimed Kazooie up in the air and shot up a ton of Grenade Eggs, where they landed on the tank and some of them bounced off and landed on the ground, dealing massive damage to the tank and the ground… where it started crumbling underneath the Krusher. Gruntilda got back up and smirked. "I'm not done with you!" She yelled as she felt rumbling and looked down, seeing the roof starting to cave in from under her. "Ack!" She yelled as she tried to get out, but couldn't get out. "Ack! I'm stuck! I can't get out! Argh, where's the witch butter?!" She yelled.

"Have a nice fall!" Kazooie taunted.

"Argh! You haven't seen the last of me!" Gruntilda yelled and then the roof caved, sending the Krocodile Krusher into a free fall… along with Gruntilda. "AIYEEEEE! CURSE YOU BANJO AND KAZOOIIIIIIE! AND YOU TOO, YOU ROTTEN DO-GOODERS!"

**End BGM**

Once the tank slammed into the ground, a massive stream of fire launched out of the hole… and then the castle started rumbling. "Quick, we need to get off of this thing!" Qrow yelled.

"There's a moat down below us! Hurry!" Weiss yelled as they jumped off, where they dove into the moat below as the castle crumbled, leaving Gruntilda in debris.

"Is it over?" Ruby asked once they got out of the moat… and then they saw some movement in the rubble and saw Gruntilda bursting out, but she leaned on the bricks, groaning and covered in soot.

"Ugh… I'm gonna rest here a while…" Gruntilda groaned, waving a white flag.

"Good! You can stay there a while." Banjo said as they walked off.

"Now all that's left is K. Rool!" Yang grinned, as they saw Golden Bananas and blueprints scattered from the debris as they picked them up while walking off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

K. Rool sat in his throne, clasping his arms together. He got up from his chair and then picked up his boxing gloves, smirking. _"__Show time."_

* * *

**So, for those who don't know, before you fought Gruntilda in Banjo Kazooie and Tooie, you had to face her in her own quiz show... and since I watched that, I thought it ruined the pace of the game, but a friend of mine said that I had to include a quiz show or otherwise i'd get flak for it. (Though, I didn't really mind Tooie's quiz show...), i'm not sure if Gruntilda's Revenge or Nuts & Bolts had this because I didn't check those out...**

**Anyway, the K. Rool fight is next, and then the finale! I'm so excited to write up the next chapter, I might as well do that before writing up the next Chibi and Revenge of Shadow Queen! Who knows!**

**Take care, y'all!**

**EDIT: Apparently I subconsciously wrote "Crescent Rose" instead of Crescent Boomerang without even realizing it. Whoops!**


	16. Boxing Crocodiles: The Rematch

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

"Your highness!" A Kremling came running over to K. Rool. "The Blast-O-Matic is back online!"

"Well, it's about time!" K. Rool cackled. "Those fools may have reunited, but they have lost the battle! Hahahaha!" He let out a smirk. "So sorry, Xiao Long… it looks like we will not be meeting into the ring once more." He chuckled. "Blast-O-Matic… FIRE!"

A hatch opened up from the Blast-O-Matic, aiming its laser directly at DK Isle as K. Rool started laughing evilly… but it was cut short when the laser powered down. "WHAT! What caused it to shut down?!"

"Sir! They've been gathering blueprints from our top commanders! They disabled it!"

"What?! Who in the world gave them the idea to power down-… _SNIDE!__" _K. Rool yelled. "So, I banish you and this is your revenge?! Oh… this is why you never trust a weasel! They're always up to no good!" K. Rool turned to the Kremlings. "What about our man who went to go get that Smash Ball!"

"He still hasn't come back yet, sir! The ocean is rather big…"

"ARGH! Fine! I'll preoccupy myself by going to that ring! I'll be waiting for them!" K. Rool grumbled as he walked off. "And I'll make sure to humiliate that blondie even more if she decides to fight!"

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Snide (Donkey Kong 64)**

"Alright, I hacked into the data frame with the blueprints that you gave me. It can only be shut down for about an hour. You need to use this time to find the generators as quick as you can. Once you shut them down, you can focus on K. Rool. You only have about an hour, so make it snappy!" Snide told them.

"Right. Will do!" Ruby nodded and turned to her friends. "Let's go." She said as they nodded and then took off.

**End BGM**

"So, how are we going to get in there?" Weiss wondered as they stared at the Blast-O-Matic.

"We make an entrance." Qrow said.

"That thing is like… completely sealed tight!" Weiss said. "There's no way we can find a way to get in there in less than an hour!"

"Actually… I might have an idea." Tifa mused as they looked at the small island near the Blast-O-Matic. They swam over to it and then when they walked inside, they saw Krusha.

"Wah! That thing's bigger than K. Rool!" Weiss exclaimed.

"He's a gentle giant compared to K. Rool." Ruby said.

"I hope you're right!" Weiss said as they went over to open a few more locks, leaving only one left. With gratitude, Krusha jumped for joy that caused Weiss to fall over while everyone else held on to the cage for support. "Ugh… you didn't tell me that would happen!"

"It's your fault that you didn't hold on." Yang teased.

"Oh whatever!" Weiss rolled her eyes as they walked out the door to see what had opened, and then Squawks came flying by.

"Squawk! The mouth has opened up! You might want to check it out!"

"Perfect." Tifa smirked as they walked over where Sky had Wrench get bigger.

"Alright, he can only carry a few at a time." Sky told them. "But it should do the trick."

* * *

_A few trips later__…_

"There we go, thanks Wrench." Sky smiled as Wrench turned back to normal as they walked inside.

**BGM: Hideout Helm (Donkey Kong 64)**

They quickly ran through the hallway, where they immediately saw a steep slope. Lanky Kong quickly ran up the slope with his hands and then found a button when he got up top. He pressed it as the slope suddenly turned into stairs, giving everyone else access to climb up the stairs. Once they got up, they noticed a few Kremlings and Klaptraps going about their days as the Kremlings tried to boot the Blast-O-Matic back up.

"Huh?" One of the Kremlings looked back to see the intruders. "ACK! INTRUDERS!" He yelled as the Klaptraps went over to them to try to bite them, but Diddy and Tiny shot them up with their peanuts and feathers while Donkey Kong, Chunky, Tifa and Yang went to pummel the Kremlings, knocking them senseless. Once the Kremlings were knocked out, they went into a corridor where they ran through and soon found themselves in the main area where the generators were at.

"So this is where the generators are at, huh?" Shantae asked.

"Yup. It looks like it." Banjo nodded.

"Alright, let's find the main generators and shut it down before that island gets destroyed." Qrow said as they nodded and split up. The first generator was found by Banjo, Ruby, Blake, Donkey Kong and Bolo where they headed over toward it where Kazooie popped out a Grenade Egg and Banjo threw it at the generator, completely destroying it.

"That's one!" Ruby exclaimed, high fiving Banjo.

Bolo sweatdropped. "I was going to shut it down, but that works too." He said.

The second generator was found by Piranha Plant, Chunky, Qrow, and Shantae. Piranha Plant bit a Kosha on the butt to distract it and then Qrow disarmed him, and then cut him down while Chunky and Shantae quickly destroyed the generator, both of them high fiving.

The third generator was found by Rotty, Weiss, Tiny and Yang, guarded by a Klump who was immediately taken down by Yang and Dàhuô. Once that was taken care of, Rotty took off her leg and swung it at the generator at the same time as Weiss slicing it and Tiny shooting it up with feathers to destroy it. "Atta boy!" Yang smiked, high fiving Dàhuô.

"Tep!"

The fourth generator was found by Diddy, Sky, and Lanky where Diddy shot up some Klaptraps that were guarding the generator and Sky slashed the generator as Lanky punched the generator, where it exploded shortly after.

The fifth and final generator was found by Tifa, who was busy slugging away on Kremlings as she grabbed one by the tail, spun him around and threw him into the generator, where it exploded on contact. Tifa dusted off her hands and walked off to regroup, as they noticed the Blast-O-Matic shutting down.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered.

"Now all that's left is K. Rool!" Yang smirked, pounding her fist into her palm.

"Easy there, fire cracker. Let's not get too crazy." Qrow said, ruffling up her air.

"Ugh… fine…" Yang sighed as they walked ahead.

* * *

_With K. Rool__…_

"Sire! Sire! We have urgent news! They destroyed the generators!"

"THEY WHAT?!" K. Rool yelled. "Grrr… why those good for nothin'… I'm so gonna enjoy pummeling that weasel when I'm done with them!"

"They're coming to you as we speak! What are we going to do?!"

"Let them come." K. Rool said, leaning on some ropes.

"Sire, why aren't you putting on your boxing attire?"

"I'm going retro. Now… let the games begin." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

_Back with the gang__…_

Everyone ran up the stairs to the throne room, noticing that the door was locked as Yang punched the door open. "Alright, K. Rool! Show yourself!" Yang ordered, glaring at the throne before them… and then the throne turned around to reveal a Klaptrap. "…You're not K. Rool!"

The Klaptrap growled and then hopped off of the throne, running off to a teleporter. It then stopped to look at them, growling and snapping at them before running into it. "I think it wants us to follow it." Ruby said.

"You do know it's a trap, right?" Weiss asked.

"At this point… I could care less." Yang said as she walked over to the teleporter. "Come on, let's go turn K. Rool into a wallet."

"Whoa! That sounds… incredibly dark, coming from you." Shantae said.

Yang stopped walking, turning around and chuckling. "I was only joking!" She said, but no one else said a word. "…Come on, it was funny, right?"

Qrow walked over to Yang. "Kiddo, are you sure you're in the right state of mind? I know you're really angry over what K. Rool did to you, but are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"Mmm…" Qrow closed his eyes, knowing full well that Yang isn't in the right state of mind at the moment. "…Alright… if that's what you believe, I'm not stopping you… but let's go about this calmly, okay?"

Yang nodded. "Right." She said as she turned around and went into the teleporter.

"She's not in the right state of mind." Weiss said. "What on earth happened to her?"

"Let's just say, her last battle with K. Rool ended on a sour note." Shantae said.

"Oh… I see." Weiss immediately looked concerned as they walked into the teleporter.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At the arena__…_

Yang walked out of the teleporter first, seeing that she was in an arena. "Wait… this is…"

"The same arena where we fought!"

**BGM: Tension (Persona 5)**

Yang turned to the source of the voice, as K. Rool approached her. "What better way to have our final battle in the arena? It may not be the same place as we had fought last time, but it's similar. Heh…"

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did earlier."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this too… I distinctly remember you telling me that my invitation for Smash was considered null and void. Well, look who got into Smash Bros." K. Rool smirked. "And what do I discover as soon as I walked into that mansion? I see _you _on the roster." K. Rool glared. "I knew for a fact that I would make my revenge happen… and then you ended up disappearing to a different world. So I patiently waited, crafting this beautiful Blast-O-Matic to not only get rid of the Kongs… but to get rid of you. Everyone else is just bonus points." He chuckled.

"You had your revenge in Gloomy Galleon, why didn't you end it already over there? Why did you even hesitate?"

"Because I was soaking in my victory… and then I was rudely interrupted by a lightning bolt!" K. Rool growled. "If it wasn't for the weather, I would have killed you right there… but no matter, I will destroy you in this ring."

"Not unless we stop you first!" A voice said as they turned to see everyone else approaching them.

"Ah… the whole gang is here." K. Rool chuckled. "I guess I can do a few warm up before I go about tonight's main event! Ahahahaha!" He laughed as they heard cheering. The bleachers were filled by lots of Kremlings as they were escorted to a bleacher of their own. K. Rool was then seen discussing something with a sentient microphone, Microbuffer, as they both nodded, then K. Rool went over to his corner.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the main event!" Microbuffer said. "In our first match, it will be a warm up between the nastiest of all crocodiles, King K. Rool!" He called out as the Kremlings cheered. "And the one who will be fighting him will be…!" A screen popped up, as Donkey Kong appeared on the screen. "The ape who weighs more than 800 pounds! I give you the prime primate… Donkey Kong!"

**End BGM**

Donkey Kong jumped into the arena, pounding his chest and glaring at K. Rool. "Ah, this takes me back!" K. Rool smirked.

"Let the match… COMMENCE!"

**BGM: Gangplank Galleon (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Donkey Kong and K. Rool charged at each other, both of them swinging their fists at each other. Their fists connecting to their cheeks as they jumped back as Donkey Kong rolled his arm as K. Rool threw his crown at him, but Donkey Kong jumped in the air and used a DK Punch to his face to send him flying toward the rope. K. Rool smirked, using the ropes to his advantage and lunged at Donkey Kong, smacking him over the head with his boxing glove. He then used an uppercut to knock Donkey Kong in the air and then jumped up in the air, ready to slam him into the ground. Donkey Kong quickly grabbed his fist and threw K. Rool to the arena and then pounded him into the ground with his fists after he landed.

K. Rool got back up and snarled, running over and delivering a right hook, but Donkey Kong blocked this and delivered a counter punch to his gut to knock him back. K. Rool pulled out his Blunderbuss and shot a cannonball at him, but Donkey Kong grabbed the cannon ball and threw it back, but K Rool smirked and sucked it up, sending it back where Donkey Kong avoided the attack as he ran up and quickly did a flurry punch as K. Rool responded in kind, but Donkey Kong quickly grabbed K. Rool by the waist and threw him to the ropes and then unleashed a huge uppercut when K. Rool was launched to him. Donkey Kong then used the ropes to jump up and then used a Forward Aerial attack to slam K. Rool into the ground, knocking the crocodile king unconscious.

"Ooooh! K. Rool immediately goes down with a banana slamma! Will he get up!" Microbuffer asked as a Kremling referee came running in.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

Suddenly, a bell was heard shortly after, saving K. Rool from a knock out.

"Saved by the bell!" Microbuffer called out.

**End BGM**

"Here ya go!" The Kremling threw him some food to re-energize the king.

"Argh!" K. Rool got up. "Give me a fight that doesn't have a Kong in it!"

"Right away!" A Kremling nodded, running off.

"For round two, we have King K. Rool going against-" The screen showed Banjo and Kazooie. "The Bear and bird duo!"

Banjo hopped into the ring. "Howdy!" Banjo waved.

"Let the match… COMMENCE!"

**BGM: Spiral Mountain (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Kazooie came out of Banjo's backpack and started charging at K. Rool as he charged at the duo, as Kazooie flew in the air to avoid getting trampled by the king. She then landed as Banjo got off of Kazooie and cocked her, shooting K. Rool with a flurry of eggs. K. Rool laughed and ran toward the duo, jumping up in the air and punching them to the ground, but they rolled out of the way as Kazooie fired ice eggs on the ground, as K. Rool turned around and ran, but he slipped on the ice as he fell over… and then Kazooie shot fire eggs at him. "AAARGH! I'M ON FIRE!"

Banjo put Kazooie in the backpack and then delivered a good ol' one two punch and then Kazooie came up and pecked him a few times before grabbed Kazooie and slammed her into him… and then K. Rool grabbed Kazooie. "Let's see how you act without your bird friend!" He tossed her to the ropes as he smirked at Banjo and punched him toward the ropes.

"Banjo!" Kazooie called out and ran over to K. Rool, flying up and dropping Grenade Eggs on the king to distract him. He turned around and threw his crown at her unaware of Banjo unstrapping his backpack and swung it to knock him to the side. K. Rool growled and attempted to punch Banjo, but he rolled out of the way and reunited with Kazooie as the two of them used Wonderwing to slam into K. Rool, knocking him toward the rope and then Banjo used an uppercut on him for good measure. Kazooie popped out one last Grenade Egg and hit K. Rool, where he fell to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Down goes K. Rool!" Microbuffer called out as Medic Kremlings came over to heal up his burn wounds while the referee was counting down…. But was saved by the bell at the count of four. "Saved by the bell!"

K. Rool got back up after feeling better and having a snack to re-energize him. "Give me someone I can have a decent shot at pummeling!"

"What about that Piranha Plant?" A Kremling asked. "I don't think that thing would do much!"

"Yeah! Give me that plant! I need a punching bag!"

"For round three, we have King K. Rool going against-" The screen showed the Piranha Plant. "A Potted Piranha Plant!"

All the Kremlings laughed and mocked the Piranha Plant as it hopped into the ring. "Heh, this will be a piece of cake!" K. Rool smirked.

"Let the match… COMMENCE!"

**BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

K. Rool lunged at the Piranha Plant while it did not even move. K. Rool screeched to a halt and delivered a solid uppercut, but the Piranha Plant leaned back to avoid getting hit. "…Wha?" K. Rool quickly delivered several jabs and hooks, but the Piranha Plant was nimble enough to dodge it all, and then it grew spikes on its head and it swung on K. Rool's belly, knocking him back with a smug smirk. "Grrr… hold still!" K. Rool yelled as he quickly grabbed the Piranha Plant by the stem. "Gotcha!"

Piranha Plant smirked, suddenly changing colors and spit out a poisonous cloud, smothering K. Rool in it. "Ack! Plepth! Gah!" K. Rool coughed as Piranha Plant swung his head again to knock K. Rool back, and then he ran over to the croc, jumping up and swinging his pot up for an uppercut to knock K. Rool back. Piranha Plant spat out a spiky ball and launched it at him, hitting him in the face as he detracted his stem, knocking himself over and lunged at him, bitting down onto his shoulder. "YOOOOOW!" He screamed as Piranha Plant let go and then launched fireballs at his feet. "Oh! Hot hot hot hot!" He yelled as Piranha Plant ran over and swung his pot again, smacking him on the head to knock him to the ropes and then delivered a spiky headbutt to knock him to the canvas once more.

**End BGM**

"Down goes K. Rool!" Microbuffer yelled as all the Kremlings in the audience had jawdropped in disbelief, their eyes popping out in surprise as well.

"Okay, I admit… that Piranha Plant kicks some serious butt!" Weiss grinned.

"Told ya!" Yang chuckled as they heard the bell ringing.

"Saved by the bell!"

"Are you okay, sire?" A Kremling asked.

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" K. Rool yelled, absolutely furious as he grabbed the Kremling by the throat.

"Hgrrk!"

"I GOT CREAMED BY A PLANT. _A. PLANT. _GIVE ME ANYTHING AT THIS POINT, I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS!"

"Eeep! Right away!"

"For round four, we have King K. Rool going against-" The screen showed Shantae and Rottytops. "The genie and the zombie!"

"Oh wow, he's desperate." Shantae said.

"Yup!" Rotty nodded as they entered the ring.

"I'm gonna knock your blocks off! Come here!" K. Rool yelled.

"Let the battle… COMMENCE!"

**BGM: The Nightmare Woods (Run Run Rottytops!) (Shantae and the Pirate****'****s Curse)**

Shantae and Rotty ran over to K. Rool as he charged right at them, quickly doing a dash attack to try to slam into them, but Shantae rolled out of the way and launched fire balls at him, making him yelp in agony while Rotty took off her leg and slammed it into him on the head, then swung it like a baseball bat to knock him to the ground. Shantae transformed into her elephant form and picked him up with her trunk and slammed him into the ground a few times before tossing him to the rope.

Shantae charged at K. Rool as he got back up and growled, taking out his Blunderbuss and shot her, but she transformed into her Harpy form and flew up as she then came down as a monkey and started slapping him repeatedly when she landed on him while Rotty ran over and did a flip kick right after to knock him back. Shantae turned to her regular self and threw fireballs at him, before snapping her fingers as a lightning bolt came down and struck him from above. "YAAAAAGH! …Was that you did that to me in the Galleom?!"

"Nope, but I wish I did!" Shantae grinned as K. Rool charged at the two, but Rotty slammed her leg into his head to make him crash into the arena, and then Shantae went into her Elephant form, grabbed him with her trunk and slammed him into the canvas a few more times before slamming him into the canvas one last time to finish him off.

**End BGM**

"Down goes K. Rool!" Microbuffer called out while at this point, the Kremlings started booing them as Shantae and Rotty high fived each other and walked back, right as the bell rang. "Saved by the bell!"

"Are you sure you're in the right mindset? We could call it off!" A Kremling said.

"NO! I am come this far to not give up! Give me that blonde girl on the DOUBLE!"

Qrow clenched his fists, standing up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to give this croc a piece of my mind."

"Qrow, wait." Yang stood up, grabbing his arm. "Let me fight him."

"Yang… you can't. Not in your condi-"

"I have to try!" Yang told him. "If I don't fight him, then he won't give up… this is my fight. He got rid of my aura… and I want to pummel him to the ground."

"Not in your condition, firecracker! Without your aura, you're going to get killed out there!"

"But-"

"Let her fight." Tifa stood up. "She's not going to take no for an answer. I'll fight with her."

Qrow hesitated, before sighing. "Alright… but if you get hurt out there, I want you to get out of there. Got it?"

"I will." Yang nodded as she and Tifa walked toward the ring.

"In the next match, we have King K. Rool going against the firecracker and her friend, Tifa Lockhart!"

"Heh! While I would object having you here… the fact that the blondie is here is fine by me, I could care less who joins you!" K. Rool smirked.

"Let the battle… COMMENCE!"

**BGM: Let the Battles Begin! (Final Fantasy VII Remake)**

Yang pounded her fists while Tifa cracked her knuckles as K. Rool started charging specifically at Yang, quickly pulling back his fist and attempted to punch Yang, but she quickly blocked this and slid back while Tifa jumped ahead and punched K. Rool in the gut, but he quickly used his Belly Armor to deflect it back at Tifa to send her back. K. Rool punched Yang repeatedly but she weaved through the punches and then used an uppercut to knock him back a bit. Yang ran over and delivered a power punch to him, but he caught her fist with a smirk.

Tifa came running and quickly did a roundhouse kick to knock him back, and then used a Somersault quickly after. She then landed and looked at Yang with a nod as both of them charged at K. Rool as they both unleashed an uppercut to knock K. Rool in the air, but he recovered and aimed at Yang with his Blunderbuss, shooting her with a cannonball. Yang quickly avoided this and ran over, but K, Rool started sucking her in as her eyes widened and quickly screeched to a halt… while Tifa came running in and axe kicked K. Rool. He grabbed her leg and tossed her to the side in response as he put away his Blunderbuss and threw his crown at Yang, forcing her to duck as the crown came flying back and hit Yang from behind, where K. Rool smirked and unleashed an uppercut to knock her into the air.

"Yang!" Tifa exclaimed as K. Rool walked to the downed Yang with a smirk, but Tifa got in the way and delivered a knee kick to his gut, knocking him back as she quickly delivered a flurry of jabs and then delivered a round house kick to knock K. Rool back, and then her arms had a watery aura surrounding them as she quickly delivered several Dolphin Blows to knock K. Rool back, and then she went for a flying knee kick, but K. Rool grabbed her by the leg and slammed her into the ground and kicked her back.

Yang got back up, groaning as she saw K. Rool's boxing glove heading right for her, punching her in the face to knock her to the ropes as she bounced back and he delivered a haymaker right after, sending her face down to the canvas.

"Yang! Get out of there!" Ruby called out from the stands, but suddenly spears were pointed at everyone.

"No interference!" A Kremling smirked.

Qrow growled. "It was a trap right from the start!"

Tifa ran over to K. Rool who was pummeling Yang as she delivered a haymaker to knock K. Rool back as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a Hi Potion, giving it to Yang. "Drink this! I'll cover you!"

Yang spat out some blood. "Right!"

K. Rool charged at Tifa and swiped at her, but she grabbed his fist and knee'd him in the gut, and then unleashed Beat Rush and punched him straight to the ropes, but K. Rool stopped himself with a smirk. He aimed his Blunderbuss at her and shot a cannonball, but Tifa grabbed the cannonball and threw it back, which he sucked back in and chuckled a bit. He ran over to Tifa and punched her, but she blocked the attack and did a flip kick, but he grabbed her leg and tossed her to the side as Tifa quickly recovered… and got a cannonball to the face as K. Rool had fired his Blunderbuss right after he threw her. "Nnngh!" Tifa grunted, falling on her back.

"Stay down." K. Rool smirked and turned to Yang as she had got back up and punched her, but he blocked this with his fist and punched her in the gut hard enough for her to make her cough out blood, and then he swung his arm up to knock Yang into the air, where he jumped up and swung his fist down into her gut, sending her crashing into the canvas… and then he decided to land right on top of her.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

Tifa found her second wind and saw what K. Rool was doing. She growled and punched her fists together, running over to K. Rool who wasn't paying attention to her as he pounded Yang's face repeatedly… until he felt Tifa wrap her arms around him. "Wha?!"

"METEOR STRIKE!" Tifa yelled, picking him up, spun him around and jumped high into the air… and then threw him to the ground away from Yang. She then landed near the firecracker and pulled out an Elixir. "Come on Yang, wake up!" She pleaded, attempting to force feed her the Elixir. She immediately noticed Yang's wounds were healing thanks to the Elixir. She breathed a sigh of relief and helped Yang up. "We need to knock him down pronto!"

"B-but how…?!"

"We have to give him everything we got!" Tifa said. "You think you can do this?"

"I… I know I can!"

"Then let's knock him down!" Tifa told her as Yang nodded, the two of them getting in their fighting stances as K. Rool got back up and chuckled. He did a 'come at me' taunt as Yang and Tifa ran ahead and charged at K. Rool as he charged at them, as he quickly did a haymaker on Yang, but she blocked this and delivered an uppercut to his gut while Tifa delivered a roundhouse kick, and then flip kicked him while Yang jumped up and punched him in the head.

K. Rool quickly recovered and then threw his crown at Yang, but she ducked then rolled out of the way when it returned, and then Tifa caught the crown and threw it at him, smacking him in the head as Yang delivered an uppercut to his gut and then Tifa axe kicked him to the ground. Tifa then picked him up and delivered a hearty blow to his stomach, which broke his belly armor as he let out a yelp as Yang quickly did a right hook and a left hook right after, and then delivered an uppercut that knocked him in the air. "Tifa!"

Tifa jumped up in the air, her fist glowing with power. "FINAL HEAVEN!" She yelled, punching into the ground and causing a massive explosion. Tifa landed next to Yang as K. Rool got back up, groaning.

"Did I just… explode…?" K. Rool wondered before falling on his back in defeat.

**End BGM**

"YES!" Ruby cheered as everyone else cheered while the Kremlings booed them as the Referee went over to K. Rool while the girls high fived each other.

"One! Two! Three!"

"Ooogh…"

"Four! Five!"

"Your highness! Your highness!"

K. Rool looked up from his grogginess to see a Kremling running over with something in his hands. "I got it, sire! I got it!" He exclaimed, revealing the Smash Ball.

"Six! Seven!"

K. Rool's eyes widened. He smirked devilishly… he could still win this… he _had _to. Lose to _that _blondie? Unacceptable!

"Eight! Nine!"

K. Rool sat back up, getting his second wind and stood back up as Yang and Tifa quickly got in their battle stance, and then he stood up. "I am impressed! You have beaten me yet again. For that, I congratulate you." He said as he walked over to Yang, patting her on the shoulder. "You sure showed me! I have to commend you for it… I have just the reward for you." He grinned, pressing a button.

A tube came down from above, resting just above Yang. "What, are you going to shower me with confetti?" She smirked.

"Heh, nope!" K. Rool grinned, as a spring board suddenly shot Yang up inside the tube.

"YANG!" Tifa yelled as K. Rool pressed another button as a boxing glove suddenly sprang out from the arena and slammed into Tifa, sending her flying into the others.

**BGM: Suspense (Astral Chain)**

"HEY!" Weiss yelled, but K. Rool pressed a button as metal bars rose up from the ends of the bleachers and trapped them.

"Nope! You're not foiling my plans this time! I even designed them to be Kong proof!" He cackled. "Kremling! Deliver that Smash Ball to the Power Generator!"

"Yes sire!" The Kremling saluted as K. Rool pressed another button to have a video screen pop up to show Yang and the Isle.

"Say good bye to your home and your friend!" He cackled as he walked over to the teleporter, heading back to his throne room as everyone tried to bust out, but true to his word, they couldn't bust out. Not even Chunky or Donkey Kong could bust them out of there.

K. Rool sat down on his throne, pressing a button as a cannon aimed at DK Isle and shot Yang out, making a small Yang-shaped hole in the isle as she busted through and landed in Jungle Japes, specifically in Cranky's Lab.

"Nnngh…" Yang groaned.

"Oh hey! Nice of you to drop in!" Cranky grinned. "I had just finished making the potion!" He said, slowly walking over to Yang with the potion. "Hang on as tight as you can, I'm not as young as I used to be!"

The Kremling put the Smash Ball into the main machine, as it roared to life as the destroyed generators suddenly started shooting up electricity through the holes of where the generators were attached to. "It's ready, sire!"

K. Rool pressed a button, as the Blast-O-Matic started charging up. "Blast-O-Matic… FIRE AT THAT ISLAND!" He said as he started laughing nonstop while down at the arena, the group would look on in horror as the Blast-O-Matic fired at DK Isle. The laser hit the island… and then it exploded in a spectacular fashion that it could have been seen from orbit, as it had produced a mushroom cloud. The shockwave was enough to knock the Blast-O-Matic back a few feet, tilting it back before it resumed its original position. "Holy smokes! That Smash Ball packs a punch!" K. Rool exclaimed… and then burst out laughing. "I DID IT! I DID IIIIIT! I DESTROYED THAT ISLAND AND GOT RID OF BLONDIE! WAHOOOO!"

**End BGM**

Everyone was in shock, staring on in horror while the Kremlings cheered loudly as K. Rool walked back in triumphantly. "Yang…" Ruby could only say as tears ran down her cheeks, whimpering as Weiss covered her mouth in shock, Blake was at a loss for words, Shantae and her friends were speechless, the Kongs and Banjo were livid, Piranha Plant had his mouth hanging open, Tifa had her hands over her mouth while tears fell from her eyes. Qrow immediately pounded the bars in anger.

"YOU OBSESSIVE MURDERING BASTARD!" He yelled.

K. Rool laughed. "Ha! I may have obssessed over it, but I won in the end! You don't mess with the croc!" He cackled.

"Yang… no…" Ruby went up to the bars, tears running down her cheeks. "GIVE HER BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER RIGHT NOW!"

"No can do, shorty! That girl is good as dead! There's no _way _anyone survived that!" K. Rool grinned.

"Yang…" Ruby's voice cracked as she fell on her knees, crying loudly.

"You… how could you live with yourself?!" Weiss yelled, her voice slowly cracking. "You… you…"

"You'll pay for this!" Blake yelled.

"Ha! I'd love to see any of you try!" He walked over to the ring. "Haul them off to the dungeon! Sedate them, if you have to!"

"Yes sire!"

* * *

_At the destroyed DK Isle__…_

The island was in ruins, rubble was everywhere, trees were in splinters, rocks and boulders were turned into mere pebbles. In the middle of the destroyed isle, a butterfly flew over to some rocks, gently landing on top of one. The rocks suddenly started moving, startling the butterfly as it flew away… right as an arm shot out of the ground, the hand was balled into a fist as aura surrounded the arm while blue fire engulfed the hand.

* * *

**I was tempted to end this chapter on a cliffhanger and I had told my friends about it and they suggested I do it to be evil. Ohohohoho... they have no idea how evil I was in this chapter. I can't wait to see everyone's reactions! **


	17. Yang's Resolve

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Where is the Hope? (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

Yang dug herself out of the rubble, pulling herself out of it as she fell on her knees, panting. Her aura surrounded her as she clenched her fists. She could feel her strength returning to her as she looked up and glared at the Blast-O-Matic, smoke was sizzling out of the laser. "That… that scaly bastard…" She growled, punching the ground as she slowly rose up, her violet eyes turning red and her hair catching ablaze. She took a step forward until she found herself on the destroyed beach. She looked directly into the mouth and scowled. "I'm coming for you." She said.

"Fire girl survive big explosion. Impressive."

Yang turned her head to see Mumbo and the Banana Fairy Queen approaching her. "Who are you?" Yang asked.

"I am Mumbo Jumbo. Shaman of Spiral Mountain and friend of Bear and Bird."

"And I am the Banana Fairy Queen, a resident here on DK Isle. I live on an island not too far from here."

"Nice to meet you. I am-"

"Yang Xiao Long." The queen said. "My subjects have been watching over you ever since you came to DK Isle."

"You have? …Then why haven't you done anything to help out?!"

"It is not like us to meddle in one's affairs. The residents here on DK Isle usually come over to my island for guidance. I may not rule over DK Isle, but I do tend to visit there often. We know that you were drained of your aura, and how Cranky Kong brought your aura back."

"I know… but…" Yang turned to the rubble, saddened.

"Do not grieve for them. I can sense all of their lives buried underneath the rubble. They may be trapped, but they are alive. My fairies are doing everything they can to get them out of there."

Yang breathed a sigh of relief. "You're the protector of the isle, aren't you?"

"To some, I am."

Yang smiled a bit. "Sounds good enough for me." She said and turned to Mumbo. "How about you?"

"Mumbo came to the isle with Bear and Bird on vacation. We did not know Gruntilda was working with crocodile. It was just our luck when she trapped all of us."

"How did you get out of your prison?" Yang asked.

"Gruntilda didn't know about my island, she didn't even notice us." The queen responded. "When she was done working her magic, I went out to try to find anyone… and there Mumbo was, lying down in a cage just behind the isle. I busted him out of there and he made himself at home in my island… we were trying to find a way to return the favor, but you all put a stop to Gruntilda. While you were trying to find the others, we discovered Weiss trying to break herself out of the Crystal Caverns, so I sent Mumbo to try and help her."

"When Mumbo came to caverns, Mumbo saw ice girl fighting polar bear. She succeeded, but fell into the water. If Mumbo had not saved her, she would have drowned."

"…And she wouldn't have saved us from that grand piano…"

"Exactly." The queen nodded. "Your friends are being taken away by K. Rool to the dungeons as we speak. To him, he thinks you are dead… but here you are, alive."

"Fire girl may not have noticed, but look at your hands." Mumbo requested as Yang brought her hands up, as she saw a blue aura surrounding her hands. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"…No way…"

"You have struggled against using the Hadoken, but your willpower to take down K. Rool, along with Gruntilda, was enough to finally unlock it." The queen smiled.

"I… I almost gave up on this… I didn't think it was possible."

"Nothing is impossible as long as you put your mind to it." The queen smiled. "Now… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take K. Rool down once and for all."

"Good choice." The queen turned around and suddenly whistled as some banana fairies flew over. "Take this young girl to the mouth of the Blast-O-Matic. She has a score to settle."

"As you wish, your grace!" A Banana fairy saluted.

Yang smiled. "Thanks, your highness." She said as the Banana Fairies picked her up and carried her to the mouth.

"Good luck… you're going to need it." The queen softly spoke.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With K. Rool__…_

"Heheheh, consider this your new home." K. Rool smirked, as everyone was in different glass cells. Ruby was in a fetal position, the light in her eyes had disappeared ever since she saw her sister getting blown up. Her whole body felt numb.

"Ruby…" Weiss looked over to her. "Ruby! Look at me…" She requested, but it fell on deaf ears. All Ruby heard was quiet, as if she had shut everything out. A few tears fell from her empty eyes.

"She's… she's shutting everything out…" Weiss said. "She can't even hear me!"

Qrow growled. "The one thing that was holding her together was Yang… and now that she's gone…" He looked away. "She won't be the same anymore."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" K. Rool mocked. "I'm sure she'll come around when she feels like it! Ahahahaha!" He laughed, and then felt a poke on his arm. "Yes, what is it?" He asked, turning to a Kremling.

"Sire, um… I need to speak to you, privately."

"Certainly!" K. Rool smiled, happily walking away with his minion while some Klumps and Kasplats were walking around to keep an eye on the prisoners.

"Yang…" Ruby could only say, more tears falling as she buried herself in her legs.

"So! What did you want to tell me?" K. Rool asked once the others were out of earshot.

"It's about what you did to the blondie…"

"Ha! Is she a skeleton?" He smirked.

"No, sire… she's alive."

"What was that now? I must be in a jolly good mood to not hear you correctly."

"No, I'm right. Take a look at this." He said, pointing to the security footage as they saw the small Banana Fairies carrying Yang and dropping her off at the mouth.

K. Rool's eyes widened. _"Impossible!" _

"I said the exact same thing!"

"…No one should have lived through that!" K. Rool growled. "Lock the place down, boost security if you have to! I'll be in my throne room!" He said and walked off.

"But sire, what if she makes it through?"

K. Rool turned around. "She _won__'__t. _I'll be watching from the throne room. _If _she succeeds, and that's a big if… I will personally pummel her like last time!" He said and walked off. "Now do your job!"

"Yes sire!"

* * *

_Back with Yang__…_

"Thanks guys!" Yang waved.

"You're welcome!" A Banana fairy waved as they flew back.

Yang looked into the entrance of the mouth, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath… and then she opened them, getting into a fighting stance. "Here we go!"

**BGM: Destroyed Skyworld (Kid Icarus Uprising)**

Yang quickly ran inside, where she immediately saw that she was greeted by a few Klumps. "There she is!" A Klump exclaimed.

"Out of my way!" Yang yelled.

"Not a chance!" One of them exclaimed as they threw orange grenades at her, forcing her to roll out of the way and ran over. A Klump ran over and punched her, but she grabbed him by the arm and twisted it, then punched him right in the chest.

"Ooof!" He groaned as he tried to fight back, but Yang suplexed him to the ground and then grabbed one of his orange grenades and threw it at a Klump, immediately knocking him down as there was one Klump left.

"S-stay back, I'm warning you!" The Klump yelled, throwing an orange grenade… but Yang caught it and threw it back, exploding on his gut. "Argh!" He groaned as he tried to get up, but once he did, Yang was close to him.

"SHORYUKEN!" Yang yelled, knocking the Klump in the air and knocking him down. Once Yang landed, she quickly ran up the stairs only to see a Kasplat laughing and threw a barrel down at her, forcing her to jump to the side. The Kasplat kept throwing barrels down the stairs to try and slow her down, until Yang quickly punched a barrel to hit him in the head to knock him over. She then ran up the stairs and punched the Kasplat a few times before delivering an uppercut to knock him down for good.

"Stay down." Yang said as she ran off, delivering punches to the Kremlings and then kicked a Klaptrap toward a wall. She ran off through the corridor and jumped into the air, punching the ground to knock down a wave of Klaptraps. She then ran into the main generator room where she saw the Smash Ball was locked inside the Power Generator. "Who knew a Smash Ball had this much power…?" She wondered to herself.

She then noticed something as she backed up and saw the power generator was looking really out of shape. The metal was bent and warped, some pieces had fallen off, one part was on fire… and there was a loud creaking sound as if it sounded like it was about to collapse at any minute. "It has this much power to power it up… and then once used, it completely destroyed itself…" She mused. "Smash Balls are no laughing joke… it put so much stress into it."

She then turned around and noticed several Kremlings knocked on the ground, piles of metal were on top of them. "What happened?" She asked.

"Uuuugh… we used the Smash Ball's full power… to charge it up… we had no idea… that it would cause the Power Generator to… fall apart…" A Kremling groaned. "Smash Balls are… dangerous…"

Yang clenched her fists. She walked over to the door that held the Smash Ball and tore it off, retrieving the Smash Ball as it looked like it had all of its power drained. It then cracked in Yang's hand and then shattered, millions of pieces falling to the ground. She clenched her fists. "Just how powerful are these things…?" She wondered to herself and then clenched her fists. She remembered how Bowser used the Smash Ball to become Giga Bowser on Yoshi's Island, K. Rool used this to power up his Blast-O-Matic and wiped DK Isle off the map, nearly killing _her _in the process if it wasn't for Cranky saving the day.

If these Smash Balls were used in the wrong hands… who knows what would happen if someone like Ganondorf used it, or King Boo plotting his revenge against Luigi and Jade, or someone like Torchwick… or someone _worse _than him. She knew what she had to do. She had to stop this. She _had _to make sure K. Rool doesn't blow something else up. She imagined it being used against Beacon or the Smash Mansion, or even Toad Town.

"No one should need this much power…" Yang said and ran off, leaving the crumbling main generator alone while punching ahead through any of the Kremlings that stood in her way. She didn't know where her friends were at, but she had to take care of K. Rool first. The mad crocodile _had _to be taken down no matter what. She ran up the stairs and into the throne room.

**End BGM**

Yang kicked open the door and saw that it was empty yet again. She immediately went over to his throne when she noticed the security footage on the screen. She went over to check it out and saw the remains of DK Isle, but that wasn't the only thing she saw. She saw her friends and family in the dungeons. She saw Weiss looking defeated, Blake leaning against a wall, Banjo and Kazooie trying to bust their way out and failing, Donkey Kong, Chunky and Tifa trying to punch their way out, only to fail. Tiny was pacing around, Diddy was sitting down with a sigh, Lanky was using his arms as jump rope to occupy himself, Shantae was sitting down and using her fireballs as a distraction for herself, Bolo was lying on his back taking a nap, Sky leaned on a wall with her arms folded, Rotty was throwing her head against the wall like a ball to preoccupy herself, Piranha Plant was also taking a nap, Qrow was pacing around, but unlike Tiny, he was absolutely furious.

And then she laid eyes on Ruby. She could see her looking like she has given up, the light in her eyes were gone, tears were streaming down her cheeks… her eyes just looked empty. She was in a fetal position and it looked like she was in the state where she had lost everything. Yang put her hand over her mouth, a tear running down her cheek. Seeing her sister like this nearly broke her heart. Her shock immediately turned to rage and pounded her fists on the control panel. "He'll pay for this!" She yelled.

She turned around to see the portal to the arena. Without even blinking, she immediately ran into the portal, sending her back to the arena. She walked inside, noticing the bleachers were empty. She immediately stepped into the ring. "Oi! Croc head! Show yourself!"

A spotlight shined brightly on a bleacher. "I'm not sure how you managed to live… but you won't be so lucky this time."

Yang immediately turned her head to see K. Rool walking down. "You…" She clenched her fists as K. Rool smirked, leaping over to the arena and landing on the canvas.

**BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"You're going to pay for this." Yang said.

"Oh, really now? I have won." K. Rool smirked as they slowly started circling around each other. "In fact, I have won _twice.__"_

"Yeah, I gathered that… but no matter how many times you kick me down, I'm going to come back swinging."

"Tell me… how did you live?"

"I got my aura back. You can thank the old man for that."

"Cranky, eh? Well know… I guess I'll have to punch it out of you this time." K. Rool chuckled, not even fazed by Yang's aura coming back.

"Your obsession over me destroying you several months ago proves that you hold a major grudge… and I'm going to knock you down a peg or two."

"Heh! You will try! Once I get my hands on more Smash Balls, who knows what I will use my Blast-O-Matic on this time? All I have to do is repair the main generator."

Yang's eyes widened. "You know about it?"

"Of course, a Kremling told me about it after I gloated to your friends. It's a price to pay for using such power… but it is worth it. I'll just keep rebuilding until there's nothing left to destroy. Who knows what I will strike next once I get my hands on more of them! I might fire it at the Smash Mansion for fun, I might use it on the Mushroom Kingdom, I might use it on that school of yours… heck, I could probably pack this up, head to Dreamland and make a mess of things over there! There's no telling where I'll strike next! Heheheahahahaha!"

"You're a mad man…" Yang growled. "Do you know what kind of power the Smash Balls can do?! Some of your men are dead because of you! They've been crushed by metal!"

"A small price to pay for power." K. Rool smirked. "They knew what they were doing."

"So you don't care what happens to your men… as long as you are in power?!"

"That is right. They follow my lead all the time, no matter how questionable it may be!" K. Rool smirked.

Yang clenched her fists. "You need to be stopped. Smash Balls are not to be taken lightly!"

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me?"

"You're looking right at her."

"Ho! That's a laugh… you really think you can stop me, firecracker?"

"I don't think I will… I _know _I will. I will do what I must."

"Well, blondie… let's see if you can take me down."

**End BGM**

The two of them stopped walking and got in their fighting positions.

"For glory!" K. Rool exclaimed.

"For my friends!"

**BGM: The Phoenix (Fall Out Boy)**

Yang and K. Rool charged at each other, both of them raising their fists and punching each other, their fists connecting to their cheeks as they jumped back. K. Rool quickly threw his crown at Yang, but she rolled out of the way and then grabbed the crown, throwing it back at K. Rool, smacking it into him as she launched herself to her, punching him a few times with a right and left hook, and then used an uppercut. K. Rool retaliated with a counter punch and then grabbed her, quickly jumping in the air and using a Backbreaker. "Gah!" Yang winced as K. Rool threw her to the ropes and then punched her in the face when she returned, but Yang slid underneath and punched him hard in the back in retaliation.

K. Rool turned around and brought out his Blunderbuss, shooting her with a cannonball but Yang rolled out of the way and then charged at K. Rool, but then saw him aiming his Blunderbuss to try and suck her up, but she jumped up in the air and saw him aiming the Blunderbuss up. Her fists glowed blue and then quickly pulled her arms back. "HADOKEN!" She yelled, launching a blue fireball and slamming it into his face.

"Argh!" K. Rool exclaimed, disrupting his Blunderbuss as Yang smirked and punched him in the head to knock him back a bit, and then she quickly delivered a right hook to his cheek to knock him down, but he got back up, turning around and backhanding Yang when she got close to him to knock her down. K. Rool kicked her away, and then threw his crown again to hit Yang and shot a cannonball from the Blunderbuss, forcing Yang to dodge the crown and the cannonball. Yang charged at him right after as K. Rool smirked and punched her, but she blocked this with her arms and then counter punched him in the gut, and then got closer and used an uppercut to knock him into the air, and then she jumped up in the air and punched him into the ground.

K. Rool got back up and charged at the firecracker, going for a haymaker but Yang quickly jumped to the side and then unleashed another Hadoken on him from behind. Yang ran over and punched K. Rool in the face when he turned around, then did a flurry of right and left hooks until K. Rool quickly did a counter punch to her gut to stop her from punching her as he punched her in the gut a few times as Yang would block this with her arms, which is just what K. Rool wanted and then unleashed an uppercut to her chin to knock her in the air and then he jumped up and punched her in the gut to slam her into the ground. K. Rool landed next to Yang and punted her across the ring.

Yang got back up, letting out a growl and then pounded her fists together, her eyes going red and her hair catching on fire. K. Rool let out a chuckle and did a 'come at me' gesture as Yang lunged at K. Rool as he quickly brought out his Blunderbuss and shot her, but she slid underneath the cannonball and kicked the Blunderbuss off of his hands as his smirk slowly disappeared as she got back up and unleashed a Shoryuken to knock him up in the air. Yang looked at the Blunderbuss and quickly grabbed it, aiming at K. Rool and pulled the trigger right as K. Rool got back up and he got hit in the face by a cannonball. "How's it feel?!" She yelled, throwing the Blunderbuss out of the ring and running up to him, quickly delivering a haymaker to knock him toward the ropes, and when he bounced back, she delivered an uppercut to knock him on his back.

K. Rool snarled and grabbed her by the legs where he punched her behind the knees to knock her down and then he kicked her over to the ropes, and when she bounced back, K. Rool delivered a nasty uppercut to send her flying back a few feet, which Yang recovered… and her aura static'd a bit. "Heh, good, just what I need!"

"That's what you think…" Yang growled as the two lunged at each other, both of them delivering a haymaker and hitting each other in the cheek, knocking each other back, but Yang was determined to end this. She jumped over and delivered several punches to his gut as K. Rool blocked this, which he realized too late on what he did as Yang smirked and delivered an uppercut to push him back, and then she let out another Hadoken to knock further.

K. Rool snarled and then lunged at Yang, delivering a punch but Yang counter punched this with a smirk, delivering a few powerful hooks to his cheeks and then with all the power she had left, she let out a mighty yell. "SHORYUKEN!" She screamed, punching K. Rool in the jaw as he was sent flying out of the ring… and slammed right into the bleachers, crashing through them. The dust settled shortly after… and K. Rool lay there motionless in defeat.

**End BGM**

Yang stood there, panting. "H-holy… crap… I did it…" She whispered as she crawled out of the ring and grabbed K. Rool by the foot, dragging him off of the bleachers.

"Uuugh…" He groaned.

"Your highness!" A few Kremlings came running in to try and help him, only to realize they were too late. Yang was dragging him by the leg to the throne room.

"Your king has been defeated… now _beat it.__" _

"Yipe!" A Kremling paled as they quickly ran off in a hurry as Yang dragged him to the throne room, teleporting the two of them inside the throne room.

"Tell me where our weapons are. _Now_." She ordered.

"Uuugh… press the button on my throne…" K. Rool groaned as Yang pressed a button on his throne as the hatch opened up to reveal Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud and Ember Celicia. Another hatch opened up to reveal the Kongs' weapons, Qrow's scythe, Crescent Boomerang, Shadow Whip, and even Eiskönigin. With a smirk, Yang equipped Ember Celicia while also strapping everyone's weapons on her shoulders, her back, and even her waist.

Yang had an idea and called out Dàhuô. "Hey bud, can you help me sniff out the dungeon?" She asked.

"Tep!" Dàhuô nodded, sniffing the ground and picking up on a scent. "Tep Tepig!" He said and walked off as Yang followed her while also dragging K. Rool. The two of them walked along until they reached the bottom of the Blast-O-Matic.

"This it?" She asked.

"Tepig!"

"Right." Yang nodded, firing a bullet from her gauntlet to open up the door to see that the guards were playing a card game.

"So! Admit that I'm the superior Klump, or draw 25 cards!" The Klump smirked.

"I'll never admit to that!" A Kasplat exclaimed, drawing some cards… and then K. Rool was thrown onto the table. "Ack!"

"…Eh, this Uno game was rigged from the start anyway…" Another Klump grumbled as they turned over to see who threw their boss… and immediately yelped in surprise.

"It's the firecracker! She's alive?!" A Kasplat asked.

"Yeah, I'm alive… and you better beat it before I beat you up like I did with your boss!"

"And what if we refuse?" A Klump asked.

"Then my little bud will roast you."

"Tep!" Dàhuô smirked, some embers flaring out of his nose.

"Eeep! Right away!" They all started running.

"Heh, too easy." Yang said as she walked over to the cells while leaving K. Rool on the table. "Let's see… where is that control panel… aha!" She pressed a button as the glass doors rose up.

"Huh…?" Weiss looked up. "YANG?!" She yelled, as everyone else but Ruby looked up and looked surprised.

"'Sup?" She grinned, placing her fingers on the side of her forehead and thrusting them forward.

**BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"We… we thought you were dead!" Blake exclaimed.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." Yang chuckled. "Oh, by the way, I have presents~!" She smiled, tossing everyone's weapons toward them.

"Oh sweet!" Weiss smirked, picking up Myrtenaster and Eiskönigin, Blake picking up Gambol Shroud and her Shadow Whip, the Kongs picking up her weapons, and Qrow picked up his scythe.

"Good to have you back, firecracker." Qrow smiled as one by one, Yang hugged everyone… and then she turned over to a depressed Ruby who wasn't paying attention at all. Yang chuckled and slid Crescent Rose and her Boomerang over to her.

"Oi, pipsqueak, you might want to look up." Yang teased.

Ruby turned her head to see Crescent Rose. "…Crescent Rose…?" Her voice completely melancholy. "…You're mocking me at this point, K. Rool…" She then looked back down as Yang walked over to her sister and gently knelt down, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. I'm not K. Rool."

"…Don't touch me…" Ruby mumbled, but Yang didn't move. "…Get your hand off of me…" She mumbled again, then briefly looked up to see who was touching her. "…Using my sister's arm… you're making fun of me at this point… she's gone…"

"Oh brother…" Yang put her other hand on Ruby's chin and made her look up. "I'm alive, ya doofus!"

"…Yang…?" Ruby looked at her for a few seconds. "…No… no… he's making fun of me… go away…!"

"Would he be making fun of you right now?" Tifa asked, tossing K. Rool's body toward her.

"Ow…" He groaned.

"Huh…?" Ruby looked at K. Rool's body and then back at Yang, then back at K. Rool and then back at Yang. "…Yang…?"

"Yes, it's me." Yang smiled.

"Yang…" The light in her eyes returning as more tears swelled in her eyes. "Yang!" She sobbed and hugged her, burying her head in her chest.

"There's the sunshine in my life…" Yang smiled, hugging her back as Ruby cried loudly as everyone else smiled at this while shedding a few tears as a few fell from Yang's as well.

**End BGM**

Suddenly, the whole place started shaking. "Wh-what the?!" Weiss yelled.

"The whole place is going to come down on top of us! The Smash Ball was too much for the main generator to handle!" Yang exclaimed. "We need to get out of here!"

"Right!" Tifa nodded as they started running, but parts of the Blast-O-Matic started caving in and preventing them from getting out normally.

"Over there, at that window!" Tiny yelled, pointing toward a window as Blake took out Gambol Shroud and shot the window a few times to destroy the window as they quickly leaped out of the window and into the water right as the whole place started crumbling, leaving K. Rool in the rubble as they surfaced and swam to the beach.

"Is everyone okay?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah… we're fine." Shantae nodded as they saw K. Rool's arm bursting out of the rubble, waving a white flag.

"Thank goodness…" Yang said, chuckling a bit.

"So… now what?" Weiss asked.

"I think it's time for us to find a new home!" A voice said as they turned to see Cranky, Funky, Snide, Candy and all the animal friends approaching, along with the golden bananas that was being hauled over by Rambi, while Funky had Gruntilda over his shoulders. "Yes, I'm still alive somehow. I'm not sure how it's possible, but I'm alright!"

"Mumbo could help rebuild home." Mumbo said as he and the banana fairy approached them.

"Nah, forget it! We can make use of a new home at the jungle in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Cranky said. "These two boneheads over here have it made over there! I think it's time we settled there ourselves!"

"I wouldn't mind relocating…" The queen mused.

"If you insist." Mumbo nodded.

"So! Shall we head on back?" Funky asked, pressing a button as a portal opened up. "Back to the Smash Mansion we go!"

"Right." Yang nodded as they all walked into the portal, but not before Mumbo using his powers to bring K. Rool out of the rubble.

"Mumbo thinks the hands will deal with you." He said as they went into the portal, closing it behind them.

* * *

**We only have the epilogue now, folks!**

**EDIT: A friend told me that Yang's eyes are violet, not blue. I always keep thinking they're blue for some reason...**


	18. Back to Normal?

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: News (Pokemon Colosseum)**

_"__Breaking news! The famous landmark known as DK Isle has been destroyed by the nefarious King K. Rool. According to sources, one of his men stole a Smash Ball from the Smash Mansion and used it for his weapon of mass destruction, the Blast-O-Matic. King K. Rool claimed that he would destroy other areas with his Smash Ball influenced Blast-O-Matic with such locations such as the Mushroom Kingdom, Beacon Academy, the Smash Mansion and even using it on Planet Popstar. Local heroes, Team RWBY, along with their friends had tried to put a stop to him from destroying DK Isle, but in the end, only Yang Xiao Long had put a stop to King K. Rool's tyranny when all hope was lost. Where ever King K. Rool is at now, no one truly knows. As for other news, a mysterious witch known as Gruntilda has been seen being hauled off to jail by none other than Funky Kong. Cyril has the full report on that. Cyril?"_

_"__Thanks, Lisa. Reports of a mysterious witch-"_

The TV turned off shortly after.

**End BGM**

"Goodness gracious…" Master Hand shook his whole body. "I had no idea K. Rool would have gone off the deep end!" He said and turned to Yang. "This will not stand."

"So what are you going to do? Kick K. Rool off of the roster?" Yang asked.

"What? No! That will not certainly happen!" Master Hand said. "I may bring villains into the roster, but I'm not going to kick 'em out over something crazy!"

"He threatened to blow up the Smash Mansion just for fun. He tried to kill _me. _My sister is in a horrible state right now because of Dark Ruby and the Chaos Kin… what he did earlier will most likely cause her PTSD to get _worse. _And why even bring villains in the roster anyway? Ganondorf threatens to destroy Link and Zelda all the time when they're not Smashing! You have RIDLEY for crying out loud! _RIDLEY! _How do you even justify a space pirate in the roster where he and Samus look like they're about to kill each other outside of a match? He destroyed her home for Oum's sake! Don't get me started on Dark Samus! Bowser… well… is Bowser and he kidnaps Peach all the time and he and Mario kill each other all the time! What's next, are you going to bring a villain from Ness and Lucas' home world? Bring in this Sigma guy that X and Zero keep fighting from what Mega Man has told me?! Hell! I wouldn't be surprised if you brought in _AKUMA!_"

"Your concerns are legitimate, I get that. But villains spice up the roster and brings a freshness to the roster! Yes, some of them have a very dark past… but they would make good Smashers on the roster. While it is true that some villains are nastier than others, I will not take them off of the roster over some nasty deeds."

"What… you're just going to let this whole blow over?! Are you out of your-"

"Oh no! Proper punishment must be dealt with… and for K. Rool, his punishment will be that he will not be allowed to participate in matches for a long while… also we will tighten his leash."

"…That's it? _THAT__'__S IT?!" _

"Well… my brother had another idea."

* * *

_With K. Rool__…_

"Mmmph… why did he throw me in this dark room!" K. Rool growled.

"You ain't in just any dark room…"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a spotlight shined down on a figure, as it was King Dedede… wearing his mask and his hammer was revving up.

"First you hit me over my head… and then you go and decide to declare to blow up _MY _kingdom?! I'm going to enjoy this."

"He's not the only one who's going to enjoy this!" Another spotlight shined down on another figure… the King of Awesome himself.

"Threaten to blow up the Mushroom Kingdom with that laser of yours, huh?" Bowser snarled. "I'll have you know, that despite me having a kingdom that's the opposite of the Mushroom Kingdom, I still live in the Mushroom Kingdom too, y'know! So if you attempt to blow up the Mushroom Kingdom, I'll have you know that I'm going to clobber you, pal!"

"Heh! So there's two of you! I can take you!" He smirked, taking out his Blunderbuss… but he didn't have it. "What? Where's my Blunderbuss?!"

Dedede smirked through his mask. "Oh, you thought there were two of us? How cute."

"…Attempting to kill my daughter… sending my other daughter into _further_ PTSD?"

A spotlight shined down on a third figure… Taiyang. He also had the Blunderbuss in his hands.

"Yeah, you messed with a father." Dedede smirked as K. Rool's eyes widened.

"Now boys… I… I was just horsing around! It's what we villains do! I would have never done something that crazy!" He chuckled nervously.

Taiyang cocked the Blunderbuss, Bowser cracked his knuckles and Dedede rolled his neck.

"Let's get 'im." Taiyang said.

* * *

_Just outside the room__…_

_"__Now now boys… let's not get too hasty! Let's all just be civiliz- AGH! OW! OW! OUCH! GAAAAH! OOOF! DAAAH! YAAAAAAAGH! MOMMY! OOOOOOW!"_

"Heh! He'll be in there for a while." Crazy Hand said and then noticed the Piranha Plant hopping along. "Ooooh! Hey little guy! I need to ask you something."

The Piranha Plant turned around, tilting his body in curiosity.

* * *

_With Master Hand__…_

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Qrow and Taiyang are now part of the B Roster." Master Hand said. "Qrow will be filling in for Ruby, and Taiyang will be filling in for you."

"So… who's going to fill in for Weiss and Blake?" Yang asked, still sounding annoyed.

"Ah yes, well… you see… we're still working on that. But nevertheless, we will find the perfect B roster for-"

"Hey! Brother!" Crazy Hand came floating over.

"Yes? What is it?" Master Hand asked.

"Look who's on the roster!" Crazy Hand pointed to said roster on a wall.

"What? It's just the ordinary rost- OH MY GOODNESS!" Master Hand yelled and turned to Crazy Hand. "What. Did. You. Do."

"I thought he'd be a good fighter!"

"…_BUT A PIRANHA PLANT?!_" Master Hand yelled, as Yang snickered before she burst out laughing. "…I gotta make things right! Balance it out with a _GOOD _fighter! Where's that blasted bear and bird! I need to talk to them about something!" Master Hand flew off.

Yang wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, that's awesome." She giggled and then noticed something. "Huh? Who's that next to the Piranha Plant?"

"Incineroar?"

"No no no, the other one."

"Oh! Joker. Yeah, he's one of the Phantom Thieves. I think I should introduce you to them. Come on!" He suddenly took Yang's arm and took off.

"Wah!"

"I'll also introduce you to Terry too!"

"_Who?__"_

* * *

_With Banjo and Kazooie__…_

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home." Banjo said as they were walking away from the mansion.

"Agreed." Kazooie nodded.

"Mumbo will need vacation after that vacation." Mumbo mused.

"Wonder how we'll get home though…" Banjo wondered.

"Hey! Hey!" Master Hand called them over as they turned around to see him approaching him. "You there, Banjo and Kazooie!"

"Yes?" Banjo asked.

"How would you like it if-" Master Hand pulled out a Smash Invite and handed it over to Banjo. "-You were to become a Smasher here at the Smash Mansion?"

"Oh?" Banjo sounded intrigued. "Hmm…" He looked at the invite and then looked back at the mansion, then looked back at the invite. "I dunno about this…" He said as Master Hand whispered something in his ear. "Oh!"

"Banjo? Aren't we gonna go home?" Kazooie asked.

Banjo let out a chuckle and turned to his breegull friend. "Kazooie, we _are _home." He said and walked back to the mansion.

"Wha?"

"Terrific! I'll just have to let Dyntos know about this!"

"…Mumbo will want to bring Bottles into this." Mumbo said, walking back with his friends.

* * *

_On the roof of the mansion__…_

**BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hmm, this place is fancy, I'll give it that. Definitely a change of pace from Galar." Gloria said, dangling her feet over the edge and munching on an ice cream bar.

"Oi! Gloria!"

"Huh?" She turned her head to see Red. "Oh, hi Red. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I went back to Galar and… some people were asking about you." He said, and side stepped out of the way as Gloria nearly choked on her ice cream.

"Geez, you left Galar without even saying goodbye?"

"That's hurtful…"

"Mmm…"

"H-Hop! Marnie!" Gloria exclaimed. "…Oh… and Bede…" She sweatdropped a bit. "Look, about earlier-"

"No no… I deserved that. I wasn't myself that day." Bede admitted. "However, what was with you and leavin' us like that anyway?"

"It was… um… on impulse. This guy intrigued me!" Gloria explained.

"You could have told us. We would have gone with you." Marnie said, sitting down next to her, as Hop did the same.

"Eheheh… right…" Gloria sweatdropped. "So, what, you guys going to haul my arse back to Galar?"

"Nope, we thought we'd hang out in a cool place like this with ya." Hop said. "That and Marnie was gettin' lonely without ya." He teased as Marnie blushed a bit.

"I... I did not!"

"You hesitated."

"Did not!"

Gloria laughed. "Oh, how I missed you boneheads." She chuckled.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Ruby__…_

Ruby sighed, leaning her head on the arm of the couch, watching Dàhuô play with Belle while Blake was reading a book. Xena sat down next to Ruby. "Cute Pokemon."

"Thanks… their Yang and Blake's…"

"Ah." Xena nodded and turned to Ruby. "How you feeling?"

"Eh, okay, I guess… how about you?"

"…Terrible. Mewtwo is trying to get me to be one with myself… I'm just exhausted…"

"I feel the same way… without that Mewtwo part…"

Footsteps approached the two from behind. "I thought I might find you over here." A voice said as the two of them looked behind to see Byleth.

"Oh… you're that… Byleth girl, right?" Ruby asked.

"Oh? You already know my name?"

"Nora described you when we came back…"

"That makes sense." Byleth nodded. "Mind if I-"

"Go ahead." Ruby nodded as Byleth sat down near the two.

"Mmm?" Xena looked at her hair. "Strange… Nora said your hair was lighter green but it's darker now."

"Ah yes… about that-"

* * *

_Earlier__…_

**BGM: Palutena****'****s Temple (Kid Icarus Uprising)**

Byleth was put into a coma on a chair, while Palutena was closing her eyes and aimed her staff at her, the former was glowing. "Almost there…" Palutena whispered as a big ball of light appeared near the two. "Almost… there…" She whispered as the ball of light grew brighter until eventually, a small not-so-lost sassy child appeared before the two. "I've done it!" She grinned. "Awaken, Sothis!"

"Mmm… aaagh…" Sothis yawned. "Mmm… What in the world…?" She looked around the area. "I'm not in that dark room anymore?" She wondered and spotted Byleth. "Oh goodness gracious! Byleth, what's with you and comas! Like real-… wait, why am I awake and she isn't?"

"Hello!" Palutena waved.

"Palutena?! Wh-what's going on here?" Sothis asked.

"I brought you back… and outside of Byleth. You're yourself again."

"Holy…" Sothis whispered and then hugged Palutena. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." She smiled and then she aimed her staff at Byleth to wake her up.

"Mmm…" Byleth groaned a bit as she woke up and saw Sothis in front of her. "Wha…?"

"Morning, sunshine!" Sothis teased as Byleth suddenly grabbed her cheeks, stretching them out of curiosity. "Mmmph! Wath… wath are you doing?"

"…Just making sure you're not imaginary."

"Do I look imaginary to you!"

**End BGM**

* * *

"Who's Sothis?" Ruby asked.

"A sassy lost child." Toon Link said as he walked by.

"I'll have you know that I'm not a sassy lost child! I'm a goddess!" Sothis yelled as she was walking after him… while her hair was dripping wet. "Now get back here, I'm not done scolding you on that water bomb you threw at me!"

"It's a water balloon!"

"You could've killed me with it!"

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"…It's a long story." Byleth sweatdropped. "But anyway, your friend Weiss has told me about you… about how the both of you having PTSD?"

"Oh…" Ruby sighed. "Yeah… we do…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Byleth asked. "It's okay if you don't want to…"

"No no… it's okay, we'll tell you." Xena said. "You see-"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Weiss__…_

"Hah… hah…" Weiss panted, sitting on the ground.

"You're getting better." Lucina complimented.

"Mmph… yeah, but that boost of defense that those banana fairies gave me… it must've been temporary or something…"

"There's your problem right there." Lucina pointed out. "You're more focused on your defense. While it is true that you're a glass cannon, it's not necessarily a bad thing in my opinion. If I were you, I'd focus more on your combat than your defense."

"Oh, so you want me to get my butt handed to me?"

"Not unless if you defend yourself… which is something you're improving on." Lucina said. "Though your swordplay on your other sword needs some work however… what'd you call it again, Eis… something or other?"

"Eiskönigin."

"Right." Lucina nodded. "Though, it is to be expected… you're more experienced with rapiers than Longswords." She mused. "However, I think with just a little more practice, you will be a great swordswoman. Who knows, you might even be a good Myrmidon!" She playfully winked at her.

"A Myr… what now?"

"A Myrmidon. Oh… that reminds me." Lucina pulled something out and tossed something to Weiss.

"Oh!" Weiss caught it. "What's this?"

"It's a Second Seal. With that, you can basically promote to anything you desire. With your battle style, it screams "Myrmidon". The more you improve in your sword play, the more likely this will activate and well, promote you to Myrmidon. Think of my mother for example, she flies a Pegasus. She used to be a Pegasus knight, but she had promoted to a Falcon Knight."

"…She rides a Falcon?" Weiss pictured Sumia riding an actual falcon.

Lucina laughed. "No no, she still rides a Pegasus. Falcon Knights are basically more experienced Pegasus Knights and can fight You might know a few Falcon Knights… the Pegasus Sisters."

"Ooooh…"

"Yeah, but anyway, that's basically how it works." Lucina smiled. "Now, let's get back to training, shall we?"

Weiss got back up. "Right!" She equipped Eiskönigin as Lucina got in her battle stance.

"Alright, begin!"

* * *

_Back with Byleth__…_

Byleth folded her arms. "I see… those are some disturbing tales…"

"Yeah…" Ruby sighed.

"Hmm, and this Mewtwo is probably seeing something that no one else is, so I can't really fault him there." Byleth mused. "Still… that's horrible. Losing your family from war and changing your life for the worst… getting tormented by a doppelganger, tormented by a… Chaos Kin, nearly losing your sister from a deranged crocodile…" She sighed. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one and I also know what it's like to have survivor's guilt. I have survived fights when my companions didn't… and I was the only survivor along with my dad… and this was _before _I joined Garreg Mach."

"Well… good for you, I guess…" Xena sighed.

Mmm… okay, I know what to do." Byleth nodded. "I do teach at Garreg Mach, and you have your classes at Beacon… but, I think we can make this work. Xena, Ruby, I will be your therapist."

"Huh?!" Ruby looked at her. "Are you sure?!"

"Of course. I have handled many situations where my students get into fights with others, and I had them settle down and talk it out. I imagine I can work something out with you two… help you out with your troubles. I'm sure I can help you out and get you back on track."

Ruby teared up. "Byleth… th-thanks!"

"Y-yeah, what she said!" Xena teared up as well, both of them hugging her.

Byleth chuckled, wrapping her arms over the two. "It'll be okay… I'm here." She smiled, unaware of Mewtwo and Lucario watching this from afar.

"I think she'll be good for Xena." Lucario said.

"…This will not work. Byleth does not know what she's getting herself into with Xena. As far as I'm concerned, she's only going to speed up the inevitable."

"And how do you know that? I think Xena just needs to detox from you."

"No. She _needs _my help. If you think some teacher from another world can help Xena out, then you are mistaken."

"…Will it _kill _you to be optimistic? This might be a good thing for Xena."

Mewtwo turned around. "Good for Xena… or good for her dark side?" He asked and floated off.

"Sourpuss…" Lucario muttered.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Qrow__…_

Qrow walked around Toad Town, pulling out a note from his pocket. _"__Meet me in the VIP Lounge of the Shy Guy Buffet - Unknown" _It read as Qrow approached the Shy Guy Buffet and walked inside.

"Hello! Welcome to the Shy Guy Buffet!" A Toad Waitress smiled.

"Hey there, I'm here for someone… said they want to meet me in the VIP area."

"Oh! You must be Qrow then. Come on, I'll show you where it is." She smiled, winking at him as she guided him to the VIP Lounge. "Your secret admirer is over there." She said as Qrow turned the corner and saw who it was.

"…Oh _hell no.__" _

The person smirked at him. "Hello, brother."

**BGM: Invitation to Mystery (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

Qrow turned to the waitress. "You have any alcohol?"

"We do."

"I'm gonna need it…" He grumbled as he walked over to her, sitting down in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Can't a sister catch up with family?"

"They could… but family doesn't turn their back on each other just like that."

"I've had my reasoning."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with you being the Spring-"

"Shhh! You can never tell who's listening."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "So, what do you want. Salem's acting up?"

"No… there's something that had caught my attention." Raven brought out a book, putting it on the table. "Don't you think it's weird how we're able to easily access the Mushroom Kingdom? How we used to be one world and then the Mushroom Kingdom came out of nowhere and merged with Remnant?"

"I never really gave it much thought."

"That's because you're always drunk." Raven teased, earning a scowl from her brother. "Have you heard of the Subspace Emissary incident?"

"In passing. What of it?"

"When Tabuu had invaded the Smash World, everyone during the Brawl Tournament banded together to put a stop to him. Tabuu had sacrificed countless servants in order to encase the world in Subspace. When they destroyed him, it came with a… side effect."

"That being?"

"Remnant was not part of the Smash World… and now I find out my daughter is part of the Smash Roster."

"Funny how you call her your daughter when you don't visit her often."

"Hey, I saved her-"

"Once… because that was your rule… or should I say _twice? _You saved her from that crocodile, who I should remember you lost her aura to him. Don't tell me you're growing soft."

"I was just passing through!" Raven defended. "…I thought he was a good lightning rod."

"Well, what if I told you Yang nearly died when K. Rool shot a mega death laser at her?"

Raven's eyes widened, looking a bit horrified. "…He did _WHAT?!__" _

Qrow smirked. "Oh, looks like the mother _does _care about Yang."

Raven frowned again. "Tch… so what? She survived, didn't she? She got her aura back."

"…Has anyone ever told you that you're one of the most complicated women of all time?"

"Your point?"

"Ugh… anyway, back to what I was saying earlier… Remnant was not part of the Smash World… and the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't part of Remnant. When the Subspace Emissary incident was over, things were back to normal… or so everyone thought. For some reason, it came with a side effect. It had somehow merged the Mushroom Kingdom with Remnant… and everyone acts like nothing has happened! The Angry Sun tends to visit Vacuo, ladybug creatures and Paratroopas are flying over our camp… the Grimm are patrolling the entire Mushroom Kingdom… it doesn't make sense!"

"This would explain why Ozpin is friends with Peach…" Qrow mused.

"Exactly! Ozpin doesn't think it's a big deal… _no one cares about what__'__s going on! _The Mushroom Kingdom merged with Remnant and no one bats an eye? This doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe they did bat an eye one time and they decided to deal with it." Qrow pointed out.

"Mmph… anyway… I'm calling the phenomenon the Subspace Merger. Who knows what world merged with Hyrule, or Mobius, Popstar, Onett, or even the Pokemon world."

"Heh, I imagine Hyrule has merged with a world full of pretty shrine maidens, witches, vampires, swordswomen, kung fu masters, and maybe even a maiden who serves vampires. Imagine the length of their skirts!"

Raven gave him a deadpan look. "Will you take this seriously!" She scolded.

"What?" Qrow shrugged. "Can't a guy dream?"

Raven facepalmed. "Ugh… anyway, there's something else I need to discuss with you."

"Okay?"

Raven turned the book around. "I found this in the library. Something about this seems ominous."

"Let's take a look…" Qrow picked the book up. "Some time in the future, a calamitous phenomenon will happen where monsters will suddenly forget about who they are and will attack anyone maliciously, friend or foe. When this will happen, no one will know… but it will start when a powerful shockwave is sounded throughout Remnant and the Mushroom Kingdom where it will cause a chain reaction."

Qrow looked up from Raven. "What are you getting at here?"

"Don't you recall a shockwave powerful enough that it was felt around the world?"

"Come to think of it, K. Rool put a Smash Ball in that Blast-O-Matic of his and destroyed DK Isle…" Qrow mused. "The shockwave was enough to rock the Blast-O-Matic."

"Bingo. _That _was the shockwave… and I have a feeling things are about to get worse."

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Overworld, Act 3 (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Alright, darlings~! Let's go figure out how to take down Calasmos!" A jester exclaimed.

A martial arts princess nodded. "Right. Luminary… are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Luminary nodded, turning to his friends. "Erik, Serena, Veronica, Sylvando, Jade, Rab, Hendrik… let's move out!"

"Right!" Erik nodded as Sylvando took the helm of the ship.

"Let's go!" Sylvando exclaimed as they shoved off… but as they started to leave, a portal appeared in front of them.

"What the…?" Jade wondered. "What's that?"

"I don't know… but we need to go around it." Luminary said, but they were headed for the portal anyway. "Sylvando, what are you doing? Turn it around!"

"I'm trying! It looks like that naughty portal is sucking us in!" Sylvando exclaimed.

"It's not just us. Look!" Hendrik exclaimed, as they saw various Dragon Quest monsters getting sucked in, not even the dragons were no match for the portal.

"Hang on, darlings! Looks like we're in for a bumpy ride!" Sylvando exclaimed as they were sucked into the portal.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Dreamland__…_

"…How peculiar…" Meta Knight mused, looking through a telescope.

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby asked.

"It seems like a new planet has appeared out of nowhere and is near Popstar." Meta Knight said. "First that shockwave, then this planet that appeared… there _must _be a connection somehow."

* * *

_At Beacon__…_

"You're telling me that a group of individuals suddenly popped out of nowhere, and they call themselves the Future Foundation?" Ozpin asked.

"That is correct." Glynda nodded. "First that massive shockwave… and now this."

"Hmm… what could this possibly mean…?"

* * *

_At Master Hand__'__s office…_

Master Hand hummed to himself, writing something up when a portal opened up in his office. "Hmm?" He turned around and saw Cuphead and Mugman walking through the portal.

"Well, golly! So this is where that magic thing took us!" Cuphead exclaimed.

"…Is that a floating hand? Oh dear…" Mugman timidly said.

"Well now! I was just about to fetch for you!" Master Hand said as the portal closed. "You must be Cuphead."

"Yup, that's me!"

"Listen, I want to ask you something."

* * *

_In the training room__…_

"Hiyah!" Marth quickly slashed at Akira, currently as Joker, who blocked with his dagger.

"Come on, honey! You got this!" Caeda called out.

"You got this, Joker!" Ann called out as his teammates were watching.

Marth readied his Falchion. "I have to say… you're pretty good with a dagger."

"You're too bad yourself." Joker smirked.

"Heh… but I'm going to win this duel!" Marth said as the two charged at each other… right as a portal opened up, and they heard screaming… followed by a thud.

"OOOF!"

"What the…?!" Marth screeched to a halt, as did Joker.

"Ow… what the hell! I was talking with Yukiko and Chie when all of a sudden-"

"WAAAAAH!" Chie landed on him.

"GYAAAAAAAAH! MY BACK!"

"Oh! Sorry Yosuke!" Chie exclaimed, and then Yukiko landed on Chie, and then Yu, Teddie, Rise, Naoto and Kanji… all on top of Yosuke.

"Nnngh! Guys… can you get off… I can't breathe… you're… too heavy…!" Yosuke groaned.

"…Huh, that man has the same voice as you." Joker mused.

"Really? I don't see it." Marth said.

"What on earth?" Caeda wondered.

"Ah, so that's where you ran off to." A voice said as they turned to see an old man and older woman approaching them.

"Sis?!" Makoto yelled.

"Sojiro!" Futaba happily exclaimed.

"So… where the hell are we?" Sojiro asked, the portal closing behind them.

_Somewhere else at Beacon..._

Velvet walked along the grounds, humming to herself. "Hey... baby!"

"Huh?" Velvet turned around to see a drunk squirrel approaching her.

"How about you and I go back to my home and... fix a problem? That portal is still - hic - open!"

"Um... who are you?"

"C-Conker! So what say you we try and go save my home, you sexy fox?" He winked.

"I... uh..." Velvet sweatdropped.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'll... i'll pass! I'll go see what Coco is doing!" Velvet took off running.

"Aw, come on... it'll be great!" He said as he took a swig of alcohol.

"Excuse me, you have a problem?" A voice asked as he turned around to see a group.

"Who the devil are you...?"

"I'm Anthony, and these are my friends Mona, Camrin and Jen! We're team MAJC." He said.

"Eh? You don't look like you have magic..."

Mona laughed. "It's a team name. We heard you need help. Mind if we come with you?"

"And also help out your drinking problem?" Jen asked.

Conker rubbed his chin in thought and then nodded. "Sure."

"Excellent." Anthony smiled and turned to Camrin with a nod as Camrin pulled out his scroll. "Hey, sis. Get yourself and our cleaning lady over here. We're going to help someone else."

_"Okay! We'll be right over!"_

"Thanks." Camrin nodded and hung up. "Chloe and Zoey are coming."

"Excellent." Anthony chuckled. "We'll help you out!"

"Alright. Thank you!" Conker smiled.

* * *

_Back with Qrow and Raven__…_

**Resume Invitation to Mystery BGM**

"You honestly believe something like this will happen?" Qrow asked.

"Yes. I do. A chain reaction will follow… where everything will appear out of nowhere." Raven said. "And the calamity will happen."

"Heh, that sounds like something happening out of a science fiction novel. Forget about it, sis… it ain't real."

"And yet, the Mushroom Kingdom merging with Remnant isn't?"

"…You got me there. So let's say this does happen… what do you suppose will happen?"

"Well, I suppose it will catch Salem's attention… or Dry Bowser's."

"Well, if it does happen… let me know." Qrow rolled his eyes as he flipped a few pages. "Oh, and I suppose _this _will happen to? A mysterious entity of light, called Galeem, will envelop everything in light and enslave them… and will have a great war with an entity of darkness named Dharkon?" He rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, sis. This all sounds fictitious."

"Fictitious or not, it doesn't matter… whether you choose to believe it or not, it will happen." She said as she walked off.

"And how do you know that?"

"…Call it a gut feeling. We're done talking." She said, unsheathing a katana and swiping down, making a portal and walked in, closing it behind her.

**End BGM**

Qrow let out an annoyed sigh, and then heard a yelp as he turned around to see the Toad Waitress dropping the drinks in horror and looked at Qrow with some fear in her eyes. "…You might want to make it a double."

* * *

_Meanwhile__… __somewhere else…_

"Mwehehehehe! Preparations are almost complete! Fawful, is it ready?"

"Yes, it is! The humiliation of Princess Peach is ready!"

"Excellent… now, let us pay her a visit."

"Yes, your grace!" Fawful laughing. "I HAVE CHORTLES!"

The other being cackled with him. "Let's put on a show! Mwehehehehe!"

* * *

**And so, the story has drawn to a close... thank you all following along with the insanity that happened in this story! And it'll only get crazier from here!**

**So, for the next story... well, it's something that's been long overdue since my Touhou/Mario fics, and I plan on correcting it. So!**

**See ya'll next time... for RWBY: Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions! Take care, y'all!**

**Oh, and MAGC's Bad Fur Day will be happening off screen, just FYI.**


End file.
